


Coach Hinata....?!

by Yapride



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bestfriends - Kagehina, Bestfriends - Kenhina, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Multi, Savage Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yapride/pseuds/Yapride
Summary: Hinata Shouyou becomes the new volleyball coach of Tokyo Academy /College.PS: This Story is on Wattpad - Coach Hinata.....?! (Re-edit)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Yamagata Hayato, Hanamaki Takahiro/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Everyone, Hinata Shouyou & Hinata Shouyou's Family, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Kawanishi Taichi/Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 32
Kudos: 137
Collections: Basically Kagehina





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata is 17 years old when he started college. He's really smart when he wants to be. Everyone who's in the Volleyball team's ages are around 19-20 years old. 
> 
> This story is not about Kaghina. Sorry to all the shippers of Kaghina but I wanted Hinata to be with someone else. 
> 
> This story is going to funny, have a lot of drama, fluffiness, sad, depressing, lot of swearing, and not a lot of smut. I can't write smut. It's kinda hard to write it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!! Love, Yapride!

Hinata P.O.V

"Man! Classes are so boring!" Hinata whined as English class ended. One of his best friend/childhood friend, Yukitaka Izumi giggles "It's just English, Shou-chan. By the way, how's your mom doing?"

Hinata frowns,"She's still in a coma from the car accident from an year ago. The doctor told me that she might not survive any longer. I'm worried about Natsu. I'm working five jobs to help the hospital bills, keep the food in the house and pay the bills too. Also pay Natsu's school and my school too."

Another of Hinata's best friend/childhood friend, Sekimukai Kōuji said "You can always stay with my family, Shouyou until your mom wakes up"

"I don't know, I don't want to be a burden. Natsu is afraid of new places she doesn't know and she doesn't know you and your family well, Kouji" Hinata said.

"Are you still playing Volleyball?" Izumi asked, Hinata shakes his head "No, after my second year of Karasuno. I had to leave that school because my mom was transferred to a hospital near Tokyo Academy. So I came here, I'm surprised the Academy accepted me during winter season."

"Well, you're so smart that of course they accepted you in" Izumi says. Kouji nodded. Hinata snorted "I wasn't smart until the beginning of my first year of Karasuno"

"Hinata Shouyou, can you come to the principle's office. I repeat, Hinata Shouyou, can you come to the principle's office" the speaker of the whole Academy said. Hinata grabbed his books and put in this school bag "I should go, I'll see you guys at lunch" he says, Kouji and Izumi nodded.

(Principle's office)

Hinata knock on the door, "Come in" the chairman, Yukimura Sato said, Hinata opened the door and walked in. "Ah, Hinata-kun. Come and sit down. I wanted to talk with you for a bit" Yukimura said. 

Hinata sat down on one of the couches, facing the chairman who was sitting on the opposite side and another person. "Hinata-kun meet Coach Tachibana Mori from the Volleyball team, Coach Tachibana meet Hinata Shouyou-kun" Yukimura said. 

"Hello" Hinata bowed. Tachibana greeted back and bowed back. 

"Um, what does Coach Tachibana need from me?" Hinata asked.

"Well, Tachibana wants to retire soon but he needs someone to take his place, I was thinking of you since you played Volleyball during your time in middle school and Karasuno" Yukimura said.

"Oh that's very generous of you but I can't. I have five jobs and going to school, on top of that I have to watch over my baby sister. I don't have a lot of free time to be a coach" Hinata said. "What about this, I'll pay you 100,000 yen ($895.10) for coaching the volleyball team and you'll get more free time if you'll accept the offer and you'll get more money probably than your five other jobs" Yukimura said. 

"Oh that's too much-" Hinata laughed nervously, "What about 500,000 ($4,476) yen?" Yukimura said, "Now that's way way too much, I'll accept the coach offer so you don't have to pay me 500,000 yen" Hinata said. "Great, why don't you call your bosses that you have to quit your jobs after school, and meet Coach Tachibana in the Gym to meet the Volleyball team" Yukimura said. 

Hinata nodded "Hai" he says. Tachibana bows "Thank you, Hinata-kun. I'll meet you after school ends" 

"You don't have to thank me, I'm just glad I could've helped you" Hinata bowed back. "Well, why don't you go back to class, Hinata-kun" Yukimura smiles. "Hai" Hinata got up and bowed to the chairman and coach of the Volleyball team and left the office and went to his next class. 

(Lunch time)

"So, what did the Chairman wanted?" Kouji asked, Hinata took a sip of his juice "He wanted me to be the new coach of the Volleyball team because apparently Coach Tachibana wants to retire." 

Izumi gasped "That's so exciting! So did you accept the offer?" Hinata nodded "I did-" 

"Wait, what about your five other jobs? Can you handle school, your five jobs, coaching, and watching over Natsu?" Kouji asked. 

"Well, Chairman Yukimura said that he'll pay me 100,000 yen if I take the offer but I almost shut it down until he offer to pay me 500,000 yen which I said I'll take it for 100,000 yen because 500,000 yen is too much" Hinata says. 

"Wow, apparently Coach Tachibana wants to retire soon and Chairman Yukimura needs a new coach so bad" Kouji said. Hinata nodded "I guess so, I just hope the team will like me" 

"I'm pretty sure they'll like you, I'm mean who wouldn't like you? I'm sure the team would like a cute guy instead of a old man" Izumi teased. "C-Cute? I'm not cute!" Hinata pouted, "Sure....let's go with that" Koji snorted. 

"So, how's your relationship with Kageyama-san going?" Izumi asked, Hinata frowned "We broke up during his National Youth Training Camp time. but during my second year of Karasuno I moved. I haven't gotten in touch with him or the team in awhile except Suga-san, Captain, and a little of Tadashi-kun" he says. "O-Oh, I'm sorry Shou-chan. Well maybe you'll find a better guy then Kageyama-kun" Izumi said. 

"Right now, I don't need a man in my life. I have enough things that's happening in my life" Hinata sighs. "Well, since you have a new job, maybe you can find a hot guy and get to know him, hmm?" Izumi said, teasingly. Hinata sighed "Hmm, maybe" 

The Bell Rings. 

Hinata got up and grabbed his tray "I'll see you guys late-" he bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going, idiot! Also you got your disgusting food on my uniform, you commoner!" Hinata suddenly looked up and saw that his leftover food was over the popular guy's clothes. His name is Miyahara Gin, a rich 3rd year man who flirts with all the girls and is a snotty bastrd. 'Geh! Why do I have to run into an arrogant person, especially a rich one' Hinata thought. 

Miyahara grasped Hinata's shirt with his fist "Do you know who you're messing with, Shrimp! You ruined my uniform! Now you have to pay dry cleaning for my uniform, you bastrd!" 

"Fight, Fight" everyone in the cafetiere chanted. Miyahara was about to punch Hinata in the face when someone grabbed his wrist. "Miyahara Gin, I want you in my office now!" Inoue-sensei of P.E. said. Miyahara glares at Hinata and pushed him "This isn't over" Inoue and Miyahara walked away and everyone else went back to what their were doing.

Hinata got up and brushed off the dust off his pants. Kouji and Izumi ran over to Hinata "Are you okay?" they asked, Hinata nodded "Yeah.." he says. 

Kouji, Izumi, and Hinata went to their next class.

(After School)

Hinata walked out of class and called his bosses to tell them he got another job and have to quit because he can't handle six jobs at once. His bosses told him that they'll miss him and was happy that they got to know him. Hinata ended his phone calls and started walking to the gym where Tachibana and the Volleyball team are at.

(Volleyball Team)

As the whistle blew, their coach, Tachibana Mori motioned them to a huddle. They made a semi-circle around the coach as they not-so-quietly waited. 

"Alright be quiet!" the Coach Tachibana roared. They all settled down and listened to their coach. "Alright, I have some bad and good news. The bad news that I'm going to retire soon but the good news is that I found a new coach for you guys" Coach said. 

"Ehhh?! A new coach!?!?!" Everyone shouted (except Ushijima, Aone, Miya Osamu, and Sakusa)

"I doubt this new coach isn't good as Coach Tachibana is" Miyahara snorted. "You don't know that, Hara-chan" Oikawa said. Miyahara glared "My names is Miyahara-sempai! Not Hara-chan!" he yelled. Oikawa tuck his tongue out Miyahara who got annoyed at Oikawa. 

"Calm down, everyone. The one I picked out is a good one" Coach said. Miyahara tsked. "Who's this new coach, Tachibana-sensei?" Iwaizumi asked. "Ooh, maybe it's a cute girl as our new coach" Oikawa said. Yaku rolled his eyes "I doubt its a girl, if it was. She'll probably get freaked out with a bunch of scary guys" he looked at everyone. 

"How am I scary?!?" Oikawa whined. 

Iwaizumi scoffed "Because you have a disgusting personality, Shittykawa" 

"So mean! Iwa-chan!" Oikawa pouted. Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Kuroo, Atsumu, and Bokuto snickered. 

"So when is this new coach going to arrive?" Bokuto asked, Coach looked at his watch to see the time "He should be here soon" 

"Well we all know now that our new coach is a guy and not a she" Yaku said. 

"Boooo" Oikawa whined, Iwaizumi got annoyed with his childhood friend and threw a ball at Oikawa's head. "That hurts!" Oikawa rubbed his head with his hand and pouted at his childhood friend. 

'Why do I have to deal with these whiny brats' Coach Tachibana thought. Miyahara rolled his eyes, as he grabbed the volleyball that rolled towards his feet and spike it horribly. Suddenly someone received the ball from landing on the ground on the opposite side of the net. 

It was Hinata Shouyou, the new coach of the volleyball team. 

"Hinata/Chibi-chan/Shouyou/Karasuno #10/Hinata Shouyou!" All the team members was shocked that Hinata came to this school except Miyahara who saw Hinata at the cafetiere.

"Ah, Hinata-kun. It's nice to see you again" Coach said. Hinata walked up towards the coach and stand next to him. "Everyone meet your new coach, Hinata Shouyou-kun" Coach said. "Ehh!" the volleyball members was shocked. 

"Hello everyone" Hinata bowed. "No way... Why the hell is he our new coach!" Miyahara yelled. Tachibana glared at Miyahara "Because Chairman Yukimura and I decided to make Hinata our new Volleyball Coach. If you don't like it Miyahara-kun, then you can leave this team" 

"Tch" Miyahara glared at the new coach. 

"Hinata/Chibi-chan/Shouyou/Karasuno #10/Hinata Shouyou" all the teammates except Miyahara (Who's angry that he became the new coach) and Sakusa (Who doesn't care much about the new coach) walked up to Hinata. 

First one to ask a question or questions was Oikawa "What are you doing here, Chibi-chan? Aren't you young to be in college?" 

Hinata tapped the side of his right side cheek "Um, I moved somewhere closer to Tokyo Academy. And I skipped a grade because apparently I was too smart to be in high school so I decided to enroll Tokyo Academy and I got in."

"Why did you move? What about Karasuno?" Kuroo asked. "My mom got a new job so I had to move" Hinata lied. 

"Why didn't you joined the Volleyball team? We've loved to have you on our team, Shouyou!" Bokuto said. 

Coach Tachibana saw that Hinata was getting overwhelmed from all the questions throwing at him and decided to help him "Everyone quiet! Can't you see that Hinata-kun is getting overwhelmed by you bombing questions at him" Coach yelled. 

A collective 'Sorry Sir' ranged throughout the gym. 

Coach blew the whistle "Not get your asses back to practice!" 

"Yes Sir!" Everyone went back to practice. Tachibana looked at Hinata "I'm sorry about them, Hinata-kun" he bowed. Hinata bowed back "I-It's a-alright. I'm kinda used to it, I mean I met all of them when I was in high school" he laughs nervously. 

"Oh. Well, I have to meet with my family. Do you think you can handle them?" Coach asked "I'll do my best" Hinata said, nervously. 

"Remember, you're in charge because you're their new coach. They have to listen to every word you say" Coach said then bowed to Hinata who nodded then bowed back. Tachibana left the Gym. 

Hinata sat down on the bench and observed his new team and see how they're are doing. 

(After Practice)

As the whistle blew, the team's new coach, Hinata motioned them to a huddle. They made a semi-circle around the coach. 

"Great practice, everyone" he clapped his hands and said "But, I noticed that Oikawa-san and Ushijima-san doesn't get along well. And Miyahara-san isn't trying hard to be a team player" Hinata stated. 

"Listen here, Shrimp! Just because your our new coach doesn't mean you can boss us around. How would you know anything about Volleyball, hah? You probably don't because you don't know how to. You are just a shorty who doesn't know how to play Volleyball" Miyahara yelled. 

Hinata froze and suddenly ice ran down the team members' spines and took a couple steps back away from their new coach except Miyahara who was to stupid to noticed what's going on. 

"Don't know how to play....." Hinata's quiet voice seemed to ranged loudly, and the temperature of the entire gym seemed to drop like someone had suddenly cranked all the air-conditioners on high. Hinata finally lifted his head, and it wasn't just Miyahara who flinched back, but the entire team. His eyes held a controlled rage, pupils like slits, and something in them that just seemed... Animalistic. 

Hinata walked past the team and stand behind the white stripe line and suddenly said "Oikawa-san....." 

"Y-Yes" Oikawa stammered. "Give me a toss" Hinata said, coldly. "O-Of c-course" Oikawa grabbed a ball and stand close to the net and launched the ball as precise and fast as it always is with Hinata as the spiker (He and Hinata practiced a little when Hinata was in high-school and Oikawa wanted to piss off Kageyama). The ball rocketed past over the net and landed on the ground hard. Hinata landed and the only sound in the gym was the remaining bounce in the ball. 

Hinata started down at Miyahara "Let me tell you something, Miyahara-san. When I was part of Karasuno team back when I was in high-school. I've beaten Iwaizumi-san and his team, Kuroo-san and his team, Ushijima-san and his team, Miya Twins and their teams, and Aone-san and his team. Do not come here, acting all high and mighty like you owned this place because you don't. Do not yell at me, saying that I don't know how to play especially since I'm short. I've been to national before too and you can't even do a decent block. So why don't you get you head out of your ass and come back when you know how to play Volleyball well, because what I just saw during practice when you were playing just sucked" he said, coldly.


	2. Chapter 2

Miyahara lunged at Hinata, face red with humiliation and rage "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY, YOU BASTRD!!!!!" He was held back by other players to avoid a fight. 

"What I'm saying is that, you are off the team, Miyahara-san. I want you to bring back your uniform and jacket when you are cooled off" Hinata glared, sending a shiver down Miyahara's spine. 

Miyahara shrugged off the ones holding him and sent a pointed look at Hinata "You are going to regret this so much that you'll come back to me, begging me to join the team again" he walked away with shoulders tense and fists clenched. 

Hinata looked at his new shocked team and sighed "Oikawa-san, Ushijima-san. I would like to speak with you privately. Everyone else, you're dismissed. I'll see you tomorrow" he says. 

"Hai" Everyone except Oikawa and Ushijima grabbed their bags and left the gym. 

Hinata sat back down on the bench and lifted his head to look at Oikawa and Ushijima "During practice, I see that you two don't get along well, is there something I'm missing?" he asked. "Well Ushiwaka-chan is a bastard. He thinks he's so high and mighty. And he's annoying especially when he kept telling that I should've gone to Shiratorizawa back when I was in Aoba Josai" Oikawa kept on rambling. 

"I don't think of myself all high and mighty, Oikawa. I kept telling you should've gone to Shiratorizawa because you and I would've been a perfect team" Ushijima said. "Heh! Like I wanted to see your stupid face, baka baka" Oikawa stuck out his tongue at Ushijima childishly. 

Hinata cleared his throat "Oikawa-san, Ushijima-san" he glared. Oikawa and Ushijima gulps. "If you two don't get along with each other then I'll have to kick you off the team as well" Hinata said. 

Oikawa and Ushijima's eyes widen from shock because of what their new coach just said. 

"W-What????? You can't do that, Volleyball is my life" Oikawa said. Ushijima agreed with Oikawa. Hinata pinched the bridge of his nose "I can and I will. You two are on a team together. If you can't get along then I'll have to force you off the team. You both are great players but you aren't if you constantly argue with each other" he said.

Oikawa pouted and stomped his feet childishly. HInata groans, I'll give you two a week to get along with each other, by the end of the week and if you two don't get along then you're off the team until you two get along with each other, understood?" 

"Hai" Ushijima and Oikawa nodded. 

Hinata smiled "Good! I'll have Iwaizumi-san and Semi-san keep an eye on you two to see if you two are getting along" he says "Well you two are dismissed" Hinata waved at them when they left and lock up the gym and went to pick up his baby sister, Natsu.

(With the Volleyball team)

"I'm surprised that Shouyou is our new coach" Bokuto said. The rest of the team agreed. Semi yawned "When are Wakatoshi and Oikawa done with their talk with our new coach? I'm tired and I want to go home but we usually get meat buns on our way home" he says. 

Yamagata agreed. "I'll say we ditched Shittykawa and Ushijima and we go get ramen" Iwaizumi said. "Ooh, nice idea Hajime~" Kuroo said, draped his arm over Iwaizumi's shoulders. 

"Oi Mina-san~ Sorry for the wait!" Everyone turned to see Oikawa jogging over to them, behind him was Ushijima who was walking. "So, what did Karasuno #10 wanted with you two?" Matsukawa asked. 

"Chibi-chan told us that if Ushiwaka-chan and I don't get along with each other, we're off the team" Oikawa huffed. The team started walking towards the Ramen place.

"No way! Shouyou did that? I would've love to see that" Bokuto laughs, Oikawa whined "Mou Kota-chan! It's not funny" he says. "Oi Oikawa, if Hinata hears you call him Chibi-chan again. I think he would double you training" Yaku said suddenly. "Geh! Oh he wouldn't do that! He's a scaredy-cat" Oikawa snorted. Iwaizumi clicked his tongue and smacked Oikawa on the head "Stop being rude to our new coach, Crappykawa" 

Oikawa clutched his head and wailed, "Iwa-chan, you meanie!" he whined. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "You know what, I'm surprised that Shouyou didn't join the team. He loves Volleyball" Bokuto said. "Maybe he injured himself and couldn't play anymore" Hanamaki stated. 

Kuroo shook his head "Nah, if he injured himself, he wouldn't have spike that toss. Hmm, maybe I'll ask Kei-chan later about Hinata. I'm pretty sure he'll know what's happening with Hinata's life or maybe I'll ask Kenma too" he says.

"I can always ask Tobio-chan too" Miya Atsumu said. "Wait, Isn't Kageyama dating Karasuno #10?" Matsukawa asked. 

"Wouldn't it be better if we ask Hinata himself? And not his old teammates or friends" Semi said, Yaku agreed with Semi, so did Iwaizumi, Aone, and Ushijima.

Miya Osamu suddenly said "No they aren't anymore. They both broke up during Tobio's Youth Training Camp, He told Tsumu and I that he hasn't talk with Hinata in awhile after Hinata transferred to Tokyo Academy" 

"They broke up? Wow..... I didn't think that they would since they were partners. Wait... Since when did you suddenly call Tobio, Tobio-chan??? Tsumu-chan!" Oikawa asked, Hanamaki looked at Oikawa weirdly "Are you jealous, Oi-Ka-Wa?" he teased. 

Oikawa scoffed "Gross. Who wants to date that shitty brat" he says.

"Oi, Samu and I are dating Tobio" Tsumu glared at Oikawa. Osamu nodded and glared at Oikawa too. "Congrats, bros!" Bokuto patted their back hard who 'oof'. The rest of the team congrats to Atsumu and Osamu. 

*Buzzed Buzzed* 

Iwaizumi and Semi pulled out their phones and saw a text message. "Who is it?" Oikawa asked, leaning over their shoulders to see the messages. Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa's face away from him "It's from Karasuno #10" he says. Bokuto perked up "What does it say?" he asks. 

(Group chat with Iwaizumi, Semi, and Hinata.)

Hinata Shouyou: Hello, Iwaizumi-san and Semi-san.

This is Hinata Shouyou.

I have a favor task for you two.

I was wondering if you two can watch over Oikawa-san and Ushijima-san for a week to see if they'll get along with each other? So I'll will know by the end of that week, if I'll have to kick them off the team or not. 

Iwaizumi: Yeah, I'll watch over Oikawa to see if he'll get along with Ushijima.

Semi: I'll watch over Wakatoshi too. 

Hinata: Thank you! ^_^

"He's saying that he wants Semi and I to watch over Lazykawa and Ushijima to see if they'll get along with each other, if not. They're off the team" Iwaizumi said, putting his phone back in pants pocket. Semi nodded "What he said" he jerked his thumb at Iwaizumi.

(Couple weeks later.. At the gym)

"So did you find anything about Chibi-chan, Tetsu-chan?" Oikawa asked, stretching his legs, Kuroo shook his head "No. Kei-chan told me that if you want to know about Hinata. Ask him yourself" he says. Oikawa whined "Really? What did Ken-chan say then?" he asked, Ushijima suddenly came into the conversation "Why do you really want to know about Hinata, Oikawa?" he asked, 

"Because if I find anything juicy or interesting, I wanna tease him~" Oikawa sing-song. Yaku overheard "Wow... That's really low, Oikawa. Now I get why Iwaizumi calls you Shittykawa" he says, scoffing. Oikawa whined "So mean, Mori-chan!" he pouted. The rest of the team walk over to conversation. Sakusa standing a little farther away from the team. Hanamaki asked "What are you guys talking about?" 

Yaku sighed "Oikawa asks Kuroo if he find anything interesting or juicy about Hinata so Oikawa can tease Hinata about" he jerked his thump at Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi scowled "What the fuck Trashykawa? That's really low" he slapped Oikawa across his head. Oikawa clenched his head "Mou, that hurts Iwa-chan" he pouts, "Good" Iwaizumi glared. 

As the whistle blew, and the team turned their heads from that sound. They saw Hinata motioned them over, and the team walked over to their new coach. 

"Alright team, since I'm going to be your new coach. I'm going to signed everyone to their positions and what number their jersey is going to be" Hinata stated, handing each jerseys to each teammates. 

"Ushijima-san, you're going to be our Captain/Wing Spiker, you're #1.

Kuroo-san, you're going to be our Vice-Captain/Middle Blocker, you're #2.

Bokuto-san, you're a Wing Spiker, you're #3.

Iwaizumi-san, you're going to be our Ace/Wing Spiker, you're #4.

Sakusa-san, you're going to be a Wing Spiker, you're #5

Semi-san, you're going to be our Setter/Pinch Server, you're #6.

Matsukawa-san, you're a Middle Blocker, you're #7.

Hanamaki-san, you're a Wing Spiker, you're #8.

Yaku-san, you're our Libero, you're #9.

Aone-san, you're a Middle Blocker, you're #10.

Oikawa-san, you're going to be our Setter, you're #11.

Osamu-san, you're a Wing Spiker, you're #12.

Atsumu-san, you're going to our Setter too, you're #13.

Yamagata-san, you're our Libero, you're #14.

And lastly, Hoshiumi-san, you're going to be a Wing Spiker, you're #15

Any quest.......Yes Oikawa-san?" Hinata asked, seeing that Oikawa raised his hand up. 

"Why am I #11, Chibi-chan? How come, Iwa-chan's number is higher then mine, and Ushiwaka-chan, Taka-chan, Mori-chan, Omi-chan, and Semi-chan too?!?!?! Oh and Makki and Mattsun too!?!?!" Oikawa whined. 

A vein popped up on Hinata's forehead and he started to shake from anger "Oikawa-san, if you don't be quiet for a second! I'll make you run 100 laps around the building and 100 serves too! Also call me Chibi-chan one more time, I'll bench you the first game you guys have. Understood!?!" he shouted. 

Oikawa gulped "Hai Coach Hinata" he pouts. Pretty much everyone burst out from laughing or snickers (Sakusa and Aone) making Oikawa whined more. 

"Alright, we'll end practice today. Don't forget to stretch more before the clean up. I don't want any of you guys injured before the actual tournament. And also you better eat when you get home or else! Understand?" Asked the new coach. "Hai" the team shouted. 

Coach Hinata waved his hand, shooing them away, "Good, now get your asses moving!" 

The team bowed low and thanked their new coach for his work. After that they dispersed and proceeded to do the clean up. 

Oikawa walked around and picked up the scattered balls on the floor as he whines, "Mou, Coach Hinata is scarier then Coach Tachibana especially when he's yelling, or screaming, or shouting "

"That's what you get for calling Hinata, Chibi-chan; idiot" Yaku rolled his eyes. Oikawa whines some more. 

Bokuto snorted in laughter "Dude! I didn't think Shouyou would've yelled at you. That was fucking awesome!" he slapped Oikawa's back hard. Oikawa winced from that slapped on his back "That hurts, Kota-chan!" he whined. "Language, Bokuto!" Yaku threw a ball at his head. Bokuto whined "That hurts, Yaku!" 

The team cleaned the gym and locked the doors and went to get dinner (More like Bokuto, Atsumu, and Kuroo dragged Sakusa) before they went home.

(A Couple Weeks Later.)

Hinata P.O.V.

Hinata walked to Natsu's class and opened the door "Sensei, I'm here to pick up Natsu-chan" he says. Natsu's Sensei, Nanami looked up from her book that she was reading to the 7 years old children "Come on in, Shou-chan. I'm just finishing up Beauty and the Beast" she says. Hinata nodded and walk into the classroom and sat down next to Natsu and all the children sit or climbed onto Hinata.

As Nanami-sensei was about finish Beauty and the Beast that's when Hinata's phone buzzed. He grabbed his phone and check what it was. His eyes widen when it was the doctors. Hinata moved the children off his lap or body gently and walk out the classroom and answered his phone. 

"Hello?"

"Hello, Hinata-kun. This is Doctor Hara. We have some bad news"

"Is s-she d-dead?"

".....yes"

"....Oh"

"I'm sorry, Hinata-kun. We tried our best"

"Can I see her one last time?"

"O-Of course"

"Thank you, Doctor. I'll see you in a few. I'll just have to grab my sister"

"I'll see you in a bit, Hinata-kun. I'm sorry about your loss."

".....Bye Doctor"

"Bye Hinata-kun"

Hinata hanged up the phone, walked slowly towards the boy's bathroom and into one of the stalls, dropped on his knees and broke down, crying. "W-Why her? W-Why?" he screamed. 

After 10 minutes of crying. Hinata got up and walked to the classroom, opened the door, saw all the children gone except his sister "Natsu, it's time to go. We've have to go see mom." 

Natsu saw that his brother's eyes was red and ran to him "I-Is m-mama gone?" she asked, gripping her brother's pants. Hinata sorrowfully nodded. 

Natsu started to sob "M-Mama" she wailed. Hinata picked up his sister and bowed to Nanami-sensei who bowed back. Hinata closed the door and walked out Natsu's school building and walked towards the hospital. 

(At Hinata's Mom, Sora's Hospital room)

Hinata sat down next to the bed, grabbed his mom's cold hand tightly and broke down crying. Natsu sat on the bed, crying on top of her mom's dead body. 

A door opened, Doctor Hara walked in "Hinata-kun, there's someone to see you" he says. 

Hinata wiped his tears away "I'll be right back, Natsu-chan" he walked out the room, he saw a man who had brown messy hair and brown eyes and Hinata widen his eyes then glared suddenly. "What are you doing here, father?" he asked angrily.

Hinata's father scratched his head, nervously "Hello Shouyou. The doctors called me and told me that Sora-chan died and I came to the hospital right away" he says, "Tch! After all these years, you suddenly decide to pop up when mom dies!" Hinata yelled. 

"C-Calm down, Hinata-kun" Doctor Hara said. Isao, Hinata's father said "It's alright, Hara-sensei. Shouyou, I'm sorry that I disappeared when you were a child and before Natsu-chan was born. I wasn't ready back then, I know I'm a coward for dropping everything on Sora. I was just scared. Just give me one more chance, Shouyou to be a family again" 

Hinata didn't believed anything what Isao said but Natsu needed a dad because since mom's gone, He couldn't deal with Natsu going to the orphanage because he's not old enough to take care of her on his own, Hinata isn't 18 years yet. "Fine, I'll give you one chance but if you screw up. You'll disappear from mine and Natsu's life for good" Hinata glared and thought 'I just have a couple months to turn 18.' 

"Thank you, Shouyou" Isao tried to give Hinata a hug but Hinata ducked and walked back to the room, Isao followed his son. 

Natsu looked up and saw a man she didn't knew "Who are you?" she asked, Isao smiled "Natsu-chan, I'm your father, I'm here to take care of you and Shouyou" he says. 

Natsu blinked a couple of times and turned to her brother who nodded. Isao walked up to Natsu and wrapped his arms around her "It's lovely to meet you, Natsu-chan" he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaaaaaaaah I'm so sorry! My poor baby!!!!!!! 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata, Izumi, and Kouji are at the roof of the Tokyo Academy, sitting on the ground eating lunch. 

"You're dad suddenly appeared at the hospital?!?!?" Kouji and Izumi said, surprisingly. 

Hinata nodded "Yeah. That bastrd, he shows up when mom dies and then he wants me give him another chance. Who does he think he is!" he glared at his food, "So what are you going to do?" Izumi asked. 

"I'll have to give him another change because if I don't, Natsu and I have to go to an orphanage or go into a foster care. I couldn't deal of her and I splitting up" Hinata frowned. 

"You can always stay with me or Izumi, Shouyou! You don't have to deal with this on your own, we're friends and friends stick together" Kouji said. Izumi agreed. 

"Maybe, I just don't want to be a burden" Hinata sighed. Kouji and Izumi wrapped their arms around Hinata in a hug "You're not a burden Shouyou/Shou-chan!" they said. 

(Couple Weeks Later)

Tokyo Academy Volleyball Team is at Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium for the Inter-Collegiate Tournament. They're playing against a Volleyball Team that's from Italy. 

Hinata and his team was walking into the Gymnasium, when he noticed someone was missing "Where is Oikawa-san?" he asked, Matsukawa said "He's talking with his fangirls" he sweat-dropped when he saw Hinata had a vein popping on his forehead. "Do you want me to grab him, Coach Hinata?" Iwaizumi asked. 

"No I'll get him, the rest of you go to the gym to practice before the game starts" Hinata said, then left to grab Oikawa. The team went to the gym. 

(With Oikawa) 

"Ne, Oikawa-san, can I have a picture with you?" one of his fangirls said, Oikawa gave them a peace sign "A picture. Sur-" he smiled when suddenly something hit his head. "Ow, that hurts! Not even Coach Tachibana hits me...." Oikawa turned to see Hinata smiling like he's planning something evil.

Oikawa gulped "Sorry, maybe another time" he said, nervously at his fangirls then walked towards Hinata. "Ehh!" the fangirls whined. 

Hinata grabbed Oikawa by the ear making him squealed in pain "Ow ow, what the fuck, Hina-chan!" Oikawa yelled but Hinata ignored him and grabbed his arm and dragged him to the gym. T.A. Team saw Oikawa and Hinata walked into the gym and and snorted in laughter when they saw Hinata let go of Oikawa's ear who whined from the pain. Hinata motioned the rest of the team to come over to him. 

T.A. Volleyball team huddle around Coach Tachibana and Hinata. Tachibana gave a team a prep talk with the team before they play. The team turned to Hinata, waiting for his speech. "Um, to be honest the team that's playing against you is a bad-match for you. As is any team that's calm and collected... But overcoming them is our only option. So remember to keep our cool and play, I'm sure we'll see victory. Also do your best and fight!" Hinata smiled. 

"Right!" They shouted. Let the game begin.

(During the game)

As the whistle blew. T.A. Team turned their heads to that sounds, Oikawa eyes widen when he saw his number getting switched with number #13. Oikawa walked over to Atsumu and grabbed the number board and saw Hinata motioned him over. Oikawa walked over to Hinata and sat down on the bench. 

The game resumed.

"Calm down, Oikawa-san. I know you want to win badly, so does the rest of you team too. But if you keep panicking, you're going to keep messing up. I know you don't like to hear about but it's the truth. When I played against you the first time in Spring Tournament, Tobio-kun kept panicking but he got over it when Suga-san gave him a little prep talk to keep him calm and to not panic" Hinata said, Oikawa sighed "Hai" he says.

Hinata patted Oikawa's back, "Don't mind, Oikawa-san. Why don't you cool down for a bit before you go back to the match. I know it's frustrating to not play, trust me I've been there. It's been a year since I've played in a match" he sighed. "Why haven't you played Volleyball in a year, Hina-chan?" Oikawa asked. 

Hinata frowns "I had family problems, so I decided to quit playing Volleyball until I get back on my feet. I'm still not ready" he signed. 

Oikawa suddenly felt bad that he wanted to tease Hinata if he found anything interesting or juicy. "I-I'm sorry, Hina-chan" he says. 

Hinata smiled "It's not your fault, Oikawa-san." he says. Oikawa was about to say something when he noticed he saw a purplish bruise on around Hinata's neck, and white bandages on his wrists that his red and black tracksuit failed to hide and thought 'What the hell? Why do you have bruises all over your body?'

"Oi Oikawa-san" Hinata waved his hand in front of #11. Oikawa snapped out of his thoughts and turned to his new coach "Sorry, Hina-chan. What were you saying?" he asked. Hinata sighed "What I was trying to say is that who over gets the first set, you can go back to the game" he says. "Yes Coach" Oikawa said. 

(End of the match)

At the end, T.A. Volleyball team didn't win, the Italian Volleyball did. Each team bowed and went towards their coaches. "Good job everyone, you have fought well. I know that you guys think it's your fault but it's not. There are times that you'll win and there are times that you'll lose. You may have lost but next time you'll win" Hinata smiled. 

Each teammates clenched their fists and gritted their teeth, to not break down, crying. They bowed "Thank you!" they shouted then they ran to the white line and bowed to T.A. Cheer Team "Thank you very much!" The cheer team clapped their hands.

The team went to the locker room to cry from losing. Hinata and Coach Tachibana was talking outside the locker room. "I'm thinking of retiring this week. I think it's for the best" Tachibana said. Hinata gasped "But you can't Coach Tachibana! The team won't like that their Coach is going to retire so soon" he frowned. 

Tachibana sighed "A couple of months, they didn't win, then today they didn't win too because I was the one, coaching. But, I think that they'll win if you coach them, Hinata-kun. I know you'll be a awesome coach to them" Tachibana said. 

Hinata frowned "I-I.....Can you at least retire before Training Camp?" he asked. 

Tachibana nodded "I can do that" he smiled. "Thank you, sir!" Hinata bowed, Tachibana bowed back "I'll have to leave, can you handle the rest?" he said. Hinata nodded, waving as Tachibana was leaving. 

Hinata sighed then jumped from the voice behind him and turned around to see Hoshiumi, "Uh, Coach..? You need to come with me" Hoshiumi said as he and Hinata walked to the locker-room, then he opened the door, looking up to see his team in a fight. 

Hinata walked up to them calmly and broke up the fight "What the hell is going on here?" he yelled, glaring at his team. 

"Iwaizumi, this bastard here blames himself for being an Ace who got blocked by the other team!" Hanamaki scoffed. Iwaizumi clenched his fists. 

"Listen up team. It's nobody's fault here, okay?! Sure, you lost. I know it's frustrating to lose but that's why we have training camp to be come stronger. Remember team, you're stronger when all six of you are strong, don't forget that, okay?" Hinata said then walked up to Iwaizumi and slapped Iwaizumi's cheeks with his hands. 

"Especially you, Iwaizumi-san." Hinata said, Iwaizumi nodded "Hai" he sighed. Hinata ruffled Iwaizumi's hair "Cheer up, Iwaizumi-san" he smiled. Iwaizumi's cheeks burned red "H-Hai" he said, then he suddenly saw white bandages wrapped around Hinata's wrists and thought 'What the hell happened?'

"Good, because if you didn't understand. I would make you run 100 laps around the Academy, that includes all each one of you" Hinata smiles sweetly but you could tell it was the scary kind of smile. Everyone nodded, "H-Hai, we understand!"

"Great! Time to go! I'll treat you guys ramen" Hinata grins, the team got their bags and shouted "Ramen!" Hinata took his team to the Ramen place where his old Coach Ukai took his old team when they lost against Aoba Josai. 

Hinata saw his team not eating because today's game and sighed "As what my old coach Ukai-san would say - "Eat...eat...a little at a time...but be sure...to grow stronger." I know that you'll grow stronger, I believe in you just have faith in each other" he said. Everyone picked up their chopped sticks and started to eat, as tears started running down their face. 

Hinata thought 'Are you seeing this mom? I'll make sure I'll bring my team to nationals. Just you wait, mom!' he smiled. As he see that his team are finally being themselves again.

Hinata waved his team goodbye and they went their separated ways.

(With the Volleyball team)

"Whew, that was some good ramen! Right, Oikawa? Oi Oikawa, are you listening to me?" Bokuto said, Oikawa snapped out of his thoughts "Oh sorry, Kouta-chan, I was thinking about something" he laughed, nervously. "What are you thinking, Tooru~?" Kuroo draped his arm around Oikawa's shoulder. 

"Well... During the match when Hina-chan benched me and I sat down next to him, I-I saw a purplish bruise around his neck and white bandages on his wrists." Oikawa frowned, "You noticed it too?" Iwaizumi said. 

"Maybe Hinata's boyfriend likes to mark Hinata possessively" Hanamaki stated. Iwaizumi scoffed "More like abusive boyfriend" he glared. 

"I don't think it's a boyfriend. There were bruises around his neck, I mean no one marks a giant purplish hickey on the neck" Oikawa sighed.

Yaku said "Okay, let's say he's getting abused, what can we do about? I doubt Hinata would tell anybody about it" 

"Maybe....but what about Tobio-chan? He might've told Tobio-chan about the bruise and the bandages on his wrists" Oikawa said, as he was grabbing his phone from his bag. 

Atsumu raised an eyebrow "Are you calling Tobio-chan?" he asked. Oikawa nodded and called Kageyama. 

"Hello, Oikawa-san....?"

"Tobio-chan!?!?! I have a question that I need you to answer"

"Okay.....?"

"Have you talken with Hinata recently?"

"Yes, why.......?"

"Has Hina-chan told you anything, I don't maybe a purplish bruises around his neck or white bandages on his wrists"

"......"

"Tobio-chan????"

"Listen to me Oikawa-san. Since Shouyou goes to college with you and he's your coach too. I want you and your team to keep a close watch on him"

"Why? Is he getting abused??????????"

"Look, it's not my place to speak about Shouyou's life. Just remember that if Shouyou's sister, Natsu calls one of you. It means trouble. Also if you see Shouyou sing a sad song or draw, it means that something is going on with him. J-Just please keep a close eye on him."

"Okay, thank you Tobio-chan. I really appreciate it"

"You're welcome, Oikawa-san. Goodbye"

"Bye"

Oikawa hung up and put his phone back in his bag. "What did Kageyama say?" Matsukawa asked, Oikawa sighed "He told me that we should keep an eye on Hina-chan. If anything bad happens, Hina-chan's sister, Natsu will call one of us on his phone. Also Tobio-chan told me that if one of us see Hina-chan sing or draw, it means something is going on with him" he frowned. 

Sakusa frowns, "Let's hope nothing bad is happening to Hinata" he said. The rest of the team agreed. The team went home that they share.

(Couple weeks later. At the Main gym at Tokyo Academy)

The secretary of the Academy walk on the stage and cleared his throat and called for attention. Suddenly everybody went silenced. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Chairman Yukimura would like to say a few words so please pay attention" the secretary said, then stepped aside and bowed to the Chairman who started to speak through the mic. 

"Hello everybody, I'm Chairman Yukimura. I would like to announced that Tokyo Academy is going to do a play. One of my good friend, Edward, a movie producer is going to film your play and it would turn it into a movie. I chose three plays: Enchanted, Tangled, or Another Cinderella Story. If one of them has the most vote, we're going to do that play. And everyone in this Academy has to be part of the play. That's all, you can go back to class" Yukimura said, then left the stage. 

Most students (Girls) squealed, some groaned (guys who can't get a girlfriend) about the play and gossiped about what play they want to do. And some didn't even care about the play. 

(Lunch Time)

"So which character are you going audition, Shou-chan?" Izumi asked, Hinata rolled his eyes "I don't want to be in the play, I'll probably choose to do the costumes and makeup. What about you?" he asked. Izumi shrugged "I probably helped with the costumes and makeup too. What about you Kou-chan?" he asked, looking at his boyfriend. Kouji yawned "Probably be one of the dancers" he said. 

Izumi was about to say something when he saw the Volleyball team sat down with next to Hinata and blinked. "Hina-chan, so which character are you going to audition?" Oikawa asked, "I'm not going to audition because I'm going to help with the costumes and makeup" Hinata said, taking a bite of his bento. 

Oikawa whined "Whaaat? Why? I think you be the main character of one of the movies. Like Giselle, or Mary, or Rapunzel" he said. Hinata raised an eyebrow "Why should I be the main character? Also the ones you suggested are supposed to be a female who plays the part, not a male" he frowned, "Because Hina-chan, You'll make a lovely Giselle especially your hair because Giselle has red hair and it's curly too" Oikawa said. 

"Too-chan is right, Shou-chan! You should play the main character!" Izumi smiled. 

"He's right?" The rest of the people on the table was shocked that Oikawa was right well they're (Not Hinata) meant of course he's right but they aren't going to say it out loud to make his ego any bigger."I'm right? I-I mean of course I'm right....Ouch! That hurts, Iwa-chan" Oikawa whined when he got smacked across the head by Iwaizumi who scowled at his idiot best friend. 

"How is Oikawa right, Izumi?" Kouji asked his boyfriend. Izumi beamed "Because he is, I mean Shou-chan would make a wonderful Giselle, or Mary, or Rapunzel! You have a great singing voice, awesome dancing moves, and you have the soft looks as a girl too, Shou-chan!" he said. Hinata sighed "Even if I have all those you just said, doesn't mean I'm going to audition them" he said. 

Izumi and Oikawa whined "Eh? Why????" they pouted. Hinata frowned "Because I said I don't want to and I'm busy taking care of the volleyball and my family, I have no time playing a main character of some stupid play" he yelled, slamming his hands on the table as he stand then he felt guilty when he saw everyone looked shocked or hurt (Izumi and Oikawa) as he was sitting back down on his seat. 

"I'm sorry" Hinata frowned, Izumi grasped Hinata's hands "It's okay, Shou-chan. I know you're having a hard time, I thought playing the main character would make you happy because you get to sing and dance because you love to do them both" he frowned. 

Oikawa was about to say something when he, I mean everyone heard a voice yelled and ran towards their table and they turned to look at the person who was running to their table.


	4. Chapter 4

"Shou-chan!" A friend of Hinata's, and classmate too ran towards Hinata and gave him a hug. Izumi beamed "Aki-chan!" he said, excitedly. "Izu-chan, Seimukai, how are you guys?" Aki ( her real name is Atsuko Hideaki) asked, as she still has her arms wrapped around Hinata's neck.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Good! What about you, Aki-chan/Hideaki?" Izumi and Kouji asked. "Good" Atsuko smiled.   
  
  
  
  
  


Hinata introduced Atsuko to his Volleyball team, "Hello, I'm Hideaki Atsuko! You can call me Aki-chan or Hide-chan!" she introduced herself.   
  
  
  
  
  


The Volleyball team nodded and introduced themselves as well. Astuko looked at Hinata "So, what are we talking about?" she asked.   
  
  
  
  
  


Hinata sighed "About the play. Oikawa-san and Izumi wants me to play Giselle, or Mary, or Rapunzel which I think they're crazy-" Astuko interrupted Hinata "They're right, Shou-chan! You should audition one of them! You'll make a great Mary or Giselle or Rapunzel" she said. Hinata groans, "Of course you'll agreed with them" he frowned.   
  
  


"Oh! I was going to ask you a question, Shou-chan! Where is Chibi? I want to hold him again! He's sooooo cute!!!!!" Atsuko squealed as she unwrapped her arms around his neck, Izumi gasped "Yeah where is Chi-chan, Shou-chan! I want to hold him too" he said.   
  
  
  
  
  


'Chibi/Chi-chan? Who's that' the Volleyball team thought, curiously. Kouji saw their confused faces and sighed "It's Shouyou's pet" he said, "Oh okay" the Volleyball team said.   
  
  


"Chibi is sleeping right now" Hinata said, Izumi and Atsuko whined "Booo, I want to see him so bad" they pouted. Hinata sighed "Fine" he said, as the light auburn haired and a bubbly brunette squealed. Hinata scooped up his pet from his collar of his uniform shirt with his hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(This is Chibi, Hinata's cute tiny pet crow)  
  
  
  
  
  


Hinata rubbed his head "Hey Chibi, there's some people who wants to hold you" he smiled as Chibi opened his eyes around and looked around his surroundings and blinked and flapped his wings and jumped off of his owner's hands and landed on the table and look at the unfamiliar faces and tilted his head. 'So cute, it looks like Hinata/Hina-chan/Shouyou' The Volleyball team thought.   
  
  


Chibi flapped his wings and fly towards Iwaizumi who was shocked that Chibi came to him and snuggled against the collar of his shirt and fell asleep. Izumi and Astuko whined "So unfair! How come Chi-chan/Chibi goes to Iwaizumi-san and not us?" they pouted.   
  
  
  
  
  


Hinata snickers, "Probably because Iwaizumi-san won't get over excited to see Chibi and you guys will. And Chibi was too tired to see any people so he went to Iwaizumi-san because Chibi thought that Iwaizumi-san won't bother his sleep unlike some people" he looked at Izumi and Atsuko who pouted.   
  
  


"So, coach why do you have a pet crow?" Iwaizumi asked, as he rubbed Chibi's head with his forefinger who purred (Can crows even purr?).  
  
  


"I found him when I was little, he fell out his nest and he broken his right wing so I nursed him back to health so he can go back to his family but he didn't want to so I kept him. He was happy with me I guess. He's kinda like a service pet-" he got interrupted.   
  
  


"Why do you need a service pet?" Hanamaki asked. "He'll go find someone when I go into panic attacks, or if I hurt myself. I didn't exactly have the best life the beginning of my high school year and now" Hinata frowned, "Why? We thought you were so happy all the time" Matsukawa said. Hinata clenched his fists and his body shook "I-It was.....I have to go" He stand up and grabbed his half-eaten bento and put in his bag and began to walk away.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Wait, Shou-chan!" Izumi called out to Hinata but he already gone. Kouji said "Let him be, Izumi. He'll come back when he's ready" he frowned.  
  
  


Izumi sighed and turned to the Volleyball team "I-I'm sorry about that" he said, "No, we should be sorry. We didn't mean to pressure Hinata" Iwaizumi frowned. Matsukawa and Hanamaki agreed with Iwaizumi.   
  
  


Izumi sighed then he sat back down and begin to say "Shou-chan, he hasn't been himself when he graduate Middle School. I thought that Volleyball would make him happy, it did but after he went to national, that's when it all changed. It was a scary time for Shou-chan, Kageyama-san, and their team and Shou-chan's family and us too.  
  
  
  
  
  


We tried to help Shou-chan as many times but he keeps shutting us out, I was surprised that he shut out Kageyama-san and his team too. Shou-chan trying to hold all the blame on his shoulders and try to be strong but if he keeps this up any longer. He'll break-" Izumi got interrupted.   
  
  


"Oi, Izumi. Stop! Do you think Shouyou would like this if you tell his team about his life. He'll get mad then he'll have a panic attack-" Kouji said but shut up when Izumi shouted at his boyfriend, "Shut up, Kouji! I'm trying to help Shou-chan!"  
  
  
  
  
  


Kouji scowled "You think I don't want to? I want to help too but it's not mine or your's business to go tell Shouyou's life to people he doesn't want them to find out, it should be his choice if he wants to tell or not! Not ours!" he yelled then sighed "I'm not going to fight over this" he stand up and walked away.   
  
  


Izumi huffed then turned back to the team "C-Can you guys keep an eye on Shou-chan, please! Especially you, Iwaizumi-san" he said, Iwaizumi pointed himself "Me?" he asked, Izumi nodded "Yes you, Chibi trusts you, if he'll sleeps against the collar of someone's shirt. It means that he'll trust you" he said. Iwaizumi said, seriously "I will" he nodded.   
  
  


Izumi stand up and bowed "Thank you so much, Iwaizumi-san! You don't know how much that means to us." he and Atsuko left the table.   
  
  
  
  
  


The Volleyball team sighed 'What are we going to do?' they thought and got up from the table and went to class...........   
  
  
  
  


(Couple weeks later)  
  
  
  
  
  


Hinata went to a little cafe on a Saturday, close to the academy and started working on his homework and doing coach things. Natsu is with him, playing game on a tablet that Kenma led him. Speaking of Kenma, he met up with Hinata at the cafe and they talked and have fun playing games on the tablet along with Natsu.   
  
  


As time pass by. Messages on Hinata's keep blowing up to the roof, Hinata sighs and he checked his phone, lot of messages from his team, some from his father (Ugh), some from his childhood friends, and some from his old team.

Hinata opened a new messages and added a lot of people....  
  
  


He added **Ushijima Wakatoshi, Iwaizumi Haijime, Sakusa Kiyoomi, Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro, Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou, Aone Takanobu, Yaku Morisuke, Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu, Oikawa Tooru, Semi Eita, Yamagata Hayato, and Hoshiumi Korai** to a group-chat called **Volleyball Idiots**.   
  
  


**Hinata Shouyou** : Listen up, I've been getting a lot of complaining from the team. So I made this GC so all of you can get along and bond.   
  
  


**Sakusa Kiyoomi, Semi Eita, Yamagata Hayato, Miya Osamu, and Iwaizumi Haijime** left the chat. Hinata added them back on.   
  
  


**Hinata** : Oh no! If I'm suffering, you're going to as well. Nobody is leaving this chat unless I say so. Understand?  
  
  


 **Ushijima Wakatoshi** : Yes..  
  
  


 **Iwaizumi Haijime** : Yes..  
  
  


 **Sakusa Kiyoomi** : ....Yes...  
  
  


 **Matsukawa Issei** : Yes!  
  
  


 **Hanamaki Takahiro** : Yes!  
  
  
  


 **Kuroo Tetsurou** : Yes!  
  
  


 **Bokuto Koutarou** : Yes!  
  
  


 **Aone Takanobu** : Yes...  
  
  


 **Yaku Morisuke** : Yes...  
  
  


 **Miya Atsumu** : Yes!  
  
  


 **Miya Osamu** : Yes...  
  
  


 **Oikawa Tooru** : Yes!  
  
  


 **Semi Eita** : Yes...  
  
  


 **Yamagata Hayato** : Yes..  
  
  


 **Hoshiumi Korai** : Yes..  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Hinata Shouyou** : Good! I'm going to go back to working on my homework. If anybody tries to either mute, leave, or block this GC. You'll be doing 100 laps around the Academy...  
  
  


 **Hinata Shouyou** muted the GC.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Bokuto Koutarou** : HEY HEY HEY! This group chat is going to be fuckign awesome!  
  
  


 **Sakusa Kiyoom** i: *Fucking*  
  
  
  


 **Yaku Morisuke** : Language Bokuto! 💢  
  
  
  


 **Bokuto Koutarou** : Yaku, you're such a mom!  
  
  
  


 **Yaku Morisuke** : Hah?! 💢  
  
  
  


 **Oikawa Tooru** : Pfft! 😂😂  
  
  


 **Iwaizumi Haijime** : Shut up, Trashykawa! 😡  
  
  


 **Oikawa Tooru** : So mean, Iwa-chan! 😭  
  
  


 **Semi Eita** : I'm pretty sure this GC is supposed to be us bonding, not talk trash to each other. 😓  
  
  


 **Sakusa Kiyoomi** : Heh, good luck with that.   
  
  


**Miya Osamu** : Ditto.  
  
  


 **Iwaizumi Haijime** : Ditto  
  
  


 **Hoshiumi Korai** : Ditto.  
  
  


 **Semi Eita** : Mina-san........ 😓  
  
  


 **Kuroo Tetsurou** : Oh! You know what we should do! Change our usernames!   
  
  


**Bokuto Koutarou** : Bro! What an aweome idea! 🙌🏼  
  
  


 **Sakusa Kiyoomi** : *Awesome*  
  
  


 **Miya Atsumu** changed his username to **Tsumu**  
  
  


 **Miya Osamu** changed his username **Samu**  
  
  


 **Kuroo Tetsurou** changed **Bokuto Koutarou's** username to **Bokubro**  
  
  


 **Bokubro** changed **Kuroo Tetsurou's** username to **Kurobro**  
  
  


 **Iwaizumi** changed his username to **Godzilla**  
  
  


 **Sakusa Kiyoomi** changed his username to **Donewithpeople'sshits**  
  
  


 **Godzilla:** Mood  
  
  


 **Samu:** Mood  
  
  


 **Semi Eita** : Mood  
  
  


 **Yaku Morisuke** : Mood  
  
  


 **Oikawa Tooru** changed **Matsukawa Issei** , **Hanamaki Takahiro** and himself usernames to **Mattsun, Makki,** and **Pretty Setter**  
  
  


 **Godzilla** :More like Trash then Pretty Setter 🙄  
  
  


 **Pretty Setter** :So mean, Iwa-chan! It's not like your username is soooo awesome! Who nicknames themselves Godzilla? What are you, a child? 😝  
  
  


 **Godzilla** : Die, Shittykawa! 💢  
  
  


 **Godzilla** changed **Pretty Setter** his username to **Shittytrash**  
  
  


 **Shittytrash** : So mean, I'm telling Shou-chan on you! 😭😭  
  
  


 **Kurobro** changed **Yaku Morisuke's** username to **Yakumama**  
  
  


 **Yakumama** : ......   
  
  


**Mattsun** changed **Hoshiumi Korai's** username to **MiniGiant**  
  
  


 **Makki** changed **Ushijima Wakatoshi's** username to **Tooru's #1**  
  
  


 **Godzilla** : Hahaha, good one! 😂😂😂  
  
  


 **Godzilla** changed **Shittytrash** username to **Ushiwaka's Bitch**  
  
  
  


 **Mattsun** : Dude  
  
  


 **Makki** : That's  
  
  


 **Kurobro** : Fucking  
  
  


 **Bokubro** : Hilarious!  
  
  


 **Ushiwaka's Bitch** : IWA-CHAN! 😱🤬  
  
  


 **Yakumama** : Kuroo Language! 💢  
  
  


 **Semi Eita** changed his username to **Semi**  
  
  


 **Semi** changed **Yamagata Hayato 's** username to **Yama**  
  
  


 **Kurobro** changed **Aone Takanobu's** username to **WhiteWolf**  
  
  


 **Kurobro** changed **Semi's** username to **Semimama**  
  
  


 **Semimama** : ..........   
  
  


**Ushiwaka's Bitch** : We should change Shou-chan's username!   
  
  


**Donewithpeople'sshits** changed **Hinata Shouyou's** username to **Coach**  
  
  


 **Ushiwaka's Bitch** : That's sooo boring, Omi-chan!  
  
  
  


 **Donewithpeople'sshits** : He is our coach. So I changed it to Coach because Hinata Shouyou is longer. Also don't call me that, **Ushiwaka's Bitch**.... 🙄  
  
  


 **Ushiwaka's Bitch** : So mean, Omi-chan! 😭  
  
  
  


 **Kurobro** changed **Coach's** username to **Pretty** **mamacoach**  
  
  


 **Donewithpeople'sshits** : Do we really want to know why'd you changed Coach to Prettymamacoach?   
  
  
  


**Kurobro** : Well, Hinata is pretty, he acts like a mama, and he's our coach. So I smashed them all together!  
  
  
  


 **Bokubro** : Bro! Ur so smart!  
  
  
  


 **Donewithpeople'sshits** : *You're*  
  
  
  


 **Tsumu** : Shut up, GrammerNazi! 💢  
  
  
  


 **Prettymamacoach** unmated the GC.

 **Prettymamacoach** scrolled up to see what's going with the chat  
  
  
  


 **Prettymamacoach** : Iwaizumi-san and Sakusa-san, I am disappointed in you two.... 😒 Also I've got no comment on my username. It's pointless to change it when it's probably someone's going to change it later. 😓  
  
  
  


 **Donewithpeople'sshits** : .........  
  
  
  


 **Godzilla** : .........  
  
  


 **Tsumu** : Ooooooooooooh 😱  
  
  


 **Ushiwaka's bitch** : Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu 😱  
  
  


 **Bokubro** : Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr 😱   
  
  


**Kurobro** : Innnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn 😱  
  
  


 **Makki** : Troubbbbbbbbbbbbbbbble! 😱  
  
  


 **Mattsun** : Iwaizumi 😏  
  
  


 **Tsumu** : Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnd  
  
  


 **Ushiwaka's Bitch** : Omi-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 😝  
  
  


 **Donewithpeople'sshits** : *You are* or *You're*  
  
  
  


 **Godzilla** : Die, all of you annoying idiots! 🤬  
  
  
  


 **Semimama** : Mood 😑  
  
  
  


 **Yakumama** : God, please. 😓  
  
  
  


 **Samu** : One less Miya twin to live... 😉  
  
  


 **Tsumu** : Oi!!!!!!!!!!! 💢💢  
  
  


 **Prettymamacoach** : .....For the love of KAMI-SAN!!! I swear to god if you don't all shut up. I'll make you run 200 laps around the fucking academy tomorrow!!!!!! First, someone needs to change Oikawa-san username. We don't appreciate this fucking behavior! Second, this GC was supposed to be bonding and get along, not trash talk to each other. DO. YOU. FUCKING. UNDERSTAND. ME??????????????? 💢💢💢💢💢💢💢  
  
  


 **Tooru's #1** : Yes, Shouyou...... 😶  
  
  


 **Godzilla** : ......Hai Shouyou...... 😶  
  
  


 **Donewithpeople'sshits** : Hai...... I'm sorry, Shouyou........... 😕  
  
  
  


 **Mattsun** : Hai, Shou! 😨  
  
  


 **Makki** : Yes, Shou! 😨  
  
  
  


 **Kurobro** : H-Hai, I'm sorry Coach! 😨  
  
  


 **Bokubro** : Y-Yes, Shouyou! 😨  
  
  


 **WhiteWolf** : ....Hmm..... 😶  
  
  


 **Yakumama** : Yes... I understand..... 😞  
  
  


 **Tsumu** : Yes, Shou-chan...... I understand! 😨  
  
  


 **Samu** : Yes... I'm sorry Shouyou... 😞  
  
  


 **Ushiwaka's Bitch** : H-H-Hai, Shou-chan! 😨😱  
  
  


 **Semimama** : I'm sorry, Shouyou........ 😞  
  
  


 **Yama** : We understand, Shouyou........ 😞  
  
  


 **MiniGiant** : We understand....... 😞  
  
  


 **Tooru's #1** changed **Ushiwaka's Bitch** username to **Waka's bottom**.  
  
  


 **Tooru's #1** : How's that, Shouyou?  
  
  


 **Prettymamacoach** : It's much better than Ushiwaka's bitch. So I'll let it slide.   
  
  


**Waka's bottom** : Shou-chan! 😭  
  
  


 **Tsumu** : Pfft 😂  
  
  


 **Godzilla** : Pfft 😂  
  
  


 **Semimama** : Ha! 😂  
  
  


 **Yama** : Lol 😂😂  
  
  


 **Kurobro** : I'm dying lol 😂😂😂  
  
  


 **Donewithpeople'sshits** : Good.. 😒  
  
  
  


 **Bokubro** : Noooooooo, don't die!! Kurobro! 🥺🥺  
  
  


 **Prettymamacoach** : ................  
  
  


 **Prettymamacoach** : Since all of you guys are being brats to each other. You are being punished. Semi-san, 100 serves tomorrow. Iwaizumi-san, Matsukawa-san, and Hanamaki-san 100 laps around the academy tomorrow. Yaku-san 100 receives, and lastly. Sakusa-san, Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san, Atsumu-san, Oikawa-san, and Osamu-san, you all are going to have a 5 set match tomorrow. Sakusa-san, Atsumu-san, and Bokuto-san are team 1 and Kuroo-san, Oikawa-san, and Osamu-san are team 2.   
  
  
  


**Prettymamacoach** : Aone-san, Hoshiumi-san, and Ushijima-san, you all are off the hook since you haven't been trash talking to anyone on this team. Yamagata-san, you are off the hook but you're close to getting punished. So watch what you say. That is all I've got to say. Everyone get rested before your training and match starts tomorrow. Goodbye.   
  
  


**Prettymamacoach** have logged off the GC.   
  


**Everyone** logged off as well 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://em.wattpad.com/bc4a789455fd06e6787001832a3d88bdc8539391/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f33534a744f5154773669456e61513d3d2d3931323234383838332e313631643066373830366130356235663433313338393335353534372e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280 - Put this here just in case the pic on the Chapter doesn't show up


	5. Chapter 5

(Couple weeks later)  
  
  
  
  
  


Hinata was in his room, was about to finish his homework when he heard his house door slammed opened 'Great that bastard that I'm supposed to call father is home' he thought. "Shouyou! Where are you?" Isao screamed, angrily. Hinata sighed, as he got up from his chair and walked out of his room and walked downstairs to see his father sitting on the couch, drinking a beer "What do you need, father?" he asked.   
  
  
  
  


"Where's the money that I told you I needed?!" Isao scowled, "I haven't gotten it yet" Hinata said, "Well I told you I needed it Friday, Its Thursday!" Isao threw the bottle at Hinata who barely missed it. "I'll talk with Chairman Yukimura tomorr-" Hinata whimpered when his father slapped him across his cheek, hard. Hinata fell down on the ground from that hard slapped. Isao started kicking him then grabbed a fistful of Hinata's hair and dragged him across the room and then grabbed his beer bottles and started hitting them at his son.  
  
  


"I need it now!" Isao screamed as he kicked Hinata one last time "When I get back, I want the money on the kitchen table" he said, walking towards the door, slamming it. Hinata wheezed and groaned in pain. Natsu saw that Isao leaving the house and ran downstairs to the living room and saw her brother all bruised and bloody. "Nii-chan!" she ran to him.  
  
  


"N-Natsu-chan" Hinata placed his palm against her cheek, gently. Natsu grabbed his hand "Nii-chan! We need to call a hospital! You're hurt!" she started to tear up. Hinata placed his other hand on his side and groaned as he tried to sit up but failed miserably "I can't, the hospital is expensive and dad wouldn't like his moneymaker gone" he frowned. "B-But" Natsu frowned.   
  
  


"I need you to leave and go find Nanami-sensei before dad hurts you. It'll kills me if he ever hurts you. T-Take Chibi with y-you too" Hinata said, wincing in pain. Natsu shook her head "No I can't leave you, Nii-chan! You've been abused enough, I can't lose you!" she started to sobbed. Hinata was about to say something when he fainted from the lost of blood.   
  
  
  
  
  


Natsu gasped and shook her brother's body, then she ran up to her brother's room, grabbed his phone and ran downstairs and ran toward Hinata Natsu opened her brother's messages and see who he recently texted, and it was Matsukawa and Sakusa. She saw that on the text that they're with their parents.  
  
  
  


"I need you to find, one of Nii-chan's friend, I think his name is Mattsun-san, Chibi" Natsu said, to Chibi who chirped and flapped his wings to go find Matsukawa.  
  
  
  
  
  


(With Matsukawa and Sakusa)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Issei sitting at a fancy restaurant with his parents, along with Kiyoomi and his parents. He and Kiyoomi sighed when both their mothers, Yuri and Yui whined about something. That something was about marriage.  
  
  


Their fathers, Yasushi and Kaito sighed too at their wives. "Mou, Sei-kun! When are you going to get married so I can have grandchildren?! You're already at the age of getting married anyway!" Yuri whined.   
  
  


"Mom, I told you that I'm focusing on Volleyball and following dads footsteps of being a police officer" Issei sweat-drops at his mother when she whined again. "But I want grandchildren though" Yuri pouted. Yasushi said "Dear, he'll get married in the future when he's ready" he rubbed his wife's back for comfort.   
  
  


"And I told you mom, I want to be a professional Volleyball Player" Kiyoomi sighs, at his mother who is also whining about wanting grandchildren. Kaito sweat-drops at his wife behavior as he is trying to comfort his wife.   
  
  


"Are you at least dating someone?" Yuri and Yui asked.  
  
  
  
  
  


Issei said "No, I'm not but I do like someone"  
  
  


Kiyoomi sighs, "No.........but I do like someone  
  
  


Yuri and Yui gasped "Who is the one that stole my lovely son's heart!!!" they squealed. The women's sons was about to say something when they heard a chirp and turned to see Chibi flapping his wings and landed his feet down on the table.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Chibi, what are you doing here? Where's Shouyou?" Kiyoomi asked. Chibi started chirping panicking. "Woah, Chibi! Calm down.. Mom do you have papers and ink in your purse?" Issei asked. Yuri nodded and grabbed the papers and ink from her purse and put them on the table right in front of the cute crow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chibi jumps in the ink bowl and wet his cute little feet and flap his wings towards the blank papers and started to write on the papers by jumping around. He stopped after he wrote what he wanted on the paper and fly out the way so college students and their parents can see.   
  
  
  
  
  


It says 'Shou is in trouble. Dad is a meanie. Save him'   
  
  
  
  
  


"Is someone with Shouyou?" Issei asked, Chibi nodded, "Who?" Kiyoomi asked, Chibi went back to writing on the paper and jump away from it for them to see.   
  
  


'His sister'  
  
  


Yasushi stand up "Issei, call your friends for back up. My team and I will meet up at Shouyou-kun's house" Issei nodded as his parents left with Kiyoomi's after they paid the bill. "I'll drive to Shouyou's house. I'll meet you there" Kiyoomi said, Issei nodded. They both went their separate ways.  
  
  
  
  
  


(With Matsukawa)   
  
  
  
  
  


Matsukawa ran to his car, got in and start the engine and back up and started driving to his place where he lives with his friends AKA his Volleyball team. He grabbed his phone and dialed Makki. 

"Hello...?"

"Takahiro, I need you and Iwaizumi to get dressed as soon as possible when I drive in the driveway. Something bad happened to Shou"

"Oh my god?! What happened to Shou? Is he okay?"

"I don't know the whole story but Chibi came to the restaurant where I was meeting with my parents."

"Alright, I'll go tell Iwaizumi and get ready. Honk the horn when you've arrived"

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit. Bye"

"Bye"

Matsukawa hung up ' I hope you're okay, Shouyou' he thought. He pushed on his gas peddle hard and he drove to his place as fast as he can. He pulled up to the driveway and honked the horn a couple of times to tell them he had arrived. Everyone ran out to the car and Matsukawa rolled down his window. 

Everyone was bombing questions about Hinata like 'Is he okay?' or 'What happened to him?'   
  
  
  
  
  


Matsukawa said "I don't know honestly. But what I know is that his dad is abusing him. So Oikawa was right about the abusing part." he frowns "Iwaizumi, Takahiro, I need you two to come with me as back up. Oikawa, I need you to call Yukitaka and his boyfriend. Atsumu, I need you to call Kageyama to tell him what's happening with Shouyou. Kuroo, call Kozume and tell him the same thing. And Ushijima, I need you to call your parents just in case if Shouyou can't or don't want to go to the hospital"   
  
  
  
  
  


The people who Matukawa listed nodded and did what he told them. Iwaizumi and Hanamaki jumped in the car and Matsukawa drove off and drive to Hinata's house.   
  
  
  
  
  


(At Hinata's house)  
  
  


Mtasukawa, Iwaizumi, and Hanamaki got out the car and saw yellow tape around the house, telling that it's off limits. They ran into the house, saw broken bottles everywhere and blood too. Their eyes widen in horror. "Dad, where are you?" Issei asked, calling out his father. "I'm in the living room, son" Yasushi yelled from the living room.   
  
  


They ran into the living room and saw Hinata in a horrible state and Sakusa holding his head gently. "Oh my god, is Shouyou going to be okay?" Iwaizumi asked. Yuri frowned "He's lost a lot of blood, but I think he's going to be okay but we need to take him to a hospital-" she looked down to see Natsu shook her head, "You can't! If you take him to a hospital, the doctor will have to call dad and dad will hurt Nii-chan more" she frowned.   
  
  


Matsukawa said "Mom, I told Ushijima to call his parents. They're coming to our place to check on Shouyou " Yuri nodded "Alright. Issei and Takahiro-kun, I need you two to pack a suitcase for Hinata-kun, he's going to stay with you guys for a while until everything gets sorted out. Hajime-kun, I need you to help pack a suitcase with Natsu-chan, she's going to stay with us for a while. Kiyoomi-kun, I need you to carry Shou-kun to the car" she said.   
  
  
  
  
  


Issei and Takahiro nodded and did what she told them. Iwaizumi nodded as well, grabbed Natsu's hand and helped her pack a suitcase for her. Kiyoomi nodded.   
  
  
  
  
  


After Issei and Takahiro packed stuffed for Hinata, they put them in the car. Iwaizumi put Natsu's stuff in Matsukawa's limo. Kiyoomi came out of the house, carrying Hinata in bridal style and put him in his own car and closed the car door. Yuri walked out the house with Natsu and locked the door and walk towards the limo and helped Natsu get in the limo and closed the door behind her. "Call us if you hear anything about Hinata-kun, Issei." Yasushi said and got in the limo as well and the limo drove off.   
  
  


Matsukawa and Hanamaki got in Matsukawa's car and Sakusa and Iwaizumi got in the other car and they both drove off to their place.   
  
  


(At T.A. Volleyball Team's house)   
  
  


Sakusa carried Hinata, bridal style, into their house. Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa grabbed Hinata's stuff and followed Sakusa. Ushijima's parents saw Sakusa, carrying Hinata and ran over to him. Utsui took Hinata in his arms and took him to a room, his wife followed him.   
  
  
  
  
  


Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, Sakusa, and Matsukawa went into their living room and sat down on a couch. "I called Izu-chan, he said he'll be in a hour with his boyfriend" Oikawa said, sitting on the couch, opposite of Iwaizumi. Osamu said "I called Tobio, he said he'll be here soon" he sat down next to Oikawa.   
  
  
  
  
  


"I've called Kenma as well" Kuroo sat down next to Bokuto, "So, what happened when you got to Shouyou's house?" Bokuto said.   
  
  


Iwaizumi clenched his fists "It was horrible, the place had broken bottles everywhere. there was blood too, Shouyou's blood. Then when we saw Shouyou, h-he was beat up badly, Matukawa-san told us that he lost a lot of blood" he gritted his teeth. Hanamaki frowned "When Issei and I went to pack stuff for Shouyou, we saw blades in his bathroom that had blood on them. We don't know if Shouyou self-harmed himself or his father used it on Shouyou" he clenched his fists.   
  
  


Yaku gasped "Oh my god, that's horrible!" he said. Aone nodded, his face showed anger on it. "Where's Natsu-san?" Yamagata asked. "She's with my parents for now" Matsukawa replied. "I can't believe that his bastrd would do this to his own son" Oikawa said, angrily.   
  
  
  
  
  


The rest of the team agreed. Ushijima wrapped his arms around Oikawa's waist when he sat down next to him "It's going to okay, Shouyou is strong" he said, kissing his lover's forehead. Oikawa sighed.   
  
  


A door slammed open, footsteps ran to the living room, there stood Kageyama and Kenma, panting from running. "Is Shouyou okay? Where is he? How is he doing?" they asked, Atsumu walked up to his lover and grabbed his hand, guiding him to the couch where Osamu is sitting and sat down. Kuroo did the same with Kenma, they both sat down between Bokuto "We don't know. Mom and dad are taking care of Hinata's wounds" Ushijima said.   
  
  


"This is my fault, if I had call for help. Shouyou wouldn't gotten hurt" Kageyama gritted his teeth, "We don't know when Shouyou's evil dad comes back home, Kageyama" Kenma frowned. "This isn't your fault, Tobio-chan" Atsumu said, griped his lover's hand tightly, in comfort.   
  
  


Utsui and his wife, Kaiko came out the room and sat down on one of the couches. "How is he doing, Ushijima-sans?" Kageyama asked, Kaiko replied back "He's doing fine, he has lost a lot of blood, has a couple of broken bones, lots of cuts on his arms and back, and he also have a fever" she sighed, Utsui said "Can anybody tell us what's happening with Hinata-kun, why is he getting abused?" he asked. The volleyball team turned to Kageyama and Kenma.   
  
  


"I don't know a lot about his dad but I can tell you. That when Shou was a child, his father left his family. Apparently he couldn't deal of taking care of kids so he left them. Sora-san, Shou's mom, she suddenly got ill after she gave birth to Natsu. Shou blamed himself for his father leaving, his mom getting ill, so he started self-harming himself but he stopped when his two childhood friends, Yukitaka and Sekimukai saw what he was doing to himself. Then Shou started cutting himself after his mom got in a car accident during our national.   
  
  


He was kinda okay when he started volleyball at Karasuno. He gotten better when he and I started dating but during my Youth Training Camp, he broke up with me when he told me that his mother was in a coma around before our second year. He couldn't focus dating and volleyball, so he quit the team, broke off with me, to focus on his mom. He had to work five jobs to pay the hospital bills, the house bills, his sister's school and his school too.....Then suddenly Shou transferred somewhere closer to Tokyo to find a better hospital for his mom to get better. That's when I lost contact with Shou" Kageyama explained.

Kenma said as Kageyama took a break from speaking, "But she didn't get better, she's been in a coma for a year. Shouyou felt hopeless that he couldn't do anything, so he started cutting himself again because he blamed himself for Sora-san car accident. He stopped when he saw Yukitaka and Sekimukai at college. But then three month ago, Sora-san passed away.   
  
  


That's when Isao-san, Shouyou's father appeared. Shouyou suddenly called me and Kageyama when Isao-san appeared. Then after a month after Sora-san death. Isao-san started abusing Shouyou. Natsu would always call me or Kageyama on Shouyou's phone when Shouyou was injured badly, so either I or Kageyama would come to his house when his father wasn't home. we would stay with him for a couple of days until Isao-san comes back to whatever he's doing."  
  
  
  


Eveyone felt sick to their stomach after what they just heard from what Kageyama and Kenma said. Kaiko gasped "That's horrible, why doesn't Hinata-kun called the police?" she asked. "That's what we told him, but he couldn't deal of separating Natsu so he didn't call the police." Kenma sighed.   
  
  


"Oh and another thing, Natsu is ill too. She has cancer so she doesn't have much life to live. But Shouyou doesn't know about it. I took Natsu to a doctor's appointment one time, because she didn't want Shou to worry so I took his place instead. The doctors told us that she had cancer, I asked the doc, is there anything we could do, the doc shook his head. I wanted to tell Shouyou about this but Natsu told me, she didn't want to make him worry so she kept quite but when she gets worse, she would always come to me" Kageyama said.   
  
  


"How old was she when she find out she had cancer?" Kaiko asked, Kageyama replied back "Um, she's seven years old right now, so we found out when she was five years old, so two years ago" he frowned. "How is it that Shou-chan looks so happy but in the inside, he's hurting" Oikawa frowned. Kenma sighs, "He probably didn't want to show that he's weak, he also didn't want pity too. So he would put on a fake facade so nobody won't tell what's happening with his life."  
  
  


"So why does Shouyou draw or sing a sad song?" Bokuto asked, Kageyama responded back "His mother used to draw or sing when he was younger. So, Shouyou decided to draw or sing a sad song if something bad happens or if he's stressed instead of self-harming himself." he sighed. "Does Hinata-kun take any pills, Kageyama-kun or Kenma-kun?" Utsui asked. "The only pills he's taken is his anti-depressing pills" Kenma replied back. "Thank you for telling us, Kageyama-kun and Kenma-kun. I know it wasn't your business to tell but we needed to know" Kaiko said.   
  
  


Kageyama rubbed his neck, nervously "It was nothing, I just wanted to help Shouyou. Do you think it's alright to see him?" he asked, Kenma agreed. Kaiko said "Of course, you can go see him" she and her husband got up and showed Kageyama and Kenma the room where Hinata is.   
  
  


Everyone didn't know what to say, they felt sad for their friend and couch, they also felt angry for not noticing Hinata being sad or hurting. They felt like a horrible friend.   
  
  


(With Kageyama, Kenma, and Hinata)  
  
  


Kageyama eyes widen in horror when he saw his best friend/ex-boyfriend; white bandages wrapped his both of his arms and legs, his torso, and his head. He walked up towards the bed and pulled up a chair and sat down, he grabbed the injured boy's hand and tightened his hand. Kenma took a chair as well and sat down, he grabbed Shouyou's other hand and squeezed it, not to tightly though.   
  
  


"I'm so sorry, Shouyou" Kageyama and Kenma said, as tears rolled down their face.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Shouyou/Shou-chan!" Izumi and Kouji yelled as they slammed the door open, panting from running. They walked into the room, closing the door behind them and walking up where Kageyama is.   
  
  


"How is he, Kageyama-san and Kozume-san?" Izumi asked, Kageyama sighed "He lost a lot of blood, a couple broken bones, cuts on his arms and back" he frowned, Kouji put his hand on the raven-haired's shoulder "He's going to be alright. Shouyou's strong" he said. Izumi, Kenma, and Kageyama agreed.   
  
  


"Where's Natsu-chan?" Izumi asked, Kenma said "She's with Matsukawa-san's parents" Kouji sighed with relief "Good, she's not with that abusive bastard" he scowled. Kaiko walked in "Boys, I need to check on Hinata-kun, do you mind if you can leave?" she said. Kageyama, Kenma, Izumi, and Kouji shook their heads and left the room. Kaiko smiled at the injured boy "You have some amazing friends, Hinata-kun" she said.   
  
  


(With Hinata's mind)   
  
  


Hinata groaned and woke up "Ugh, where am I at?" he asked himself, looking around; seeing that he's at a beach? 'What the hell? Why am I at a beach?' he suddenly saw a women sat down at the shore of the ocean and walk towards the lady and sat next to her. "Beautiful, isn't it?" the lady said. Hinata nodded "Yeah....O-Oh my names is Hinata Shouyou" he introduced himself to the lady.  
  
  


"I know who you are.....Shou-chan" the lady turned to look at him, smiling. Shouyou eyes widen and he hugged the lady tightly "Mom" he sobbed. "My baby" Sora wrapped her arms around her son and tears ran down her face. "H-How? I thought you're dead" Shouyou said. Sora smiled "I may be dead but you're mind is telling you that I'm alive" she said.   
  
  


Shouyou tilted his head "What do you mean?" he asked, "It means, your heart and mind keeps telling you that I'm not dead, Its saying that you aren't ready to let me go" Sora said, looking at the sunset. "They're probably right, I feel like people I loved keeps leaving me. Dad already left me, you left me, Natsu is going to leave me too. Who's next?" Shouyou frowned, "So you know that Natsu have cancer, huh?" Sora frowned. Shouyou nodded "I knew a couple weeks after Tobio-kun took her to her doctors appointment" he said.  
  
  


"It's true that we're going to leave you but that doesn't mean we're gone in here" Sora pointed in to his heart. Shouyou sighed "But who do I have left after you, dad, and Natsu gone?" he said, Sora smiled "Your friends and you're volleyball team, Shou-chan. They're aren't going to leave you" she said, kissing his forehead.   
  
  


Shouyou hummed "Maybe you're right" he teased, smiling. "Maybe?? Of course I'm right, I'm your mother" Sora said, ruffling her son's hair. Shouyou giggled, Sora smiled "It's been so long since I've heard you giggle or see you smile" she said "Remember Shouyou, you have so much life. Don't waste it just because Natsu, your father, and I are gone. You have friends that's there for you. Or a lover too" she wiggle her eyebrows at the last part. Shouyou's cheeks burned red from embarrassment. Sora giggled at her son's embarrassment.   
  
  
  
  
  


"I love you, baby" Sora wraps her arms around him, "I love you too, mom" Shouyou lean his head on her shoulders, "I'll have to go but I'll always love you no matter what" Sora kiss her son's head for the last time and suddenly disappeared in thin air. Shouyou turned back to the ocean and look into the sunset goes down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCREW YOU EVIL FATHER!!!!!!!!!!! 💢💢💢💢💢💢💢💢💢💢💢💢💢


	6. Chapter 6

(Coupe weeks later)

Hinata sighed as he looked out at the window of someone's room, "Can I come in?" someone knock the open door, Hinata looked at the person who knocked "Of course you can come in, Iwaizumi-san. It's your room" he said, Iwaizumi walked in his room and sat down next to Hinata on the bed "How are you feeling?" he asked. Shouyou sighed "I'm doing alright. Matsukawa-san's parents are looking for my father who's on the run, Natsu doesn't have much life to live. All I'm doing is nothing because I'm just a weak little no-"   
  
  


"Hey! You aren't weak, Shouyou. You're stronger then that. You've dealt with so much in your life, Don't say you're just a weak little nobody because you aren't" Iwaizumi said, firmly. Hinata rested his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder "Thank you, Iwaizumi-san" he said. Iwaizumi wrapped his arm around Hinata's shoulder "You're welcome, Shouyou" he said.   
  
  


(A Year Later....... During Hinata's Second Year of College)  
  
  


A lot happened changed in Hinata's life after he got rescue by his team players. His evil father ran out of his life because the police are looking for him. Natsu is living with the Matsukawa's. And Hinata is living with his team's big penthouse that they share together. Kenma (As vice-coach/manager), Yahaba, Kyotani, Futakuchi, Akaashi, Kawanishi, and Suna joined the team around Hinata's second year of of college and their GC, lol.   
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  


Team Karasuno, Nekoma, Aobajosai, Date Tech, Shiratorizawa, and Kakugawa are all standing in front of the training camp building of Tokyo College, and let me tell you. It's really big. Tokyo Academy is a rich college. All the teams and their coaches was invited by the T.A coach of Volleyball. All the teams walk towards the gym, hearing squeaking shoes, balls being slammed hard on the floor, wall, etc. and people yelling 'nice receive' or nice spike' or 'nice toss' or 'nice serve'   
  
  
  
  
  


The teams walked in and bowed, "Thank you for having us!" The T.A team bowed as well.  
  
  
  
  
  


All the volleyball teams turned when the coach of T.A Volleyball came in the gym. They all huddled around the coaches of each teams. Hinata standing in front of all the coaches, "Welcome, everyone to Tokyo's training camp. I am happy you could all join with us. For this 5 weeks of training, is going to be hell so be ready but also have fun but not too much fun, we don't need people to wreck anything or get injured because they got too excited. That is all. T.A, show the other teams where they are going to sleep and show them around. You're dismissed"   
  
  
  
  
  


"Hai, Coach!" The T.A showed the rest of the team where they are going to be staying and show them around. When the tour was over, all the teams went back to the gym and huddled around Hinata again. "Hello again, I'm glad you guys have settled in before the camp starts but before that happens. I have a surprise." Hinata says, "You can come in guys"   
  
  
  
  
  


The 'Guys' that Hinata was referring are Kita Shinsuke and Aran Ojiro, Was Captain and Ace of Inarizaki High. Sawamura Daichi, Sugawara Koushi, and Azumane Asahi, Was Captain, Vice-Captain, and Ace of Karasuno. Nobuyki Kai, Was Vice-Captain of Nekoma. Moniwa Kaname, Kamaski Yasushi, and Sasaya Takehito, Was Captain, Vice-Captain, and Wing Spiker of Date Tech. Washio Tatsuki, Was Wing Spiker of Fukurodani Academy. Tendo Satori, Was Middle Blocker of Shiratorizawa. And lastly, Motoya Komori, Was Libero of Itachiyama Academy. They all go to different colleges but agreed to help with the training camp.   
  
  
  
  
  


"I have asked all of them to join this training camp. So please get along, if you don't. There will be **consequences** , understand?" Hinata give them a smile but you could tell it was a scary smile.   
  
  


"Y-Yes Coach!"   
  
  


"Good. firstly, all of you are going to be running 50-100 laps around the Academy. Now, get your asses moving!" Hinata blew his whistle, "Yessir!" All the teams and the people Hinata asked them to join the camp went to run 50-100 laps around the Academy.......   
  
  
  
  
  


(Around 8pm, that day)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakusa walk to the big giant shower room that the camp has before anyone could get there first, he likes his peace and quiet since he deals with loud and annoying people every day (Oikawa, Kuroo, Atsumu, Bokuto, Matsukawa, Hanamaki, and Futakuchi.) Sometimes Iwaizumi because he have to deal with Oikawa, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa. Yaku because he have to deal with Kuroo and sometimes Bokuto but now that Akaashi have joined the team, he deals with Bokuto. And Osamu, when he bickers or fights with his brother.   
  
  
  
  
  


Sakusa with a towel around his hips, hums when he gets in the giant ass tube and enjoys the hot water. 'Ah, peace and quiet' but it got ruined when he heard the door slammed open and his annoying teammates and the other teams walk in or ran in not fast though and joined Sakusa in the shower room.   
  
  


'I spoke to soon..........' Sakusa sighs. Some people joined Sakusa in the tube, while other sat on the stools to wash and soap their bodies. Oikawa, Astumu, and Osamu got into a bickering fight. Bokuto, Suna, and Kuroo snickers or laugh at them. Tsukishima and Akaashi sighs in disappointment at their lovers. Kageyama was talking with Motoya and Hoshiumi. Yamaguchi, Kumini, and Kenma was talking about video games.   
  
  


Daichi, Kita, Aran, Nobuyki, and Washio was talking about college. Suga, Iwaizumi, Semi, Yaku, Moniwa, and some of the new first/second years of Karasuno, Nekoma, Date Tech, Aobjohsai, and Shiratorizawa was getting to know each, Sempais to Kohais. Futakuchi and Kamaski having their usually bickering, And Sasaya keeping Kamaski in check. Aone, Hyakuzawa, and Asahi was talking but more like Asahi stuttering mess because of him being a scaredy-cat.  
  
  
  


Goshiki, Koganegawa, Sakunami, Lev, Inuoka, and Kindaichi was talking about what to do when it's summer. Kyotani and Yamamoto having a glare off and Yahaba was sighing at them in disappointment. Tendo, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki talking about memes and Ushijima and Yamagata just listen in. Shirabu, Kawanishi, and Shibayama talking about life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Oikawa, Osamu, and Atsumu got really pissed at each, so they started throwing bar soaps at each other, one the bar soap missed one of them and instead they hit someone else.........  
  
  


That 'someone else' was Hinata Shouyou as he opened the door when he heard loud noises. The bar soap hit his forehead and was about to drop on the floor when Hinata catches it.   
  
  


'Fuck!' everyone was scared about what's going to happens next especially Oikawa and the Miya twins.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Suga-san, Daichi-san, Asahi-san, Tadashi-kun, Tobio-kun, Kei-kun, and the rest of the 1-2nd years of Karasuno, you can leave. You've been in the shower room for awhile"   
  
  


All the ex-Karasuno and 1-2-3rd years Karsuno left the shower room quickly, don't really want to deal with Hinata's wrath.   
  
  


"Kenma, Nobuyuki-san, Morisuke-san, Sou-kun, Lev, Shiba-kun, and sadly the two of you, Yamamoto-kun and Tetsurou-san, and the rest of the 1-2nd years of Nekoma, you can leave as well"   
  
  


'What do you mean, sadly?! How Mean, Shou-chan/Shrimpy!' Kuroo and Yamamoto thought as they left quickly as well with the Nekomas.   
  
  


"Haijime-san, Takahiro-san, Issei-san, Yahaba-kun, Yutaro-kun, Akira-chan, Kentarou-kun, and the rest of the Aobajohsais, all of you can leave. Tooru-san, you are staying"  
  
  


All of the Aobajohsais, new and old left quickly as well. Tooru had to stay behind.  
  
  


"Moniwa-san, Sasaya-san, Takanobu-san, Kanji-kun, Sakunami-kun, and the rest of 1-2 years of Date Tech, you can leave. Kamaski-san, and Kenjio-san, you're staying as well."  
  
  
  


The ex-Date Tech and 1-2-3rd years of Date Tech left quickly as well, leaving behind Kamaski and Futakuchi.   
  
  


"Keiji-san, Koutarou-san, and Washio-san, you can leave as well"   
  
  


The ex-Fukurodani left quickly.   
  
  


"Wakatoshi-san, Eita-san, Tsutomu-kun, Kenjiro-kun, Hayato-san, Taichi-san, Tendo-san, and the rest of 1-2nd years Shiratorizawa, you can leave as well"  
  
  


Ex-Shiratorizawa and 1-2-3rd years Shiratorizawa left quickly.   
  
  


"Yudai-kun and the rest of Kakugawa, you can leave as well"  
  
  


Hyakuzawa and his team left quickly as well.   
  
  


"Kiyoomi-san, Korai-san, and Komori-san, you can leave"   
  
  


Komori and Hoshiumi left quickly with Sakusa following behind them.   
  
  


"Shin-san, Aran-san, and Rintarou-san, you can leave as well. Osamu-san and Atsumu-san, both of you are staying behind"   
  
  


Aran, and Suna left quickly with Kita following behind them.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Now with you, 5 bumbling idiots! You. Are. In. **Fucking**. Trouble." Hinata said, whiling crossing his arms, giving them the disappointment mom stare.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Futakuchi, Kamaski, Oikawa, and the Miya twins gulp as Hinata started giving them a long ass lecture. While that's happening, all the people who left the shower room, was listening outside the shower room, either being scared of what's happening in there, or snickering or relief that it's not them in there.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(11 am.)   
  
  
  
  
  


All the teams are in the dining-room, having breakfast. The coaches and managers are in the corner, talking about what's going to happen with today's lesson. As everyone settled down at their own tables, eating their breakfast.   
  
  


"Soooo. What's your punishment that Shouyou gave you?" Kuroo asked, giving the 5 idiots who got lectured yesterday in the shower room a smirk, "150 laps for a week" Kamaski says, "I still think it's unfair that I have to do it. I'm not apart of Hinata's team" he whines.   
  
  


"Well, if you two hadn't fight in front of your old team, then Shouyou wouldn't given you 150 laps for a week as a punishment" Yaku deadpans, "Hahaha!" Bokuto and Kuroo laughs, "I don't think you should be laughing, Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san. Shouyou-san, would probably give you 150 laps just for laughing at them" Akaashi said monotone. "Geh!" Kuroo and Bokuto shudders.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Speaking of Shouyou, where is he?" Osamu asked, before anyone could say anything. A door slammed open and there stood Kenma panting. "Does anyone know, where Shouyou is? I couldn't find him in his room..."  
  
  


"We thought he's with you" Aobajohsai Coach said. Kenma shook his head, "No, I thought he's in the dining-room, getting breakfast but I don't see him anywhere"   
  
  
  
  
  
  


"We need to find Shou, fast" Kageyama said, as he stand up and walk over to Kenma. Shiratorizawa coach said, "Why don't everyone go looking for Coach Hinata while we wait here just in case he comes here." Everyone nodded and went their separate ways to find Hinata.   
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  


Some team went to look around the Academy, some went to look in the woods (There' woods behind the Academy), and some went to look around the training camp.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Shouyou! Where are you?" Ushijima and Sakusa shouted, while Kenma opened the door to the bathroom closest to the gym in a panicked hurry. Kenma has teams in his eyes and his breathy short gasps from exhaustion. He could felt it, both Ushijima and Sakusa too. They all knew something bad had happened to Shouyou.   
  
  


"Kozume stop panicking! We're going to find Shouyou!" Sakusa shouted, he rarely shouts but when it comes to someone he cares especially his boyfriend, Shouyou. As he place his hands on Kenma's shoulders but to them slapped away by a shaking hand, Sakusa was shocked, "I'm not going to stop panicking until he's in front of me-well us, unharmed and well" Kenma shouts, already running toward the next bathroom.   
  
  
  
  
  


Ushijima and Sakusa glace at each other and following after Kenma. The three boys continued slamming open every bathroom stalls for the next 20 minutes and by now, the only bathroom they still had to check was the farthest away from the gym. Kenma slammed open the door, his mind already drowning in endless possibility of what could really happened. All he cared for his best friend, was to be unharmed and smiling at him and giving him an apology for making them worry, well everyone worry.   
  
  
  
  
  


Instead, a loud, high-pitched shriek escaped Kenma's mouth at what he really found.   
  
  


"SHOUYOU!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ushijima and Sakusa have run really fast when they heard Kenma screamed really loud, they haven't heard Kenma scream or shouts often but then again it's Shouyou. He'll do anything for Shouyou.   
  
  


They opened the door and gasped really loudly.   
  
  


In the bathroom, Hinata was laying motionless on the right side back against the one the the stall. Hinata's hair was so red that the three boys couldn't even tell or see his natural hair color. And his body........  
  
  
  
  
  


"Oh god.....no.no.no" Sakusa breathed and instantly fell to his knees beside Kenma who was chanting Hinata's name over and over again and place his palm against Hinata's bruised face... "Shouyou, Shouyou, Shouyou, Shouyou, please wake up....." Kenma muttered, holding the tiny coach's head in his hands, Meanwhile Sakusa's eyes looked over his boyfriend's whole body, bile rising up in his throat at the sight.   
  
  


Hinata's face had ugly bruises and many stabbed wounds in his torso and gunshot wounds in his thighs, his nose was broken and still bleeding, his coach uniform was tinted really dark red from all the blood he was bleeding. They were afraid of what they would will find underneath his clothing's. His arms weren't exactly in better shape, they had bruises and cuts that's bleeding out from his pale skin, their were ugly bruises on his wrists, indicating that he was trying to get free.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Oh god....please, please, please....." Ushijima squat down and quickly checking his unconscious coach's pulse, curing when he felt how weak and irregular it was. He noticed that Hinata was wheezing and noted that he had a couple of broken ribs.   
  
  


"Fuck! Whoever this bastard is, he's dead!" T.A Captain growls whoever did this to Hinata, the most innocent, caring, smart, and beautiful boy who would never hurt a fly, and now suddenly he's almost on death-row.   
  
  


"Ushijima, call your parents. Sakusa, call Matsukawa and tell him to call his parents and have them find out whoever did this to Shouyou" Kenma said urgently, his hands still cradling his best friend's head and his clothes getting dirty from the blood. Kenma was angry, whoever did this. They're going to pay.  
  
  


Meanwhile Ushijima, took out his phone and dialed his parent's hospital and Sakusa called Matsukawa to tell him what happened and have them get here fast.   
  
  


"His breathing is getting worst!" Kenma told them alarmed.   
  
  


'Shit, Shit!' Ushijima and Sakusa panicking.   
  
  


"I-I can't do a-anything. He's not waking u-up!" Kenma felt his own tears, he tried to hold it so it won't flow down his cheeks like a river. "It going to be okay, he's going to be okay. Ambulance is on it's way" Ushijima told Sakusa and Kenma. Ushijima slowly and carefully lifted up Hinata's upper body and gently pressed it against his chest, Beside him, Kenma took at least 8 tissues and pressed it against Shouyou's head injury while Sakusa put a lot of tissues on his torso and thighs to hopefully stop the bleeding.   
  
  


A groan pulled the three out of their thoughts. "Shouyou.....?" Kenma and Sakusa silently asked, "Hurts....." Hinata's clenched his eyes shut in pain as he silently gasped for breath. "I k-know, Shouyou, but it's going to alright, you hear me. The ambulance is on its way" Kenma tried to reassure his friend but it seems that Hinata didn't hear him at all. Hinata, he instead tried pulling away from Ushijima's grasp, he winced as he did so.   
  
  


T.A Captain tried to calm him down, but it didn't work, so he looked at Kenma and handed Hinata to his arms. "Shouyou, do you know who I am? It's Kenma. Also Ushijima and Sakusa is here as well."   
  
  


Hinata settled down in his best friend's arm, forcing himself to form one word from his mouth, "Ki......oomi" Sakusa got in Hinata's line of eyesight, "Hey baby, It's Kiyoomi. Everything is going to be alright. I promise..." he moved some strands of hair out of Hinata's eyesight and give him a small smile. The door flew open.   
  
  


"Kozume, Wakatoshi, Kiyoomi!" Matsukawa panted stepping in the bathroom and gasping at the sight before him, "O-Oh god.....Shouyou....!" he stuttered out, kneeling beside Sakusa, placing his palm against Hinata's right cheek, "Hey babe, It's Issei. You're going to be alright, you hear me" behind him, everyone crowded the bathroom.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Shouyou!" Iwaizumi and Hanamaki kneel down as well and comforted their injured lover. Everyone couldn't move. They're shocked and horrified from what's standing in front of them and couldn't move, it felt like their feet was stuck from the sticky mud and couldn't get out from it.   
  
  
  


Then the sounds of sirens filled the room, "They're here......They're here!" Daichi shouted, running out the bathroom to lead the paramedics the way. Ushijima pulled Sakusa in for a hug, Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Kenma who's craddling Hinata's head. And Matsukawa and Hanamaki hugged each other. Everyone is furious for what happened to Hinata. How could anyone do this to Hinata. He's just a sweet person. He doesn't deserve this.  
  
  


Yaku, Semi, Suga, Kageyama, and Kita grabbed more tissues from the paper dispenser and tried to help the blood from not bleeding as they put more tissues on Hinata's body; torso, nose, thighs, arms, and wrists.   
  
  
  
  
  


Before anyone could do anything, Daichi barged into the bathroom again, with the paramedics behind. Everyone moved out of the way.  
  
  
  
  
  


Matsukawa and Hanamaki picked up Hinata carefully and handed over to the paramedic man, they were reluctant to let go of their lover but he needed medical attention, now.  
  
  
  
  
  


The silence was so thick and filled with dread as the teams watched the medical team shouted complicated words that their spewing at each other, it must be really bad, judging from the way were shouting panicked and also because of how bad shape Hinata's in. "Damn! We need to move him, I'm loosing his pulse!"   
  
  


Everyone froze from hearing that they might lose Hinata. As they layed Hinata carefully down on the stretcher, the medics carried outside.   
  
  
  
  
  


Everyone followed them, and see them put Hinata the ambulance, "I'm going with Shouyou-kun, I'll keep you guys posted" Kita ran towards the ambulance and got in and the medics left to go to the hospital.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Issei!"  
  
  


Everyone turned to see cops running towards them, one cop who yelled out Matsukawa pulled him into a hug, "Dad!" Yasushi felt his son tremble in his arms, "I need you to show us the crime scene" Matsukawa and Kuroo showed the cops were the crime scene.   
  
  


"Kenma/Ken-chan!" the teams saw Kouji and Izumi running towards them, "How's Shouyou? Is he going to be okay?" Kouji asked, "We don't know, they medics said that Shouyou was loosing his pulse, Kita-san is with him. He said he'll keep us updated" Kenma frowns, Izumi pulls him into a hug, "It's going to okay, Shou-chan is strong!"   
  
  
  
  
  


Kouji scanned at all of everyone's faces and see how scared, furious, and....smug about this, 'Wait....I know this guy, he's used to bully Shouyou when we were younger'   
  
  
  
  
  


Kouji and this guy made eye contact and the guy smirked, "You motherfucking bastard!" Kouji screamed, calmly walking up to his douche bag and grabbed hold of his collar, "How dare you laid a hand on Shouyou!?! He never did anything to you, Endo!"   
  
  


Everyone turned to see what's happening with Kouji and Endo who's suddenly chuckles evil, Kouji suddenly throw a punch at Endo's jaw, Asahi and Kamaski hold Kouji back as he struggle to get free from their arms.   
  
  


"His voice always annoyed me.. I also remembered him crying when we're younger when I bullied him, It's such a pity he didn't cry when he got beaten up by me and his fath-" Endo didn't get to finished what he was saying when someone tackled Endo and start punching his face left and right.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Kenma!"   
  
  
  
  
  


Yaku, Osamu, Akaashi, and Suna grabbed a hold of Kenma and got him off of Endo before he pasted out from getting beaten up from Kenma beating him up, "Agh, let me go! Let me beat this bastard to a bloody pulp! He deserves to die! How dare you laid a hand on Shouyou, you motherfucking bastard!" he struggled from them holding him back. Atsumu, Ushijima, and Bokuto got a hold of Sakusa before he could do the same that Kenma did.   
  
  
  
  
  


Daichi, Tsukishima, Kyotani, and Yamagata did the same with Iwaizumi. Also Kawanishi, Aran, Moniwa, and Yamamoto did the same with Hanamaki. Semi, Kageyama, Suga, Izumi, Lev, and some of other friends that Hinata is close with surrounded Endo so he can't escaped.   
  
  


"Hey! What's going on?" Everyone turned to see Kuroo, Matsukawa, and the cops running towards them. "We found this bastard who almost killed Shouyou. There's another one, it's Shouyou's evil deadbeat father, Isao-san" Kageyama said, glaring at Endo. Matsukawa clenched his fists in anger and was about to give this bastard, Endo a good beating but Kuroo, Kindaichi, Sasaya, and Hyakuzawa hold him back though.   
  
  
  
  
  


Yasushi and some other cops walked up towards where Endo, "Is that true?" Endo gave them an innocent look, "I would never hurt Shou, his my friend" Everyone was so angry about Endo lying to the cops about being friends with Hinata when he's just confessed to them about hurting Hinata a couple minutes ago.   
  
  


"He's lying, I have his confession on tape" Kumini waved his phone in his hand and handed to Yasushi and he played the tape. "Cuff him up" Yasushi told his men, one of his man grabbed a hold of Endo and cuffed him and walked him to the cop's car.   
  
  


"Just got a text from Kita-san, Shouyou's in surgey" Atsumu said, Yasushi nodded, "Is there anyway you guys could get to the hospital? We can't fit all of you in our cars. There's to many of you"   
  
  


"We have our T.A bus that could fit everyone, but we need a driver" Matsukawa said.   
  
  


"Abe and Bando, take Endo to the police station. Detective Kuroo and I, will take the kids to the hospital" Yasushi ordered, Bando and Abe nodded and took Endo to the police station. Yasushi drove the bus, while Detective Kuroo drove in front of the bus so they could get their faster as he put the sirens on. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

(At the hospital)  
  
  
  


Everyone rushed out the bus and went to the reception, "We're here to see Hinata Shouyou" Yasushi showed them his badge, Detective Kuroo flashed them his badge as well, "He's in the operation room right now. Please take a seat in the waiting room, Second floor, down the hall to the right." Without waiting anymore time, they took the elevator and went up. Upon arriving there. They noticed a person pacing back and forth.  
  
  
  
  
  


Kita was biting his lips, nervous to hear more news about Hinata's condition. Then he noticed the volleyball teams, the coaches, and two cops arriving. He sat down on one of the waiting chair, shaky clamping hands tighten together, and he sighed in desperation. "H-Hey..." Aran sat right next to his old captain.   
  
  


Kita cleared his throat, "Hey..." Nobody spoke for a moment, looking at the operation room instead until someone spoke up. "How is S-Shouyou?" Osamu asked, voice pained with sadness, worried, as he looked at his ex-captain. "Not good..." Kita wiped his tears away as others waited for response or gritted their teeth in anger or hard expressions on their face.  
  
  


A sob escaped both Izumi, Sugawara, and Kageyama while their boyfriends' comforted them.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Either Endo or Isao-san broke some of his ribs, which punctured his lungs. That's why Shouyou-kun couldn't breath properly and they almost lost him a few times. The wounds didn't seem to stop bleeding too...I don't really know what else, I-I'm just scared of what's going to happened with Shouyou-kun, he's so young to die. He doesn't deserve this"   
  
  


Nobody uttered a word after that, as they took a seat and mindlessly look around. The teams of Karasuno, Nekoma, Aobajohsai, Shiratorizawa, Date Tech, and Kakugawa that didn't know Hinata well but seeing their sempais who knew Hinata, they felt sad and desperate.   
  
  
  
  
  


Hinata may be a scary coach to the 1-2nd years of HighSchool Volleyball Boy's team but seeing Hinata bloodly and beaten to a pulp scared them even more. Everyone heard a lot of feet stomping on the ground and turned around to see their parents running towards them. Each pair of parents ran towards their children and comforted them.   
  
  


As time pasted by, five hours exacted. It was around 6:30-7:00 pm. They could see the sun-setting, shining through the windows but nobody made a move to leave.  
  
  


Finally, after an eternity, for them at least. The door of the operation room slid open and three doctors, a version of Ushijima, Oikawa, and Hanamaki. Their fathers are doctors. Ushijima's father owns the hospital they're at. "H-How is h-he, dad?" the doctors' sons asked, nervous to hear the news but at the same time, hopefully it was good news though.   
  
  


Hanamaki Ren, gave them a tired smile. "Shouyou-kun is very lucky. He's going to be alright, so all of you can relax." Eveyone breathed in relief but still waiting to hear about his injuries. "His injures were serious, he could of died from blood loss but if it wasn't for Doctor Ushijima to call us, he could have died." Oikawa Sana said. Ushijima Takumi hits his old friend, Sana's head. "Baka! Don't give them a freaking heart attacks. They're already scared enough"  
  
  
  
  
  


Sana whines from getting hit then he gave everyone an apology, not trying to scared them. "Can we hear the story of why this happened to Shouyou-kun?" Ren asked. Captain Yasushi and Detective Kuroo whisperly told the doctors the story about what happened to Hinata so the students wouldn't hear them. They don't need to know in details especially the 1-2 years HS.   
  
  


The three doctors turned to the Volleyball team and their coaches and family after Captain Yasushi and Detective Kuroo told them about what happened. "Before we tell you about Shouyou-kun's condition, we want you to know this isn't your fault. Any of you. You didn't know this was going to happened." Takumi said. Everyone mindlessly nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  


Ren cleared his throat, "Shouyou-kun suffered a lot of internal bleeding. Due to three of his ribs being broken, one of them punctured his lung and prevented his chest from expanding. Which means that he couldn't breathe properly and we put an oxygen mask on him to help breathe"  
  
  
  
  
  


Takumi took over, "He was stabbed 16 times. We found out it was two different dagger knives that stabbed Shouyou. He was stabbed 8 times in the same wound that's around the stomach area and the other 8 stabs was close to his chest area but mostly his torso. Both his arms have deep bruises and cuts but luckily they aren't broken."  
  
  
  
  
  


Suna frowns, "We found two bullets in each of his thighs. The person who shot them missed a way to damage his way to walk again which is a miracle. Also It's a miracle that Shou-kun doesn't have any brain damage, but he does have a slight concussion. We gave him a few painkillers and hooked him up to a machine which will constantly be supervising his heart rate. That's all we could do for him, I'm sorry"   
  
  
  
  
  


"Thank you, Dr. Ushijima, Hanamaki, and Oikawa!" 7 Teams, their coaches, their families, and ex-members of Karasuno, Date Tech, Fukurodani, Inarizaki, and Itachiyama all bowed, to which the doctors nodded and excused themselves. "You can visit him now, just be really quiet and don't cause any trouble for him. Shouyou-kun is in the Private Wing, Room Number 250" Takumi said.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Everyone shot up straight as an arrow and made their way towards the private room, their mood even worse than before, now that they knew exactly what those two motherfuckers had done.   
  
  


Sakusa was the first one to step into the room, his heart filled with sadness, angry, guilty, and worried, seeing his lover on the bed, weak and frail, he took a seat beside Hinata's head and carefully run his fingers through Hinata's soft hair. Matsukawa took a seat next to Sakusa and took his Hinata's hand in his and squeezed them gently, afraid to let go.   
  
  


Hanamaki took a seat next to Matsukawa and placed his hand on Hinata's knee and rubbed it gently. Iwaizumi, Kenma, and Kita took their seats across from Sakusa, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki. Iwaizumi's right hand carelessly against Hinata's right cheek gently and just stared lovely at his lover's face. Kenma and Kita grasped Hinata's other hand into theirs and tears rolled down their faces.   
  
  


It didn't take long, and all the people who's really closed to Hinata, were sitting around the injured red-head. The others who wasn't closed to Hinata either decided to stand a bit further away, go to the bathroom, go to the café that's in the hospital, or go to the vending machine.   
  
  


No one spoke for a few hours and time slowly moved to 2:30-3:00 in the morning. By that time, the people who wasn't closed to Hinata had to leave but they'll come back later. The other who was closed to Hinata and still is, was mostly asleep. Sukasa and Iwaizumi laid on their arms that was resting close to Hinata's head and feel asleep since it's been a long day.  
  
  


Matsukawa and Hanamaki leaned on each other but still handing onto Hinata's hand, Kenma and Kita did the same thing on the opposite side. Kageyama who's sitting next to Kita, feel asleep with his hand propped up against his cheek, Suga did the same thing as he sat next to Kageyama. Kuroo and Bokuto did the same but on the opposite side.   
  
  
  
  
  


Kunimi, Tsukishima, Shirabu, Goshiki, Yamaguchi, and Taichi were on one of the couches, their heads was leaning on each other's shoulders. Akaashi, Semi, Yaku, Osamu, Suna, and Aone did the same with another couch. Hyakuzawa, Koganegawa, Kindaichi, Lev, Futakuchi, and Inuoka took the chairs and nod off. Daichi and Ushijima took some of the blankets and laid them on the sleepy players.   
  
  
  
  
  


Oikawa, Yahaba, Kyotani, Hoshiumi, Atsumu, and Yamagata was sitting at the end of the bed, nodding off. Kyotani and Yahaba leaning into each other. Atsumu and Oikawa did the same. Yamagata and Hoshiumi did the same as well. Asahi fell asleep as he lean against the wall that was close to the bathroom. Izumi and Kouji took the love seat and fell asleep in each other's arms.   
  
  
  
  
  


A few nurses, (Oikawa's mom, Hanamaki's mom, and Sakusa's mom) have been coming back to check on Hinata, and too see all the other teenagers and young adults in the room, covered with blankets. They cooed at the cuteness and how they cared for Hinata deeply.   
  
  
  
  
  


Daichi and Ushijima was chatting quietly in the hallway, couldn't get to sleep. "Wakatoshi-kun, Sawamura-kun, would like some of the sleepy pill?" Oikawa Kana, asked. The boys nodded and the nurse gave them sleepy pills, next thing they knew, was the two boys sleeping in the pair of chairs by the door in the hallway, blankets covering them...   
  
  
  
  
  


(12 pm)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hinata woke up to the sounds of the machine beeping, eyes groggily and they blinked a few times. 'Where am I?' he looked around and noticed his hands being held by comforting and warm, It was Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Kenma, and Kita. Two of them hold each one his hands.   
  
  
  
  
  


The injured tiny coach smiled softly and looked around, eyes widening in shock when he saw all the others people in the room. Iwaizumi, Sakusa, Kageyama, Kuroo, Suga, Bokuto, Kunimi, Tsukishima, Shirabu, Goshiki, Yamaguchi, Taichi, Akaashi, Semi, Yaku, Osamu, Suna, Aone, Hyakuzawa, Koganegawa, Kindaichi, Lev, Futakuchi, Inuoka, Oikawa, Yahaba, Kyotani, Hoshiumi, Atsumu, Yamagata, Izumi, and Kouji.   
  
  
  
  
  


'What happened....?' he tried to sit up but he couldn't move from all the pain in his body. Everything came rushing back and he frowns, 'Endo and deadbeat father had beat me up, badly. Never expected to see Endo pop up at training camp. He doesn't play any sports. **Father** probably came up with a plan and ambushed me without anyone else noticing.'   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Someone shifted in their seat on Hinata's right side. Sakusa woke up, groaning from his back hunched over and looked up to see his lover awake, "Hey baby....How are you feeling?" as he kissed his lover's forehead, "I'm fine, now that everyone is here" Hinata giggles softly but winced from the pain. Sakusa smiled with relief and pressed the button by the bed, "I called the doctor."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A knock on the door and a nurse stepped inside the room, "Good afternoon, Shou-kun, I'm Nurse Oikawa Kana, I'm here to check your vitals. How are you feeling?" Hinata smiled at the nurse who resembled a lot like Tooru. "Everything h-hurts..." Hinata quietly said and saw Sakusa move out of the way for the nurse to do her job.   
  
  
  
  
  


Kana put a couple of tablets in his mouth and give him a cup of water to swallow the pills, "I am giving you sleeping pills and painkillers" Hinata swallowed the pills and laid back down with the help of Kana, who was adjusting and checking his bandages around his legs, then she took notes and checked the bandages around his head, torso, and arms.   
  
  
  
  
  


Hinata fell asleep as she did her job and Sakusa went back to his chair and carelessly run through Hinata's hair and just watched him sleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hinata woke up a couple hours later, he felt better but still throbbing in especially his torso and legs. He could hear quiet chatter or bickerings fill the room, which mean everyone were awake. 'They probably stayed up almost all night worrying anout me, bakas, but I have no room to talk' he smiled softly.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Still bickering as usual..." Hinata snorts, as he saw 38 pairs of eyes watching him like a hawk. Everyone held their breaths as Hinata sat up with Sakusa and Iwazumi's help and greet them all. "Shou-chan!" Oikawa was the first one to shout and throwing himself at his coach and hugged him tightly.   
  
  
  
  
  


"How are you feeling? Do you need anything? Water? Food? Cuddles? Ow! Iwa-chan you don't need to hit me!" Oikawa pouts from Iwaizumi hitting him across his head."Well, I wouldn't have if you would've stopped bombing Shouyou questions, Crappykawa!" Iwaizumi 'tch'  
  
  
  
  
  


Hinata sighs, "I'm doing fine, thank you for asking. Please don't cause any trouble when you're in a hospital. It's disrespectful Tooru-kun, Haijime-kun." Oikawa and Iwaizumi cringes, "Sorry, Shou-chan/Shouyou" Hinata looked around and saw everyone's filled with sadness and guilt and sighs, "Would you all stop with the guilt, It's not your fault." Everyone bombed with Hinata with their protesting.   
  
  
  
  
  


"All of you shut the fuck up! I may be in the hospital injured to kingdom come but I'm still alive, aren't I?" Hinata scolded but coughs as he finished kinda yelled and he was supposed to take it easy and rest. Everyone started freaking out as they heard Hinata cough in pain.   
  
  
  
  
  


The door opened and a doctor came in. "How are you feeling, Shouyou-kun?" Ren asked, "I'm feeling fine." Hinata smiles, 'He looks like an older version of Takahiro-kun.'   
  
  


"He's lying, dad! Shou just coughed in pain a couple seconds ago before you came in to check-" Something hit Hanamaki's head as he got interrupted, "Would you give it a rest, Takahiro-kun. The reason I coughed was because all you idiots were being stupid and I was yelling at you to stop being idiots and stop feeling guilty" Hinata scoffed.  
  
  
  


Hanamaki stutters, "B-But you got hurt badly and it's our fault for not looking for you soon-" Hinata rolled some paper up that he saw on a table next to him and hit Hanamaki on the head, "Like. I. Said. Bakahiro! It's. Not. Your. Fault. Any of you, Understand?" he gave everyone his famous evil glare. "Yes....Shou/Shouyou/Shou-chan/Shouyou-kun/Shouyou-san"  
  
  


Ren chuckles, "I'm glad to see you all doing fine." he looks over at Hinata, "Shouyou-kun, you'll going to be staying at the hospital for at least 2-3 weeks, resting and not doing anything dangerous. We're going to have some of Yasushi's men to watch over you since Isao-san is still out there and we don't need him to be sneaking into Takumi's hospital and injury you more"   
  
  
  
  
  


Hinata nods, "I understand. Can my sister at least visit me or stay with me while I'm here?" Ren smiles, "Of course. Come on kids, let's give Shouyou-kun some rest. You'll can come visit him later" he left when everyone nodded.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Everyone gave Hinata hugs, and told him to rest and left. Hinata was along with his lovers. Two lovers on each side of the bed. "So..are you going to give me the silent treatment or what?" Hinata asked. His lovers broken down, crying. "Baka, you made us worry!" Iwaizumi softly hit Hinata on the head, "I'm sorry I made you worry but I'm here anyway. Please don't cry, you'll going to make me cry as well" Hinata softly smiles as he gave each of them a peck on their lips.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  


As Hinata and his lover finished talking, Hinata made them go eat since they didn't eat yesterday lunch and dinner. Kita and Kenma came into the room after they left. Kenma and Kita sat down on the plastic chairs, facing Hinata. "Hey, how you feeling?"   
  
  


"Ugh, really don't want to be here for 2-3 weeks" Hinata pouts,   
  
  


Kita snorts, "Well, that's what happens when you get injured"  
  
  


"It's no fun" Hinata whines, "Neither is getting injured" Kenma frowns, "Don't worry, I'm going to be fine. There's two cops outside my room. Nothing is going to happened when they're here." Hinata said.   
  
  


"What are we going to do with training camp? We're obliviously going to cancel it, right?" Kita asked, "Nope, it's still going to happened-"  
  
  


"But Shouyou, you just got almost killed at the Academy! And you want us to go back to training camp and just think that you almost getting killed never happened?" Kenma glares, "Yes, just because I almost gotten killed. Doesn't mean I want everyone to stop training to be better at Volleyball" Hinata sighed.   
  
  
  
  
  


"You're so stubborn, Shouyou..If we go back to the training camp, I still don't agree. Who's going to coach our team? I'm still kinda in training" Kenma sighs, "I was thinking of Shin-san. You, Kenma and Shin-san can coached the team and still run the training camp along with the other coaches. I still want you to play, Shin-san. You can be a coach and a player.   
  
  
  
  
  


Since I'm going to be in the hospital for awhile, I want Kenma to take my place as coach and Shin-san to take place as vice-coach until I come back. If it make you feel better, we can video-chat everyday so I can see what's going on during camp. We can also move the training camp to the Penthouse since it's like a mansion. And you and the team can also check on me on our group-chat" Hinata said.   
  
  


"Fine, but if something bad happens to you. We're stopping the training camp and coming up to the hospital to stay there until you are discharged." Kita said.   
  
  


"Okay, Shin-san!"   
  
  


"You know, nobody is going to like this especially your lovers" Kenma said.   
  
  


"Well, they can deal with it" Hinata rolls his eyes. Kita and Kenma sighs, 'Hope everything goes well' they thought.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Well, it did not goes so well. After Hinata had a chat with Kenma and Kita. The two coaches went to talk with the teams and let just so, they didn't like what's going to happened and ran to Hinata's room. Let's just say after they voiced out about not liking the idea about the camp continuing.   
  
  
  
  
  


Hinata gave a lot of people a lot of laps (100), serves (100), and a long ass lecture (He didn't yell this time thought lol. He gave them the disappointed mom voice instead lol). Everyone either whined for getting 50-100-150 laps or serves, or getting scared from the long lectured that Hinata gave them or worried about not being there at the Hospital with Hinata.   
  
  


Hinata sighs, "Don't worry, I'm going to video-chat with Shin-san and Kenma to see how the training going to be everyday. So you can see me while you train. Also if you are worried, you can text me on the group chat" Everyone still didn't like it but agreed to it because Hinata gave them the scary smile lol.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Two & half weeks later)   
  
  
  
  
  


For the past two and half weeks, training camp was tiring for all the teams. Especially when you have Kita Shinsuke (Kenma kinda of got tired of it so he handed to Kita) as your main coach of the camp. Kita can be scary. Suna, Aran, and the Miya twins would know lol. Right now, around 5pm. Everyone is lazy around the penthouse playing videogames, watching TV, eating food too much food (*cough* Miya twins *cough*), or reading books.   
  
  
  
  
  


Then everyone heard a ding on their phone and checked on it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Everyone logged onto the Group-Chat**.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Prettymamacoach** : Hello guys, just wanted to say hi and to see how things are going at the training camp! Dr. Ushijima said I'm going to be discharged next week. Captain Matsukawa-san and Detective Kuroo-san told me that they found my **deadbeat idiot father** , and now he's in jail for a long time. Natsu is with me, and we're having a blast spending time together! 🤗🤗  
  
  


 **Katzume** (Kenma): That's great, Shouyou! ❤️ Do you know what day you'll be discharged?   
  
  


**Prettyfox** (Kita): I'm happy for you, Shouyou-kun! ❤️ Training is going fine, a little hard to be coach and player at the same time though. 😓  
  
  


 **Prettymamacoach** : Thank you! I'll probably be out next Friday or Saturday. I'm glad training is going fine, sorry you'll have to be both coach and player, Shin-san. Kenma, is helping, right?  
  
  


 **Katzume** : Of course........  
  
  


 **Kurobro** : Liar! You'll mostly on your psp!  
  
  


 **Katzume** : Kuroo, 100 laps tomorrow.... 😒  
  
  


 **Kurobro** : Kenma! How mean, I'm just speaking the truth. You don't have to be mean.. 😭😭  
  
  


 **Waka's bottom** : Sucks to be you right now, Tetsu-chan lol 😂😂  
  
  


 **Kurobro** : ........Die **Waka's bottom**! 💢💢  
  
  


 **Waka's bottom** : So mean, Tetsu-chan! 😭😭  
  
  


 **Godzilla** : Stop being trash, Trashykawa! 💢 Also I'm happy for you, Shouyou! Can't wait to see you next week. Tell Natsu I said hi. Love you. ❤️  
  
  


 **Waka's bottom** : MEAN IWA-CHAN! 😭😭😭  
  
  


 **Saltyboi** (Tsukishima): Pfft! What kind of name is that, Oikawa-san? Didn't think you were a twink lol! 😂😂😂 Also I'm glad you're free from the your shitty father, Shou. See you next week. 🤗  
  
  


 **Kingboi** (Kageyama): For once I agree with Saltyshima. Can't wait to see you next week Shou, I'm happy your free from your evil motherfucking bastard father. ❤️  
  
  


 **Sugamama** (Sugawara Koushi): Tobio! Kei! They're still innocent children in here! 💢💢 Also watch your languages! Also I'm glad you're doing well, Shouyou! Can't wait to see you next week and can give you a hug! 🤗  
  
  


 **Kingboi** : Sorry mom 😞  
  
  


 **Saltyboi** : Sorry mom 😞  
  
  
  


 **Prettymamacoach** : Kenma, please help coach with Shin-san instead of being on your psp. Shin-san can't handle all those troublesome people. Tetsurou-kun, you kinda deserved that but also you'll be doing 50 laps instead of 100 since you did tell me the truth about Kenma playing on his psp. Can someone please change Tooru-kun's username? 😐 It's inappropriate since we have innocent children in this chat. Kei-kun and Tobio-kun, can you at least tone down the saltness 😒 but also thank you, can't wait to see you next week as well. Haijime-kun, love you too ❤️ also Natsu says hi! Thank you Sugamama, can't wait to give you a hug as well! 🤗  
  
  


 **Katzume** : Sorry Shouyou, I'll try to help more... 😞  
  
  


 **Kurobro** : Thank you so much, Shou-chan! Also see you next week! 🙌🏼  
  
  


 **Kingboi** : I'll try..... 😶  
  
  


 **Saltyboi** : Same..... 😶  
  
  


 **Godzilla** changed **Waka's bottom's** username to **Waka's boi**  
  
  


 **Waka's boi** : IWA-CHAN, WHY Σ(っ °Д °;)っ  
  
  


 **Tsumu** : Pfft! Also see you next week, Shou-chan! Glad you're doing well! 🤗  
  
  


 **Semimama** : Lol, Good one Haijime! 😂😂 Glad you doing better, Shouyou. See you next week! 🙌🏼  
  
  


 **10dou (Tendou)** : LOL 😂😂😂😂😂  
  
  


 **Yama** : Pfft, Love the username! 😂😂 See you next week, Shouyou! 🤗  
  
  


 **TaiTai** (Kawanishi): Pfft, Waka's boi! Good one, Iwaizumi-san! 😂😂 Also see you next week, Shouyou. Glad you feeling better! 🤗  
  
  


 **Matsun** : Lol, sucks to be you right now, Waka's boi! 😂😂😂😂 Also see you next week, babe! Happy for you! Tell Natsu I said hi! ❤️😘  
  
  


 **Makki** : Shou! I'm glad you're doing well, can't wait to see you next week! 🥰😘❤️ Tell Natsu I said hi. Also may you rest in peace, Waka's boi lol 😂😂😂  
  
  


 **RinRin** (Suna): See you next week, Shouyou! 🤗  
  
  


 **Samu** : Happy for you, Shouyou! See you next week, glad you're doing well! 🤗🤗  
  
  


 **Maddog** (Kyotani): You deserved that Waka's boi. Nice one Iwaizumi-san lol! 😂😂 Also see you next week, Shouyou. I'm glad you're doing well. 😊  
  
  


 **Creampuff** (Yahaba): See you next week, Shouyou-kun! 😊🙌🏼  
  
  


 **Aran** : See you next week, Hinata! 👌🏼  
  
  


 **Gucciboi** (Yamaguchi): I'm happy for you, Shou-kun! Can't wait to see you next week! ❤️  
  
  


 **Bokubro** : Waka's boi, lol. Good one Iwaizumi! 😂😂😂 Can't wait to see you next week, Shouyou! Glad you're doing well! 🙌🏼🙌🏼  
  
  


 **Dadchi** (Sawamura Daichi): Can't wait to see you, Shouyou! Glad you're doing better! Do you need someone to pick you up from the hospital?   
  
  


**WhiteWolf** : Happy you're doing well, Shouyou....  
  
  


 **FutaK** (Futakuchi): Haha, Waka's boi?! I'm dying lol! 😂😂 Also see you next week, Shouyou. 🙌🏼  
  
  


 **Setterbu** (Shirabu): See you next week, Shouyou! 🥰  
  
  


 **GoGo** (Goshiki): Glad you're doing better, See you next week Shouyou! 🥰  
  
  


 **Twometer** (Hyakuzawa): Glad you're doing well, see you next week, Shouyou-kun. 🤗🤗  
  
  


 **Tallbird** (Koganegawa): See you next week, Shou-chan! 🥰  
  
  


 **Moniwa** : See you next week, Hinata-kun! Glad you're feeling better!  
  
  


 **Sakunami** : See you next week, Hina-chan!  
  
  


 **Sasaya** : See you next week, Hinata!  
  
  


 **Shiba** (Shibayama): See you next week, Hina-chan! Glad you're doing well!  
  
  


 **SoSo** (Inuoka): Glad you're doing well, can't wait to see you next week, Shouyou! 🤗  
  
  


 **Nobuyuki** : See you next week, Hinata-kun!  
  
  


 **Tallhalfie** (Lev): See you next week, Shouyou!  
  
  


 **Mumaka** (Akaashi): Glad you're doing well, Shouyou-san! See you next week. ❤️  
  
  


 **Wasio** : See you next week, Hinata.  
  
  


 **Nekoace** (Yamamoto): See you next week, chibi-chan!  
  
  


 **Kamaski** : See you next week, chibi-chan!  
  
  


 **Komori** : See you next week, Hinata-kun!  
  
  


 **MiniGiant** : See you next week, Shouyou! Can't wait to have you back! 🤗  
  
  


 **Donewithpeople'sshits** : Glad you're feeling well, Shouyou. See you next week, love you. ❤️  
  
  


 **Tooru #1** : See you next week, Shouyou. Glad you're doing well. 😊  
  
  


 **Yakumama** : Glad you're doing well, Shouyou! See you next week. 🤗  
  


 **Mini** (Kunimi): Glad you're doing well, Shou-chan! 🥰  
  
  


 **Kin** (Kindaichi): See you next week, Shouyou! Glad you're doing well! 🤗  
  
  
  


 **Prettymamacoach** : Thank you everyone! Can't wait to be back and see how you're doing! 🥰🥰 Kamaski-san and Yamamoto-kun, 100 laps tomorrow for calling a coach that invited you to a training camp; chibi-chan. 😒😒 Daichi-san, thank you but I can get to the penthouse by myself. 👌🏼 Love you too, Kiyoomi-kun! ❤️  
  
  


 **Kurobro** : Rip Kamaski and Yamamoto lol 😂😂  
  
  


 **FutaK** : Ditto lol 😂😂  
  
  


 **Yakumama** : I told you Yamamoto, that Shouyou doesn't like being called Chibi-chan. Next time, listen and don't dig yourself your own grave. 😒  
  
  


 **Bokubro** : Rip Kamaski and Yamamoto lol 😂😂  
  
  


 **Nekoace** : Hai....😨  
  
  


 **Kamaski** : I still it's unfair that I have to run a 100 laps, I'm still not apart of Hinata's team! 😭😭  
  
  


 **Whitewolf** : Kamaski-san, it's wise to not complain when Shouyou's on. He'll just give you more laps to run. 😶😐  
  
  


 **Prettymamacoach** : Life's not perfect, Kamaski-san. Suck it up and be a man. 눈_눈  
  
  


 **FutaK** : Lol just got roasted, Kamaski! 😂😂  
  
  


 **Waka's boi** : #Roasted lol 😂😂  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Prettymamacoach** : Hello everyone! 🙋‍♀️ - Natsu  
  
  


 **Godzilla** : Hello Natsu, how are you doing?  
  
  


 **Matsun** : Hello princess, how's it hanging?  
  
  


 **Makki** : Heya miss thing, having fun with Shou?  
  
  


 **Kingboi** : Hello Natsu. How are you doing today?  
  
  


 **Katzume** : Hi Natsu, you're not giving Shouyou trouble, are you?  
  
  


 **Prettyfox** : Hello Natsu.  
  
  


 **Bokubro** : HEY HEY HEY mini-Hina-chan, how are you doing?  
  
  


 **Prettymamacoach** : I'm doing fine! I'm not giving Shou-nii trouble! Right now, he's taking a bath. Auntie Kana is helping him! I'm playing a game on Shou-nii's laptop while chatting with you guys until Shou-nii is done with his bath! - Natsu  
  
  


 **Sugamama** : That's good, Natsu! Listen up everyone since we have an actual child in this groupchat! No swearing and don't say anything appropriate, understand? 😒😒  
  
  


 **Mumaka** : What Suga said..  
  
  


 **Semimama** : What Suga said.  
  
  


 **Yakumama** : If you do, I'm sure Kita-kun will give you 100 laps and 50 serves tomorrow. 👌🏼  
  
  


 **Prettymamacoach (Natsu)** scrolled up before anyone could delete the **messages**.   
  
  


**Prettymamacoach** : You don't have to worry, Suga-nii. I know what a bottom means! Since It was Too-nii's old username use to be. 🙌🏼 - Natsu  
  
  


 **Sugamama** : And how do you know that? Who told you? Was it Oikawa? No it's probably Atsumu. No maybe it was Kuroo or Bokuto or or.... 😨😱  
  
  


 **Prettymamacoach** : It was actually Ten-nii who told me. He also told me one time that he tried to call Sem-nii then he called Yama-nii about Too-nii calling Waka-nii, daddy! 🤗 - Natsu  
  
  


 **10dou** : ........Wow way to throw me under the bus, MiniChibi.... 🙄  
  
  


 **Godzilla** : .......  
  
  


 **Mumaka** : ........  
  
  


 **Saltyboi** : .......  
  
  


 **Dadchi** : ......  
  
  


 **Kingboi** : .......  
  
  


 **Waka's boi** : ......  
  
  


 **Gucciboi** : ........  
  
  


 **Samu** : .......  
  
  


 **Prettyfox** : ......  
  
  


 **Katzume** : ........  
  
  


 **Mini** : ........  
  
  


 **Donewithpeople'sshits** : ........  
  
  


 **Semimama** : .......  
  
  


 **Yakumama** : ........  
  
  


 **Sugamama** : .......  
  
  


 **Semimama** : You disgusting mother*beep* How dare you tell an innocent child about this? You should be ashamed of yourself! 💢🤬  
  
  


 **Waka's boi** : Wow...can't believe you would think it was me, I'm not that bad....I would never tainted Shou-chan's sister, thanks a lot Mr. Refreshing... 🙄  
  
  


 **Tsumu** : Thanks a lot, Suga. 😑  
  
  


 **Kurobro** : Ditto. 😑  
  
  


 **Bokubro** : Ditto. 😑  
  
  


 **GoGo** : I think I remembered that happening! I was there with Hayato-san when Tendou-san called him. Hayato-san and I was hanging out but I fell asleep then I heard Hayato-san yelling at Tendou-san for being a 'disgusting pervert' as he told him that Ushijima-san was being called 'daddy' by Oikawa-san. 😳  
  
  


 **10dou** : ...... ಥ_ಥ  
  
  


 **Waka's boi** : ....Can't believe you told your old teammates about this?! 🤬  
  
  


 **Sugamama** : How dare you disgusting mother*beep* pervert! I hope Shouyou fry your disgusting *beep* when he gets on! Can't believe you would tell an innocent child about this?!?! 💢🤬  
  
  


 **Yakumama** : Die you *beep* monster! 🤬💢  
  


 **Mumaka** : Die you mother*beep* disgusting pervert! Hope Shouyou-san kicks you so hard, you won't feel anything for a week. 🤬💢  
  
  


 **Sugamama** : Is there anything else that Tendou told you, Natsu sweetie? 😊  
  
  


 **Prettymamacoach** : Well, after he told me about the daddy kink and being a bottom. I don't think so. Omi-nii saved me before Ten-nii said anything else. He hit Ten-nii for saying about that.... 🤗 - Natsu  
  
  


 **Katzume** : (╬▔皿▔)╯Tendou, 100 laps for a week  
  
  


 **Prettyfox** : (╬▔皿▔)╯Also 100 serves for a week as well.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Prettymamacoach** : I'm back, what happened? 🤗  
  
  


 **10dou** : Nothing! Just having a nice relaxing day! (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞  
  
  


 **Mumaka** : Stop lying, (╬▔皿▔)╯ you motherfucking pervert!  
  
  


 **Sugamama** : Just confess your disgusting sins, bitch! (╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻  
  
  


 **Semimama** : When Shouyou kicks your ass, I'm not attending your funeral. 눈_눈  
  
  


 **Setterbu** : Same 눈_눈  
  
  


 **Yama** : Same 눈_눈  
  
  


 **Tooru #1** : Same 눈_눈  
  
  


 **GoGo** : Same? 😶  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Prettymamacoach** : .........

**Prettymamacoach scrolled up through all the messages to see what he missed**

**Prettymamacoach** : .........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Katzume** : You're in trouble, Tendou. Karma's a bitch 😂  
  
  


 **Prettyfox** : May you not rest in peace. 눈_눈  
  
  


 **Semimama** : Ditto 😑  
  
  


 **Sugamama** : Ditto, what a fucking pervert 🤬  
  
  


 **Yakumama** : Ditto 😑  
  
  


 **Mumaka** : Wonder what Shouyou-san will do? 😏  
  
  


 **Godzilla** : Give him 200 laps each day for a week  
  
  


 **Donewithpeople'sshits** : 100 serves for a week as well  
  
  


 **Yama** : Be the 3-2nd years slave for a week 😏  
  
  


 **Donewithpeople'sshits** : If Shouyou did make Tendou our slaves. He better not touch or go into my bedroom without permission. IF he does that, Shouyou's not the only kicking his ass. (╯▔皿▔)╯  
  
  


 **Godzilla** : Same   
  
  


**Semimama** : Same  
  
  


 **Samu** : Make us dinner for a week ╰(*°▽°*)╯  
  
  


 **Matsun** : Shouyou's cooking is away better then 10dou's   
  
  


**Samu** : You're right, nevermind. Make him suffer. 😑  
  
  


 **Tsumu** : Same 😑  
  
  
  


 **RinRin** : Ditto 😑  
  
  


 **Saltyboi** : He should be our slaves as well. He probably tainted same of the first years as well. 👌🏼  
  
  


 **Setterbu** : I agree. Let's make him our slaves since he was soooo annoying in highschool. 😒  
  
  


 **Prettymamacoach** : .........  
  
  


 **Prettymamacoach** : Kenma, Shin-san. **Satori-kun** won't be doing laps or serves this week. He's going to rest up because when I come back, there's a big giant ass book that has his name on it and a giant lecture as well. (✿◠‿◠)  
  
  


 **10dou** : ಥ_ಥ X﹏X  
  
  


 **Kurobro** : Rip  
  
  


 **MiniGiant** : Rip  
  
  


 **Bokubro** : Rip  
  
  


 **Kamaski** : Rip  
  
  


 **Kingboi** : May you not rest in peace...   
  
  


**Maddog** : Ditto   
  
  


**Waka's boi** : Ditto  
  
  


 **Dadchi** : .....Didn't know people was sadist. 😐  
  
  


 **Sugamama** : Shut up, Daichi! He deserves to get tortured! Tainting innocent children.... 💢😨  
  
  


 **Semimama** : Keep a leash on your man, Suga 💢  
  
  


 **Yakumama** : Agreed 😑  
  
  


 **Mumaka** : Agreed 😑  
  
  


 **Dadchi** : What did I do?!?! I was voicing out my statement ∑( 口 ||  
  
  


 **Semimama** : You were born 눈_눈  
  
  


 **Mumaka** : Lol 😂  
  
  


 **Yakumama** : Lol 😂  
  
  


 **Sugamama** : Lol nice one 😂 but only I could insult him (¬_¬ )  
  
  


 **Dadchi** : I don't know if I should feel insulted or defended 😐  
  
  


 **Sugamama** : Both (○｀ 3′○)  
  
  


 **Dadchi** : Koushi...... 😓  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Kurobro** : Sooooo are we going to ignore that fact that Tooru called Wakatoshi, daddy~? (¬‿¬)  
  
  


 **Waka's boi** : Tetsu-chan! Why?!?! ∑( 口 ||  
  
  


 **Bokubro** : (¬‿¬)  
  
  


 **Sugamama** : There are still innocent children here Kuroo, Bokuto! 눈_눈  
  
  


 **Kurobro** : Sorry mom! (¬_¬ )  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Kurobro** blocked **GoGo** , **Tallbird** , **Shiba** , **Sakunami** , and **Kin** from the GC  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Kurobro** : There! Now back to Tooru calling Wakatoshi, daddy~  
  
  


 **Godzilla** : Why.....? Nobody needs to hear or know all the kinks between Shittykawa and Wakatoshi  
  
  


 **Donewithpeople'sshits** : I agree   
  
  


**Waka's boi** : IWA-CHAN, OMI-CHAN (*￣3￣)╭  
  
  


 **Godzilla** : On second thought, go on spill the beans, exposed Asskawa's kinks. (¬_¬ )  
  
  


 **Donewithpeople'sshits** : Agreed 눈_눈  
  
  


 **Waka's boi** : SO MEAN IWA-CHAN, OMI-CHAN! (っ °Д °;)っ  
  
  


 **Bokubro** : Ushijima, go on and spill the beans! (¬‿¬)  
  
  


 **Makki** : Yes please (¬‿¬)  
  
  


 **Matsun** : Blackmail ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
  


 **Waka's boi** : You guys are so MEAN! I'm not the only one who calls their lover, daddy! {{{(>_<)}}}  
  
  


 **Saltyboi** : Oh yeah, who else?   
  
  


**Kingboi** : Or are you just lying....  
  
  


 **Waka's boi** : No I'm not lying!   
  
  


**Setterbu** : Please tell us, Mr. 'I'm not lying'  
  
  


 **Bokubro** : I'm pretty sure he's lying (¬‿¬)  
  
  


 **Waka's boi** : IT'S SHOU-CHAN!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Prettymamacoach** : ......  
  
  


 **Katzume** : ......  
  
  


 **Prettyfox** : ......  
  
  


 **Godzilla** : .....  
  
  


 **Donewithpeople'sshits** : ......  
  
  


 **Matsun** : ......  
  
  


 **Makki** : .....  
  
  


 **Semimama** : ......  
  
  


 **Kingboi** : .....  
  
  


 **Saltyboi** : .....  
  
  


 **RinRin** : .....  
  
  


 **Mumaka** : .....  
  
  


 **Semimama** : ......  
  
  


 **Yakumama** : .....  
  
  


 **Sugamama** : (＃°Д°)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Mini** : Rip (^人^)  
  
  


 **RinRin** : Rip (^人^)  
  
  


 **Tsumu** : Have fun dying from Shou-chan kicking your ass, **Waka's boi** lol （。＾▽＾）  
  
  


 **Semimama** : I don't know if I should be shocked that Shouyou call his lover daddy or be worried that Shouyou going to murder Tooru? 😓  
  
  


 **Kingboi** : Why don't you murder Oikawa-san, Shou. One less setter on your team. (¬‿¬)  
  
  


 **Waka's boi** : TOBIO-CHAN! YOU SHITTY BRAT! I HOPE YOU TRIP AND BREAK YOUR FUCKING ANKLE! (╬▔皿▔)╯  
  
  


 **Samu** : Tsumu, why don't we murder SHITTY Tooru before Shouyou does (✿◠‿◠)  
  
  


 **Tsumu** : Agreed. Issei, asked your dad if we could use his gun.   
  
  


**Matsun** : Sure why not ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
  


 **Waka's boi** : MATSUN! WHY?!?! (っ °Д °;)っ  
  
  


 **Prettymamacoach** : Everyone calm down, no one is going murder Tooru-kun.  
  
  


 **Waka's boi** : SHOU-CHAN! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
  
  


 **Prettymamacoach** : Don't be so happy, Tooru-kun. You're not exactly off the hook yet. (¬_¬ )  
  
  


 **Waka's boi** : ≡(▔﹏▔)≡  
  
  


 **Bokubro** : Oof, It was nice knowing ya! ✌  
  
  


 **Kurobro** : Goodbye, my friend! 😎  
  
  


 **Godzilla** : Goodbye you little shit! (╬▔皿▔)╯  
  
  


 **Donewithpeople'sshits** : Bye fucker 눈_눈  
  
  


 **Kingboi** : Goodbye Oikawa-san! 👋  
  
  


 **Mini** : Ditto!  
  
  


 **Tooru #1** : Goodbye, Tooru 💔  
  
  


 **Waka's boi** : EVEN YOU, WAKA-CHAN! (○'･д･)ﾉ   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Prettymamacoach** : Since we are exposing people's kinks. I'll do them same. Be prepared **Tooru-kun** (。＾▽＾）  
  
  


 **Matsun** : Wait before you do that, babe. Someone get the popcorn! This is going to be fucking awesome! (¬‿¬)  
  
  


 **Kurobro** : And drinks!   
  
  


**Bokubro** : And tissues!   
  
  


**MiniGiant** : Why tissues?  
  
  


 **Makki** : So when we laugh to hard from Shou roasting Oikawa's ass, we might need the tissues to wipe our tears. 👌🏼  
  
  


 **10dou** : I've got the popcorn~ 😙  
  
  


 **Waka's boi** : Ugh I've forgot you're here ( ˘︹˘ )  
  
  


 **Tsumu** : Samu and I got the drinks!  
  
  


 **Yama** : I've got the tissues!  
  
  


 **Godzilla** : Okay, we're ready Shouyou. Roasts and Exposed Shittykawa's ass!  
  
  


 **Waka's boi** : How about we not, and go off on our day, relaxing!   
  
  


**Katzume** : How Shouyou's like to say, "Life's not perfect, Oikawa. Suck it up and be a man" 눈_눈  
  
  


 **Saltyboi** : Pfft #Burn 😂😂😂  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Prettymamacoach** : I can't exactly expose and roasts Tooru-kun's ass, Haijime-kun. His ass is flat as a board! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
  


 **Waka's boi** : SHOU-CHAN! MY ASS IS BEAUTIFUL! IT'S NOT FLAT!!!!! (っ °Д °;)っ  
  
  


 **Godzilla** : HAHAHAHAHAHAHA 😂😂😂  
  
  


 **Matsun** : BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURN 😂😂😂  
  
  


 **Makki** : LOLOLOLOLOLOL 😂😂😂  
  
  


 **Donewithpeople'sshits** : Pfffft 😂  
  
  


 **Yama** : #ROASTED 😂😂😂  
  
  


 **Tsumu** : DAMMMMMMMMMMMMMN 😂😂😂  
  
  


 **Prettymamacoach** : Puh-lease! Tobio-kun's ass is bigger than yours Tooru-kun.  
  
  


 **Samu** : It's true! (¬‿¬)  
  
  


 **Tsumu** : And plumb (¬‿¬)  
  
  


 **RinRin** : 😂😂😂😂😂😂  
  
  


 **Kurobro** : LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL 😂😂😂  
  
  


 **Bokubro** : HAHAHAHAHAHAHA 😂😂😂  
  
  


 **FutaK** : I'm dying lololololololol 😂😂😂  
  
  


 **Mumaka** : Pfft 😂  
  
  


 **Katzume** : Pfft 😂  
  
  


 **Saltyboi** : 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂  
  
  


 **Kingboi** : Thanks Shou? But I'm pretty sure your ass is bigger than mine  
  
  


 **Katzume** : You're right, Kageyama. Shouyou's ass is bigger 😉

**Prettfox** : Agreed (✿◠‿◠)

**Katzume** **:**

**Godzilla** : Hmm that ass though 😏😉

**Donewithpeople'sshits** : Agreed. Babe, you've got a sexy ass 😍  
  


 **Matsun** : Baby, you're ass is so bootyful! 🤤🤤

**Makki** : That ass looks magnificent as hell. So plumb and big😏😉😘🤤😍

**Tallalfie** : Kenma-san is right! There's this one time, I slapped Shouyou's ass and let me tell you, it bounced.

**Godzilla** : What.......  
  
  


 **Donewithpeople'sshits** : What.......  
  
  


 **Matsun** : What.....  
  
  


 **Makki** : What......  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Yakumama** : Goodbye Lev. It was nice not knowing you 눈_눈  
  
  


 **Mini** : Rip, cause of death - beaten by Shou-chan's lovers  
  
  


 **Katzume** : Goodbye, Lev (✿◠‿◠)  
  
  


 **Kurobro** : Goodbye annoying little fucker! 🖕🏼  
  
  


 **Tallhafie** : Geh Yaku-san, Kenma-san, and Kuroo-san?!?!?! (＃°Д°) WHFHGVHGFNBGGHBVDJH  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Tallhafie logged off**   
  
  


**Godzilla, Donewithpeople'sshits, Matsun, and Makki muted the chat**..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Waka's boi** : My ass is not flat, right Waka-chan?  
  
  


 **Tooru #1** : ....Well....  
  
  


 **Waka's boi** : Waka-chan!?!?!?! Even YOU!!!! Σ(っ °Д °;)っ  
  
  


 **Waka's boi** : Shou-chan! How can I get my ass bigger and plumber like yours?   
  
  


**Prettymamacoach** : Well, when I was in highschool. I biked to school from my house (6-8 miles), I jogged after dinnertime and during the weekends, did yoga with my mom before she got into her accident......  
  
  


 **Waka's boi** : Well from now on, I'm going to jogged and do yoga to get my ass bigger. How many miles do you jog, Shou-chan?  
  
  


 **Prettymamacoach** : 2-3 miles. And I eat a lot to burn off the calories.   
  
  


**Waka's boi** : Okay!   
  
  
  
  
  


**Prettymamacoach** : Well, I'm going to log off. Natsu and I are going to eat dinner and watch a movie. Please don't cause any trouble while I'm gone. Goodbye. 👋🏼  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Prettymamacoach logged off**   
  
  


**Everyone logged off as well**   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata you have pervert boyfriends lol 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂


	8. Chapter 8

(A year later)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Old teammates from Karasuno, Nekoma, Aoba Josai, Date Tech, and Shiratorizawa went to Tokyo Academy College. All of them are standing in front of the gate of the Academy, gasping how big the Academy is and started walking towards the building and went to the office to find what classes they attend.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Later. At the Gym)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The first years look around the gym, still googling how big it is.   
  
  


"Hey, Hey, Hey! How's it going first years?" Bokuto yelled as he saw them.  
  
  


"Good!"  
  
  


"Yahoo everyone~ It's good to see familiar faces" Oikawa waved.  
  
  


"Geh! Hello O-Oikawa-san/O-Oikawa-sempai"   
  
  


"Don't go scarring the first-years, Trashykawa" Iwaizumi said, rolling his eyes.   
  
  


"So mean, Iwa-chan! I don't know how Shou-chan deals with you" Oikawa whined. Yamagata said "It's more like the other way. It's we that don't know how Shouyou deals with you" he deadpanned. The rest of the 3rd years snickered at Yamagata comment. Oikawa whined "Why is everyone so mean to me?" he pouted.   
  
  


"Don't worry, Tooru. I'm not mean to you" Ushijima kissed his lover's cheek, Oikawa's cheeks turned red "Not in front of everyone, Waka-chan" he said. "Get in a room, lovebirds" Hanamaki teased. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. Oikawa face turned more red. "Oho~ Is someone embarrassed?" Matukawa wiggle his eyebrows,   
  
  


"I'm not" Oikawa denied, Iwaizumi said, bluntly. "Your ears are red" Oikawa stuttered "W-Whatever" he hmphed. "Does anybody seen or heard from Shouyou?" Hoshiumi asked, Semi replied back "He said he had to do something"   
  
  
  
  
  


"I think we should introduce our selves to the first years" Osamu said "Hello, everyone. I'm Miya Osamu. I'm a 3rd year, I play Wing Spiker" he bowed.  
  
  


"Iwaizumi Hajime, 3rd year. I play Wing Spiker and I'm the Ace."   
  
  
  


"Sakusa Kiyoomi. 3rd year. Wing Spiker"  
  
  


"Kuroo Tetsurou, 3rd year. I play Middle Blocker, and I'm the Vice-Captain"  
  
  


"Ushijima Wakatoshi, 3rd year. I play Wing Spiker, and I'm the Captain"  
  
  


"Hey, Hey, Hey! The names Bokuto Koutarou, I'm also a 3rd year. I play Wing Spiker"  
  
  


"Yahoo~ I'm Oikawa Tooru. I'm a 3rd year, I play Setter"  
  
  


"Semi Eita. I'm a 3rd year too, and I also play Setter/Pinch Server"  
  
  


"Yaku Morisuke, 3rd year. I play Libero"  
  
  


"Aone Takanobu. 3rd year. Middle Blocker"  
  
  


"Matsukawa Issei, I'm a 3rd year. I play Middle Blocker too."  
  
  


"Hanamaki Takahiro, I'm a 3rd year too. I play Wing Spiker"  
  
  


"Hoshiumi Korai. 3rd year. Wing Spiker."  
  
  


"Miya Atsumu, Twin of Samu. I'm also a 3rd year. I play Setter"  
  
  


"Yamagata Hayato. I'm a 3rd year, I play Libero"  
  
  


"Suna Rintarou. 2nd year. Middle Blocker"  
  
  


"Futakuchi Kenjio. 2nd year. Wing Spiker"  
  
  


"Akaashi Keiji. 2nd year. Setter"  
  
  


"Kyotani Kentarou. 2nd year. Wing Spiker"  
  
  


"Yahaba Shigeru. 2nd year. Setter/Pitch Server"  
  
  


"Kawanishi Taichi. 2nd Year. Middle Blocker"  
  
  


"Now it's your turn, first years! Tell your sempais what's your names and positions~" Oikawa said,   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The first years was about to introduce themselves when they heard someone smacked Oikawa across the head with a clipboard.   
  
  


"Tooru-kun, stop messing with the first years" Hinata Shouyou, the coach of the Volleyball team, said. Oikawa clutched his head "Mou, Shou-chan! That hurts" he wailed. Hinata rolled his eyes "I barely hit you that hard" he said. "Where were you, Shouyou?" Iwaizumi asked, Hinata replied back "I was talking with Chairman Yukimura about something"   
  
  


Hinata turned to see the first years and said "Hello Everyone. My name is Hinata Shouyou. I'm the coach of this team. Some of you may know me, some don't. I just wanted to say that if you guys don't like me being coach then leave but if you guys stay. I can take you to nationals-" One of the first years interrupted the Coach.   
  
  


"Pft, there's no way a shorty like you can take a team to nationals" the one who interrupted the coach said. "Oi watch your mouth, you little bast-" Iwaizumi went quiet when Hinata put his hand on his month then he walked up to the guy who interrupted him "What's your name first year?" Hinata asked. "Miyahara Jin" the first year, Jin said.  
  
  


"Are you related to Miyahara Gin?" Hinata asked, Jin nodded "Yeah, he's my older brother" he said. "Great.....Well, listen here **Miyahara-kun**. I want you to leave my gym. I'm not going to let some arrogant first year talk to me like that" Hinata said, "What?!?!? You can't!" Jin said. "Yes I can, I'm the coach" Hinata said firmly. Jin glared then stormed off.   
  
  


Hinata sighed "What was I saying before Miyahara-kun interrupted was that I can take you guys to nationals. Before I take you guys to nationals. Can you handle my training?" he asked, giving the first years a side glance.   
  
  
  
  
  


Everyone nodded.   
  
  


"Good! Why don't you tell me your names and positions then we'll play a game between Sempais and Koukais" Hinata said.  
  
  


'A game against Sempais!' the first years thought excitedly.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Inuoka Sou! I play Wing Spiker"  
  
  


"Hyakuzawa Yudai. Wing Spiker"  
  
  


"Tsukishima Kei. Middle Blocker"  
  
  


"H-Hello, I'm G-Goshiki Tsutomu! I play Wing Spiker" he bowed.  
  
  


"My names Haiba Lev! I play Middle Block. I want to be the Ace"  
  
  


"Hello! I'm Koganegawa Kanji. I play Setter" he bowed.  
  
  


"Kageyama Tobio. Setter"  
  
  


"Kunimi Akira. Wing Spiker"  
  
  


"Yo! I'm Yamamoto Taketora, Wing Spiker"  
  
  


"Yamaguchi Tadashi. I play Pinch Server" he bowed.  
  
  


"Shirabu Kenjirou. Setter"  
  
  


"I'm K-Kindaichi Yutaro. M-MIddle Blocker" he bowed.  
  
  


"Yo! I'm Nishinoya Yuu! I play Libero"  
  
  


"Yo! I'm Tanaka Ryuunosuke. I play Wing Spiker"   
  
  


Hinata smiled "Well, it's nice to see some familiar face-" he got interrupted by Kuroo who yelled "Kei-chan" he ran to his lover and hugs him.   
  
  


"Tetsurou-san, you're embarrassing me" Tsukishima blushes, "Tetsurou-kun, what did I say about interrupting me! Do you want to get extra training!" Hinata yelled, a vein popping on his forehead. "Geh! Sorry Shouoyou" Kuroo pouted.  
  
  
  
  
  


The first years thought 'Scary! Coach is scary!'   
  
  


Hinata sighed "Okay! We're playing 5 set match. As for teams:  
  
  
  
  
  


Team 1: Wakatoshi-kun, Haijime-kun, Tetsuroo-kun, Akaashi-kun, Issei-kun, Osamu-kun, Rintarou-kun, Korai-kun, Kiyoomi-kun, Takahiro-kun, Takanobu-kun, Morisuke-kun, Koutarou-kun, Hayato-kun, Tooru-kun, Atsumu-kun, and Eita-kun.  
  
  


Team 2: Tobio, Kei, Tadashi, Akira-chan, Sou-kun, Kentarou-kun, Tsutomu-kun, Kenjirou-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Lev, Tana-kun, Noya-kun, Yutaro-kun, Kanji-kun, Kenjio-kun, Taichi-kun, Yudai-kun, and Shigeru-kun.  
  
  


You guys are going to take turns playing in the match. I'll tell you guys when to be switched.   
  
  
  
  
  


The ones that's playing when the match starts are;

Team 1: Wakatoshi-kun, Kiyoomi-kun, Tetsuroo-kun, Taichi-kun, Morisuke-kun, and Tooru-kun.

Team 2: Kanji-kun, Yudai-kun, Tsutomu-kun, Noya-kun, Yutaro-kun, and Akira-chan" he said.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Let the game begin.....During the game)  
  
  
  


"What the hell was that Tooru-kun! Get your head in the game! There's no time daydreaming about Wakatoshi-kun!" Hinata yelled, seeing that Oikawa wasn't thinking straight or he was nervous or something. "I-I'm not daydreaming that jerk! I-I was..I mean-" Oikawa stammered.   
  
  
  
  
  


Hinata sighed "Keiji-kun, you're switching with Tooru-kun. And Tooru-kun, I want you to come sit with me until you're done feeling whatever your feeling" he said. "B-But, Shou-chan! I-I'm doing fine, I swear-" Oikawa gulped when Hinata glared "Don't make me repeat again, Tooru-kun" Hinata said.   
  
  


"Hai" Oikawa said then walk towards Hinata and sat down next to him and watch Akaashi get in his position and sighed then he took a sip of his water bottle.   
  
  


The game resumes.....Later in the game.....  
  
  


Hinata saw that both team wasn't doing well was because he thinks they're nervous of playing against their old teammates and sighed, then he blew the whistle. Making the team take a mini break. Hinata motioned his team over and then huddle around the coach. There was tense in the air. Nobody spoke....   
  
  
  
  


"What the hell is going out there? Are you nervous, huh?! Are you distracted?" Hinata yelled at his team. 'Scary!' the team thought. "O-Of course not, Chib-I mean Coach H-Hinata" Yamamoto stuttered, and gulped when Hinata glared at him.  
  
  


Hinata gave the team a lecture, a long long lecture.... Suddenly.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Why don't play with us, Shouyou!" Lev said. The rest of the team agreed. Hinata blinked then walk away for a couple minutes making the team confused then came back in more comfortable clothes to play the game.   
  
  
  
  
  


Hinata grabbed the ball "Noya-kun, Akira-chan, Kentarou-kun, Tsutomu-kun, and Tobio, you're on my team. Hayato-kun, Tetsuroo-kun, Atsumu-kun, Issei-kun, and Osamu-kun, you're on Wakatoshi-kun's team. Understand?" he asked. "Yes Coach" the team shouted. "Good" Hinata says "Why don't you guys stretched for a couple minutes" he looked at his teammates. They nodded and went to stretched. Hinata turned to the 3rd years "Oi, I want to talk to you guys"   
  
  
  
  
  


The 3rd years turned to their coach and gulped when they saw their coach giving them the disappointed stare and sat down on the bench like a kid who got in trouble which they probably did.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hinata sighed "Listen. I didn't train you guys to be a bunch of pansy guys, now did I?" he asked, as he put his hands on his hips. The 3rd years shook their heads. "Good, that's what I thought. Now listen to me. When we resume the match, don't go easy on us just because some of us were you're old teammates. Think of us as your opponents from a different school, got it?" he asked. They nodded. "Good!" Hinata grinned at them.   
  
  
  
  


The match resumes.......Later......Team 1 won the match.....  
  
  
  
  
  


"Good job, everyone!" Hinata said, clapping his hands together. "Alright, we'll end practice today. Don't forget to stretched more before the clean up. Also you, 3rd and 2nd years don't be to hard on the first years. Understand?" he asked.  
  
  


"Yes Coach!"  
  
  
  
  
  


Hinata said "Good! Oh and also, when I get back. I better not see you guys practice, because if you do. You'll be punished, got it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. The team nodded, afraid of getting punished by the coach. "Good" Hinata said, then left the gym.... Everyone breathed in relief.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Man! Coach Chibi is scary!" Yamamoto said. Yaku hit Yamamoto across his head "Don't call Shouyou, Chibi. He'll double your training if he heard you call him that, idiot" he said. Yamamoto rubbed his head from the hit by Yaku "There's no way, that small fry would do that! He's a scaredy-cat" he said. Iwaizumi suddenly grabbed Yamamoto by the collar of his shirt and glared at him "Do not call Shouyou a small fry, you bastrd! Also he's not a scaredy-cat. And he will double your training when I tell him what you said. Understand, bastrd?" he scowled.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Y-Yes, Iwaizumi-sempai" Yamamoto gulped. "Good" Iwaizumi let go of the Mohawk's collar.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Everyone went to do their stretches then after that the team sat down in a circular shape and chat......  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ne, Ushijima-san, why aren't you the Ace?" Goshiki and Shirabu asked.   
  
  


Ushijima said "Becauuse Shouyou made Haijime the Ace"   
  
  


"Eh? Why did Shouyou-kun made Iwaizumi-sempai, Ace and not you, no offense Iwaizumi-sempai" they said. "Offense taken" Iwaizumi tsk. "Are you questioning Shouyou's coaching?" Semi asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
  


"N-No" Goshiki and Shirabu shook their heads. "That's what Iwa-chan said to Shou-chan when he told us our position a couple days after that" Oikawa snickered but whined when he got hit by Iwaizumi. "You shouldn't snicker, Oikawa. Shouyou gave you and Iwaizumi a long lecture when you two had that fight" Sakusa said.   
  
  


Hanamaki and Matsukawa snickered. Oikawa shuddered "You don't have to remind me" he pouted. "Ooh! Tell us what happened!" Lev said. Hanamaki and Matsukawa started telling the new members the story.....  
  
  


(Flashback)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hinata began locking the gym door, when he turned around he jumped when he saw Iwaizumi, Ushijima, Sakusa, and Bokuto standing there. "God, you scared me! Is there something you need from me Iwaizumi-san, Ushijima-san, Sakusa-san, and Bokuto-san?" he asked.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Um, yeah... We were wondering that why did you chose me as the Ace and not Ushijima or Sakusa or Bokuto" Iwaizumi said.   
  
  


Hinata raise an eyebrow, "Are you questioning my coaching, Iwaizumi-san?" he asked, crossing his arms. Iwaizumi shook his head "N-No.. I was just surprised that you chose me as the Ace. I mean, in my high school years. I haven't made to nationals once. I thought you would choose Ushijima or Sakusa or Bokuto who actually went to nationals." he said, frowning.   
  
  


Hinata sighed, as he rubbed the back of his head with his left hand "Look, all of you are great Aces but I chose Iwaizumi-san for a reason. The reason why I didn't choose Ushijima-san or Sakusa-san or Bokuto-san was:  
  
  


1) Ushijima-san needs to work on his receives and blocks more. I'm not going to let the team rely on Ushijima-san making him spike by himself like what Coach Washijo-san did.  
  
  


2) I think Bokuto-san only likes Akaashi-san as his Setter and nobody else, oh and also nobody can take care of his emo mode like Akaashi-san can. So yeah....  
  
  


3) Sakusa-san is really great Ace but I choose you for a reason.  
  
  


And 4) So the reason why I chose you, Iwaizumi-san was I know there's more potential in you but we haven't seen it 100% so that's why I chose you. I just need to figure it out how to make you play 100% though" he says "Does that answered your questions?" he asked.   
  
  
  
  
  


The Captain, Ace, and Wing Spikers nodded. "Good! Well I'll see you guys tomorrow. Don't be late" Hinata said, as he started to leave the Academy. Iwaizumi, Sakusa, Ushijima, and Bokuto nodded and went back to their house.

(Next Day....At the Gym)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hinata blew the whistle, the team huddle around the coach. Hinata motion them to sit down, and they did. "Alright, team. I've watched some of the old videos of the times you've been in your high school years. I saw some errors in them. So I'm going to changed some things.  
  
  
  


I'm going to put you guys in four groups to train with each other.  
  
  


Group 1: Iwaizumi-san, Atsumu-san, Matsukawa-san, and Osamu-san.  
  
  


Group 2: Ushijima-san, Oikawa-san, Sakusa-san, and Aone-san.  
  
  


Group 3: Bokuto-san, Semi-san, Hoshiumi-san, and Yaku-san.  
  
  


Group 4: Kuroo-san, Yamagata-san, and Hanamaki-san.  
  
  


The reason why I'm going....Yes Oikawa-san?" Hinata asked, when he saw #11 raised his hand.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Um I was wondering, why I'm not Iwa-chan's Setter?" Oikawa asked. Hinata sighed "The reason why I didn't put you two in the same group is because I think that Iwaizumi-san needs to work with a different setter instead of you, Oikawa-san" he said.  
  
  


"May I asked why, Hinata?" Iwaizumi asked. "Do you remembered the question of why I put you as the Ace instead of Bokuto-san or Ushijima-san?" Hinata asked Iwaizumi who nodded. "I think the reason is that Oikawa-san hasn't made you play 100%" said Coach. "Wait, are you saying that Oikawa is a weak player?" Iwaizumi scowled.  
  
  
  
  
  


"No, he's an awesome player but I think the reason you're not playing 100% is because Oikawa-san is not letting you shine." Hinata says "Also I think that Iwaizumi-san is holding back. So he lets Oikawa-san shine instead of himself.  
  
  


So I want you groups of four to train with each other, then do a practice match with each other too. If you have any questions, come see me after practice. You're dismissed" Hinata said. The team bowed then went back to practice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(After Practice)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Is it true, Iwa-chan? Have you been holding back for all these years?" Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi sighed "Yes. I was afraid if I played 100%, maybe I would get scouted then I won't play with you guys anymore so I hold back" he frowned. Oikawa gritted his teeth and punched Iwaizumi in the face then they both got in a fight. Ushijima grabbed a hold of Oikawa, and Matsukawa grabbed a hold of Iwaizumi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You bastard! How dare you hold back on Volleyball! I would've been happy for you if you gotten scouted by a famous volleyball coach. You would've been to nationals if you hadn't hold fucking back" Oikawa screamed, angrily. "Well, too fucking late! I wanted to play with Aoba Josai for 3 years of my high school years instead of playing with a different team I don't know. I always wanted to play with you, Shittykawa and our old teams" Iwaizumi screamed back.  
  
  
  
  
  


They both went back and forth, bickering or screaming at each other.....Later one of the player (Sakusa because he's done with people's shits lol) got the coach who punched them on their heads. The rest of the team sweat-dropped when they saw a giant bump on Iwaizumi and Oikawa's head and saw the coach gave them a long lecture.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Tomorrow before practice starts, you two are running 100 laps around the building! I want no complaining, you understand?" Hinata scolded them. "H-Hai Coach!" Iwaizumi and Oikawa said, as they're on their knees and bowed their heads. "Good! All of you are dismissed" Hinata said. The team bowed and cleaned up the gym before leaving.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(End of Flashback)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kuroo, Atumu, Futakuchi, and Bokuto burst out laughing. Tanaka, Yamamoto, Nishinoya, and Lev, joined in laughing. Kageyama, Tsukishima, Kunimi, Semi, Yaku, Yamagata, Kawanishi, and Shirabu snickered.  
  
  


Oikawa pouted "Mou! It's not funny!" he whined. Hanamaki snickered "It is funny! That's what you get for fighting" Matsukawa agreed. Yaku rolled his eyes "You guys shouldn't talk. Shouyou got mad at you two that one time" he said, deadpanned. Matsukawa and Hanamaki flinched what Yaku just said.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Why did Shouyou-kun got mad at Matsukawa-san and Hanamaki-san?" Kindaichi asked. Yaku said "Well...." he started telling the new members the story of why Hinata got mad at them.  
  
  
  
  
  


(Flashback)  
  
  
  
  
  


The team was sitting in a circle and started chatting. "So a birdie told me that you, Mattsun and Makki got in a fight with a guy who flirted with Shou-chan, is that true?" Oikawa asked. "That bastrd deserved it" Hanamaki scowled. Matsukawa agreed. "I'm surprised that Iwaizumi or Sakusa didn't join in the fight" Bokuto said. Iwaizumi said "I was with Shouyou when the fight happened" Sakusa nodded, "Same"  
  
  
  
  
  


"Oh please, after the fight ended. You both cornered that son of bitch and threatened him if he ever goes never Shou again. You'll beat him" Matsukawa said. Iwaizumi and Sakusa tsk "But I wasn't an idiot who got in a fight with him in the first place." they scoffed.  
  
  


"What's this fight I'm hearing about?"  
  
  


Everyone turned around and saw their coach, Hinata who had his hands on his hips and tapped his foot, impatiently, waiting for someone to answered. The team gulped nervously.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Shouyou/Shou-chan/Babe/Shou, what are you doing here? I thought you had a thing to do?" the team asked. "Don't changed the subject. If one of you don't start telling about this fight. They'll get double training" Hinata said. "Matsukawa and Hanamaki got jealous and got in a fight with a guy who flirted with you. Iwaizumi and Sakusa threatened the guy if he ever comes near you, they'll beat him" Semi said bluntly. Hinata's lovers glared at Semi who rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Is that true Kiyoomi-san, Hajime-san, Issei-san, and Takahiro-san?" Hinata asked. "Yes, its true" Sakusa, Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki said. Hinata sighed "What did I keep telling you guys!" he scowled.

Hanamaki said "That we shouldn't get jealous because we know that you'll won't leave us for another guy."

"And we shouldn't get in a fight when there's guys who's going to flirt with you" Matsukawa said. 

"Or threatened to beat them" Iwaizumi said.

"I still think we should" Sakusa muttered enough so Hinata didn't hear. Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki agreed.   
  
  
  
  
  


"That's right! Since you guys did all those things which I told you not to do. All of you are sleeping on the couches for a week. No sex for a week too and I want you to drop and give me 100 push-ups" Hinata said.   
  
  
  
  
  


"B-But Shouyou/Babe-"   
  
  
  
  
  


"Don't Shouyou or Babe me. I mean it" Hinata glared at his lovers. Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Sakusa, and Iwaizumi pouted and went to do 100 push-ups. The rest of the team snickered (Except Ushijima and Aone) but shut up when Hinata turned and glared at them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(End of Flashback)

The first years either laughed or snickered at the story of Hinata getting mad at his lovers. The third/second years except Hinata's lovers joined in laughing or snickering with the first years.   
  
  


Iwaizumi scowled "You shouldn't be laughing, Oikawa. You're the most person Shouyou gets mad or scolds at you" he said bluntly. Oikawa cringed "You don't have to tell them that, Iwa-chan!" he pouts. Bokuto snorts in laughter "It's so funny to see Shouyou scolds at you, Tooru."   
  
  


"Mou Kota-chan! Its not funny!" Oikawa whined. Sakusa said bluntly "You shouldn't be laughing too Koutarou. You and Tooru gets scolded or get in trouble with Shouyou the most" he deadpanned. "Geh!" Bokuto gulped.   
  
  


"Ooh, tell us another story! I wanna hear another" Inuoka said. The first years agreed with Inuoka. Ushijime tells them another story.....  
  
  
  
  
  


(Flashback.... At the Gym)   
  
  
  
  


Hinata blew the whistle. The team huddle around the coach and waited for the coach to talk.   
  
  


"Good job today, everyone. For this week, I'm going to be busy doing something else. So while I'm gone. I want you guys to practice but not too hard, also don't slack off. Wakatoshi-kun, Tetsurou-kun, Kiyoomi-kun, and Haijime-kun, you're in charge being coach while I'm gone. Any questions?" Hinata asked.   
  
  


Oikawa raised his hand "What are you exactly going to be doing this week?" he asked. Hinata sighs "Izumin and Aki-chan hasn't told me what they need me for, so I don't know yet but apparently they really need me so bad" he said. "So what about our training? Are Wakatoshi, Tetsurou, Kiyoomi, and Haijime the ones who's going to tell us what our training is going to be?" Semi asked.

Hinata said "No, yesterday I wrote each person what their training is going to be" he handed each stack of papers to each player and says. "That's all for today. Wakatoshi-kun, Tetsurou-kun, Kiyoomi-kun, and Haijime-kun, if anyone slacks or goof off. Tell me and I'll handle their punishments" Ushijima, Kuroo, and Iwaizumi nodded.   
  
  


"Good, I'll see you guys later" Hinata said then left the gym. Everyone looked at their training papers and groaned. "Why do I have to run every morning, afternoon, and evening every week" Oikawa whined.

Yamagata said bluntly "Because you lack stamina. Also didn't you want your ass to get bigger? Well here's your chance" Oikawa pouts "Haya-chan!"   
  
  


"How many miles do you have to run?" Bokuto asked. Oikawa groans, "2 miles for each run for morning, afternoon, and evening" he pouts. Matsukawa and Hanamaki snickered.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"So mean of you, Makki and Mattsun!" Oikawa whined. Iwaizumi hits his childhood friend with a volleyball at his head "Quit your whining, Shittykawa!" he scowled.   
  
  


"Ouch! You'll don't have to hit me so hard, Iwa-chan" Oikawa wailed. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes "Well, I wouldn't have to hit you if you would've stop complaining about your training that Shouyou gave you" he scoffed. "Well, the training that Shou-chan gave me is so hard and too much for me" Oikawa whined.   
  
  


"Oho~ Do I hear complaining from you, **Tooru-kun?** " Oikawa gulped and turn around and saw Hinata who had his hands on his hips and raise an eyebrow at him.   
  
  


Oikawa turned to look at everyone else who was whistling a happy tune 'Those traitors!' he thought then he turned back to the coach. "Shou-chan, w-what are you doing back here? I thought you had something else to do?" Oikawa asked, nervously.   
  
  
  


"I forgot to grabbed my phone. But since I'm here, you can kindly explain to me why I'm hearing you complaining about the training I gave to you, hmm?" Hinata tapped his foot impatiently. Oikawa sweat dropped nervously, "I uh um, well you see....Why do I have to run 2 miles morning, afternoon, and evening each day for a whole week?" he whined.   
  
  


Everyone either face-palmed or thought 'May you rest in peace' at Oikawa's whining. Hinata sighed "Tooru-kun, you're not the only one who's training hard. Everyone in this gym have training that's hard to do but do I hear them complain-wait don't answer that" Oikawa pouts.  
  
  
  
  
  


Hinata rolled his eyes and walk over to Oikawa, snatched his training papers then walk over to Ushijima and grabbed his training papers also from his hands and sat on the bench, he grabbed a pen and wrote something on both of their training papers. Everyone was curious about what Hinata is writing.  
  
  


Hinata finished what he wrote and walk over to Ushijima and handed both his and Oikawa's training papers, "If Tooru-kun doesn't follow the training I gave him or complains about it, I give you permission to punish him, **sexually**. I put it on both yours and Oikawa's training papers" Hinata said bluntly.  
  
  
  
  
  


Oikawa's jaw dropped and his eyes popped in shock, "Ehhh! Why him?!?!?!?!" then he looked towards his lover who has a glint in his eyes, "What's with that look, Bakatoshi?!?!" he scowled.  
  
  
  
  
  


Ushijima smirks and walk over to his lover and wrap his arm around his waist, "Can't wait for your training to start, I wanna see if you can follow through them" he whispered then nibble on his ear. Oikawa's face turned really red and snatched his training papers and started hitting him.  
  
  
  
  
  


Everyone minus Hinata, snickered at the couple. Hinata rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone and left the gym. "Alright everyone, back to practice!" Iwaizumi said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(End of the flashback)  
  
  
  
  
  


"Did you had to punished Oikawa-san, Ushijima-san?" Shirabu asked.   
  
  
  
  
  


Hanamaki snickers, "Dude! Oikawa couldn't show up for practice a lot because him limping from to much sex they had or-" Oikawa grabbed a volleyball that was close to him and spike it towards Hanamaki which didn't missed. Hanamaki glared at Oikawa who stuck his tongue out.  
  
  
  
  
  


"They don't have to know, Bakahiro!" Oikawa scowls, with a blush on his face. "Did Oikawa-san get in trouble with Shouyou-kun?" Goshiki asked, "More like Wakatoshi got in trouble with Shouyou about having too much sex and making Tooru not come to practice." Sakusa said.  
  
  
  
  
  


"So what happened to Ushijima-san?" Shirabu asked, Iwaizumi said "Shouyou gave Wakatoshi a big lecture and banned him from sex because Oikawa couldn't come to practice until he got back from what he was doing" he sighed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"What did Shou-chan do for a week since he couldn't coach you?" Yamaguchi asked, Matsukawa showed them a magazine, "Shou's friends took him to Hideaki's brother's agency and forced him as a model, a sexy one" he wiggle his eyebrows.  
  
  


The first years snatched the magazine out of Matsukawa's hands and look through the magazine to see all kinds of pictures of Hinata, wearing sexy clothes and giving the sexy look. "Waaah! Shouyou looks so sexy" Inuoka and Lev said.   
  
  
  
  
  


Iwaizumi snatched the magazine and gave them a possessive look and scowl at them for looking at his cute lover. Hanamaki, Sakusa, and Matsukawa gave them a possessive look and scowl at them too.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Calm down, you wild wolves!" Yaku rolls his eyes at their jealously. Iwaizumi, Sakusa, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki shoot Yaku a glare. Yaku rolls his eyes, "Don't give me that glare. If you wanna glare at someone, glare at Shouyou's friends who forced him to model."  
  
  


Oikawa snickers, "It's not their fault for being jealous and possessive because Shou-chan being sexy and cute at the same time. I mean I would get jealous and possessive of Shou-chan if some guy look at him weirdly-" Oikawa gulps as Ushijima, Sakusa, Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki shoot him a glare.  
  
  
  
  
  


"But I'm not! Geez, calm down" Oikawa said. "Poor Shouyou for dating these wolves" Everyone turned their heads and saw Kenma standing there. All the old teammates of Nekoma widen their eyes, "Kenma/Kenma-san!"   
  
  
  
  
  


Inuoka asked, "Why weren't you here at today's practice?" Kenma said, "A secret" he smirk slightly.   
  
  
  
  
  


Everyone was curious about the secret that Kenma kept from them. "Shouyou told me that I've have to lock up the gym so practice is over" Kenma said.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Where's Shouyou?" Iwaizumi asked, "He went out with Yukitaka and Sekimukai" Kenma replied his question.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, Sakusa, and Hanamaki nodded and left with the third/second years while the first years went their separate ways. Kenma locked up the gym and went up to meet with Hinata and his friends.


	9. Chapter 9

(Couple weeks later) 

Hinata's alarm went off on his phone, he turned off the alarm and open his eyes and saw two of his lovers, laying on top of him and his other lovers laying on each of his sides.

Hinata shook his lovers who's laying on top of him, "Haijime-kun, Kiyoomi-kun, wake up. I need to get up" Iwaizumi and Sakusa groans but didn't budged, Hinata sighs "If you don't wake up, I'll make you run 100 laps around the academy Haijime-san, Kiyoomi-san"

"So mean, Shouyou" Iwaizumi and Sakusa mumbles but got up and stretched his arms and got off the bed, Hinata giggles and got off the bed as well and kiss Iwaizumi's left cheek and Sakusa's right cheek.   
  
  


"I'm going to make breakfast, why don't you get ready and wake up the others, okay?" Hinata said, Iwaizumi nodded and walk to the bathroom while Sakusa walked back to his room and got ready as well, Hinata run through his hair and walk to the kitchen to make breakfast..   
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  


Iwaizumi and Sakusa went to wake up their other teammates after they got ready. The Volleyball team still live together. Everyone got up and get ready for college then went into the dinning room to see the breakfast on the table and see that Hinata set all the drinks on the table.

"Morning everyone!" Hinata beams. Oikawa said "Morning Shou-chan! The food looks yummy as always!" Hinata smiles, "Thank you Tooru-kun!"   
  
  


Everyone sat down at the table and started to eat their breakfast. "Today, we won't have practice since we have the festival to welcome the first years. I'm going to busy helping set everything up since I'm the Prez of the Academy, also I going to need your help Wakatoshi-kun since you're my Vice-President" Hinata said. Ushijima nodded. "Ah festivals are so much fun! Can't wait to start!" Oikawa said, Everyone agreed except Sakusa (Not a fan of crowds).   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  


(During The Festival )   
  
  
  
  
  


The first years was having fun with the festival, walking to each booth and eating random food, walking around the academy to see each class themed and festival.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The first and second years who started the Volleyball team saw a classroom themed as a 'Butler and Maid Cafe' and walk into the class. "Welcome!" Oikawa said, smiling as he turned to see who walked in and then frowns, "Geh! It's you people!" Kindaichi blinks, "Oikawa-sempai, you're a maid....?" the rest of the new players of the volleyball snickers. Oikawa dressed in a maid outfit, scowls as he's holding a tray, "So what if I am! At least I'm a pretty one!" he flip his hair.   
  
  


Someone walked up to Oikawa and smacked the back of his head, "Stop being rude to the guests, Asskawa!" Iwaizumi said, as he dressed up as a butler. Oikawa whines, "So mean, Iwa-chan! It's rude to hit a maid! That's not very gentleman like" he pouts, Iwaizumi scowls as a black aura surrounded him.   
  


"Haijime, Tooru would you stop messing around with the first before Shouyou founds out." Yaku scowls as he walk up to them as a maid. "Yaku-san!?! You're a maid as well!" The old Nekoma team said, shockingly. Yaku gave his koukais a glare who gulps. Oikawa and Iwaizumi gulp as well but a different reason, they don't want to face Shouyou's wrath.   
  
  


"Haijime, Tooru, and Morisuke, we need you guys back" Yamagata said, dressed up as a butler. Shirabu and Goshiki said "You look so cool, Yamagata-san!" Yamagata said "Thank you. I'll show you guys your table while Haijime, Tooru, and Morisuke go back to being Butler and Maids" he showed the first years their tables and took their orders.  
  
  


Yamagata left and came back with their orders along with Matsukawa (Butler), Kuroo (Butler), Atsumu (Butler), Iwaizumi, and Hanamaki (Butler) who was helping carrying the trays. "You look so cool!" everyone except Tsukishima, Kageyama, and Kunimi said.   
  
  


"Ne Ne, Tobio-chan~! Don't I look cool?" Atsumu asked, Kageyama blushes, "You look cool Atsumu-san.." he shyly said. Atsumu beamed.

"Don't I look cool too, Kei-chan?" Kuroo smirks, Tsukishima rolls his eyes, "Very cool" he said, sarcastically. "So mean, Kei-chan" Kuroo pouts. Tsukishima avert his eyes and shyly said, "You look cool....Tetsurou-san" he blushes. Kuroo blinks then smiles, "Thank you Kei-chan" he said.   
  
  


Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, Matsukawa and Yamagata roll their eyes. "Atsumu-kun, and Tetsurou-kun, are you done flirting with Tobio-kun and Kei-kun?" Everyone turned their heads and saw Hinata in a maid outfit who has his hands on his hips, tapping his foot impatiently. Atsumu and Kuroo gulped and was about say something when.....  
  
  


"Shouyou/Shou-chan/Shouyou-kun/Shou, you look so cute as a maid" Kageyama, Yamaguchi, Inuoka, Lev, Kunimi, Kindachi, Goshiki, Shirabu, Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Hyakuzawa said. Hinata said "Thank you, guys!" he smiles. Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa growls softly and shoot the people who called their lover, cute a glare. Hinata sighed at his lovers' possessiveness and shook his head.   
  
  


Kunimi, Tsukishima, and Kageyama smirked at their sempais' possessiveness who growls more tensely. Hinata hit his lovers' head with a tray, "Come on, you possessives wolves! We've got work to do. You too Tetsurou-kun, Atsumu-kun, and Hayato-kun" Hinata walked back to work with the Butlers following him like a kicked puppy.   
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The whole academy are having fun with the festival. The Volleyball team and the new players too, are walking down the hall to look at each classes, more like Hinata wanted to see how the classes are doing and everyone else just wanted to follow him. "Sou-chan!" Everyone turned their heads to see a bunch of girls and a guy running toward to Hinata and tackled him. "Oof!" Hinata fell down on the floor by the people who tackled him.   
  
  
  
  
  


The girls and one boy got off of Hinata who stand up and brush off the dust on his pants. "Shou-chan, come on! You have one last thing to do!" Hideaki said, "Wait, I thought you were joking?! You can't be serious about-" Hinata gulps the glare that the girls sent to him. Hideaki said "Girls, grab him!"   
  
  
  
  
  


"Hai, Aki-chan!" The girls grabbed Hinata and dragged him away, Hideaki turned to the team who have their eyes widen in shock, "Bye boys! Shou-chan has something to do, if you want to see what's he going to do. Here's this" she handed Iwaizumi a paper and tickets to the team and walked away with Izumi.  
  
  


Iwaizumi and everyone behind him looked down at the paper that says 'Beauty Pageant' and ran to this beauty pageant thing is. It was outside, behind the academy and they saw a stage and a big sign that said 'Beauty Pageant.' and saw pretty much everyone that goes to this academy there. Iwaizumi gave the usher the tickets and find their seats that was in front rows and him the Volleyball team sat down...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  


(This is Hinata's hairstyle that they did on him)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(This is the dress and heels (Black) that they prepared for him)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(This is the makeup that they put on him)  
  


All the girls and Izumi squealed while Kenma 'hmm' that Hinata looks beautiful. "Oh my gosh, Shou-chan you look so beautiful! Pretty much all the girls are going to be so jealous of how you look!" Izumi said. Hinata pouts, "I'm a guy, I shouldn't be called beautiful" he sighed. "Oh shush! You're beautiful whether you're a guy or girl" Hideaki said. "5 Minutes, ladies before the show starts" one of the staff said.  
  
  
  
  
  


Kouji walk into the room that Hinata is, "Your lovers are going to be mind-blown of how you look, Shouyou" Hinata said "You've invited them?!" he turn to glare at Hideaki who giggle nervously. "Aki-chan, invited the whole volleyball team" Izumi said.  
  
  
  
  
  


"He doesn't need to know that, Izu-chan!" Hideaki said, hitting his arm. Hinata groans, "Let me die in peace please" Kenma walk over and patted his back gently, "It's going to be okay, Shou. Iwaizumi, Sakusa, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki are going to love you never matter what, even if you're dressed as a girl. I mean you were dressed as a maid couple hours ago" Hinata pouts, "I know... It's just embarrassing that you guys signed me up without my permission."  
  
  


"Sorry Shou-chan!" Hideaki and the rest of the girls said. Hinata signs, "The damages are done, can't back out now"  
  
  


"Two minutes, girls!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Well, time to get show on the road" Hinata said,as he stands up and walk to the backstage. Everyone else who was in the room with Hinata, followed to him to the backstage.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Volleyball team sat in the front rows of the auditorium reserved for close friends and family. They are really curious about this 'Beauty Pageant/Dance or Singing Competition' that Hinata is in. They have't seen him...yet. But right on time, the lights dimmed, and bass shook the walls. Girls wearing varying outfits that shimmered under the pulsing lights were introduced as they strutted on the stage one by one.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And then it happened...  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"And finally, Shou-chan!"  
  
  
  
  
  


The 'girl' was a little taller then the rest of the girls; 'she' was strutting down the stage, giving everyone in the audience a sexy look and blew them a kiss then winks as 'she' turned around, strutting back to the backstage.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Uh Iwa-chan, Omi-chan, Mattsun, Makki. Your nose is bleed-"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Shut up, we know" Hinata's lovers said, as one of their hands' holding their nose and the other's were taking pictures when Hinata strutted down the stage  
  
  
  
  
  


'Poor Shouyou/Shou/Shou-chan/Shouyou-kun/Hinata-kun/Hinata. I feel bad for you that you're dating these horny wolves' Everyone except Hinata's lovers thought. "Here's the tissues" Yaku handed them the tissues to wipe the blood from their noses.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ah, thank you" Hinata's lovers grabbed the tissues and wiped their blood.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


All the ladies that signed up the Pageant was standing behind the speaker person, waiting to announce who's the winner. "And now for the winner!" the spoke person was about to opened the envelope.... "WAIT!" Hideaki ran to the stage and whisper something to the spoke person's ear.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Apparently, Miss Hideaki saying that Shou-chan has one more thing she likes to do"  
  
  


"I DO?"  
  
  


"She does?"  
  
  


'He does?' the volleyball team thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Can you give me one second please?" Hinata said. The spoke person nodded. Hinata smiles then he walks over to Hideaki, grasping her wrist and dragging her backstage.  
  
  
  
  
  


"........." It was dead silence on the stage and in the audience.  
  
  
  
  
  


And then Hinata came back on the stage, with a mic in his hand. The spoke person and the contestants walk off the stage. Hinata turned to towards the audience.....  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hello, I'm Shou-chan. The Volleyball coach, the Dance constructor, and the President of this Academy. I didn't expect this at all. Two of my lovely **friends** signed me up this competition without me knowing. For the last thing I'm going to do but before that, there's a story I want to say.  
  
  


Um for the past couple years, around my first year. My mother was in a coma for year, after a couple months after that she died. Then my father appeared out of know where, to take care of me and my baby sister but a month later. He started to abuse me, I don't know why he abused me, I never knew but I'm glad he never touched my sister.  
  
  
  


But two years later, my sister died from Cancer, She was diagnosed from cancer when she was 5 years old, but died at the age 10. After my sister, the only relative I had. I took a couple months, almost a year off of college. There was days that I couldn't eat, sleep, drink, or anything.  
  
  
  


I was really really depressed, I wasn't in good shape. I felt I wanted to die as well but my lovers, they were there for me when I wasn't in my right mind. They took good care of me, never left my side, not even a second. I wouldn't be this person right now if it weren't for them..  
  
  
  


But enough about me.. The thing I'm going to do is I'm going to sing a song. It's called 'She's so gone' It's about people who's been through a lot but never give up for who they are" Hinata said, as he look as his lovers who was in tears from the story and also they have their phones out to record Hinata to sing. Hinata turned to Hideaki and nodded, The music started. Hinata took a deep breathe and started to sing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ She's so gone _

(Too lazy to write the lyrics. You can find the song on Youtube)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The music ended. Everyone in the audience was blown away, move to tears ( His lovers and his volleyball team).....Then they all stood up and clap and cheer at Hinata's performance. Hinata bowed and walk off the stage...... The Judges took a couple minutes to vote and told one of the staff to hand the new envelope to the spoke person.. One of the staff, handed the new envelope to the spoke person and he and the contestants walk back on the stage.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Did you everyone enjoyed the Beauty Pageant?" spoke person said. Everyone cheered and clapped. The spoke person said, "That's good! And.........now for the winner........It's Shou-chan. Our lovely president!" Everyone shouts 'Whoo, go Shou-chan!' or 'That's my love!' or 'Go Shou-chan!' and cheered.  
  
  


Hideaki came out with a crown, a golden medal, and bouquet of flowers in her hands and put the crown on Hinata's head, the golden medal around his neck, and put the bouquet in his arms.   
  
  


"Give it up for Shou-chan one more time!"

The audience cheered and clapped their hands... Hinata smiles and bowed.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Volleyball team found their coach (winner of the beauty pageant) backstage, laughing and talking with his group. The medal around his neck had nothing on the sparkle of his smile.  
  
  
  
  
  


They were weak (Especially Sakusa, Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki).  
  
  
  
  
  


"You look so beautiful, baby" Matsukawa and Sakusa slipped both of their arms around Hinata's waist, Hinata blushed and kissed their cheek, "Thank you, Issei-kun, Kiyoomi-kun" Iwaizumi and Hanamaki grabbed each of his hand and kissed it. "You were amazing, Shouyou/Shou." Hinata giggles, "Thank you, Haijime-kun and Takahiro-kun"  
  
  


The rest of the the team congratulated Hinata of how 'beautiful' he was or how 'awesome' his voice was.  
  
  


"Thank you guys!" Hinata smiles. "Congrats again, Shou-chan but Kou-chan and I going to leave. We have a date we don't want to miss!" Izumi said, Hinata waved, "Bye Kouji and Izumin! Have fun on your date!" Kouji said "We will" he and Izumi left.  
  
  
  
  
  


The 3rd years of the volleyball team left with the new players and the girls who was with Hideaki left as well.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Why don't we go on a date as well?" Iwaizumi, Sakusa, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa said. "Sure! Let me get changed into something else" Hinata said. "Can you stay in what you wearing right now?" Hanamaki smirked slightly, Matsukawa wiggle his eyebrows, and Iwaizumi and Sakusa sighed at them. Hinata sighed, "Fine! Let me at least grab my bag" he said and went to grab his things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, you're so weak for Hinata - Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Iwaizumi, and Sakusa 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂


	10. Chapter 10

(Couple months later....at the Gym) 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Practice was about to start.....  
  
  
  
  
  


"Onii-chan!" Everyone turned their heads.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Aya-chan?! What are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
  
  


"I've come to see you Too-nii. And also, Haij-nii, Sei-nii, and Taka-nii too!" Aya said, as she ran towards to Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki and gave them a hug. "Aya-chan, does your mom know you're here?" Tooru asked.  
  
  


"Nope~! But I'm here to tell Haij-nii, Sei-nii, and Taka-nii that I'm ready to marry them!" Aya said, happily. 'Marry?! Does Coach know about this?' The team thought scared of them reaction from Hinata except Hanamaki, Iwaizumi, and Matsukawa.  
  
  
  
  
  


Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa is already dreading from their lover's reaction when he finds out and hear about Aya.  
  
  
  
  
  


'Shit! Shouyou doesn't know about Aya and then he's going to kill us!' thought Iwaizimi, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa. 'Shou-chan is going to kill Aya-chan then going to kill me' Oikawa thought, gulping. 'Whoever this brat is, she better not make Shouyou sad' Sakusa glares.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Are you done with practice Too-nii, Haij-nii, Taka-nii, and Sei-nii?" Aya asked, "No, they are not. May I asked, who you are and how did you get?" Kenma asked, as he walk up to her. Aya said, "I am Oikawa Aya, Cousin of Too-nii. I'm age 16! Going to be future Mrs Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki! A teacher came up to me and asked me who I was. I told him who I wanted to see and who was my parents, he let me in and showed me where the gym is"  
  
  
  
  
  


'You brat! Shouyou is the one who's going to marry them along with Sakusa!' Kenma thought angrily, "Aya, you need to leave. We're in the middle of practice. And shouldn't you be in school right now?" Hanamaki asked. Aya pouted, "I called the school and said I was sick and couldn't come" she smiled. 'You idiot! You can't lie to the school and come here, when your obliviously not sick!' thought Everyone.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Can't you skip practice for today so you can hangout with me? Obliviously, your coach doesn't need you if the coach has a lot of players" Aya said, "I can't just leave practice, that would be rude to the coach, Aya" Matsukawa said. "Then can't you asked the coach?" Aya asked. " **Aya** , I know you want to hangout with us but **we** need to practice" Iwaizumi glared.  
  
  
  
  
  


Aya flinched but whines, "But! I haven't seen you guys in forever! It's been 5 years!" she said, Kenma said, "Aya-san, I kindly need you to leave the gym. You are distracting my team" Aya glares, "Are you the coach?" Kenma glares back, "I'm the vice-coach. Our main coach went to do something and told me I'm in charge."  
  
  
  
  
  


Aya scoffs, "I won't leave until I see your actually coach" she glares. "Aya!" Oikawa scolding at her, Aya flinched. "Don't make me call Auntie Ema, that you called the school that 'you're sick' which you're obliviously not!" Oikawa said. Teary Aya, wails, "Wahh Too-nii, you meanie! All I wanted to do is hangout with you and my future husbands!" she sniffles.  
  
  
  
  
  


'God, kill me now!' thought Everyone. 'And I am not your future husband!' thought Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa. "Why you little brat......" Kageyama mutters and was about to strangle her, along with Kenma, and everyone else.  
  
  
  
  
  


"What is going on here?" Everyone turned to see that their actual coach is here. 'Shit, we're dead!' thought Everyone. "Who are you?" Aya asked, tears are gone. "I'm Hinata Shouyou, the coach of this team. May I asked who you are?" Hinata asked.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Are you sure you're their coach?" Aya asked. "Aya!" Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, and Oikawa scolded. Ushijima and Atsumu both hold Sakusa back before he could strangle or worse kill Aya.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Yes I am. Can you answer my question please?" Hinata asked. "I'm Oikawa Aya. Ne Hina-chan, can you let Too-nii, Haij-nii, Sei-nii, and Taka-nii leave practice early?" Aya asked.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Aya! Coach is older than you! You'll have to respect him and call him Hinata-san!" Oikawa scolds. Aya pouts, "If he's older than me, then why is he shorter then me?" she asked.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


'Shit! She's really going to die, nobody should comment on Coach's height. Shit, Coach is angry' thought everyone when they saw a black aura surrounding Hinata. "Aya, Stop being rude to the coach!" Iwaizumi scolds at her. "May I asked why you want Haijime-kun, Takahiro-kun, Issei-kun, and Tooru-kun to leave early, **Aya-san**?" Hinata asked, a vein popping on his forehead.  
  
  


"Why? Because I want to spend time with my cousin and my future husbands. So can they leave practice early?" Aya asked, not noticing that Hinata is angry with her. 'Future husbands? Why didn't they tell me about this?' thought Hinata, as he frowned.  
  
  
  
  
  


"I forgot to tell you but I have to end practice early. Kenma and I have something to do. You're dismissed" Hinata said, smiling but it doesn't show in his eyes and walk away without glancing at his lovers.   
  
  
  
  
  


Kenma glared at the girl but followed Hinata. Sakusa shrugged off Ushijima and Atsumu then followed Shouyou while glaring at that brat. "Isn't that great?!" Aya said happily, as she clapped her hands.  
  
  
  
  
  


Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa frowns at the sad glance that got from their lover, 'We're so fucked' they thought. Oikawa said, "Totally......." he frowns. The rest of the team left the gym and went after Hinata. Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, Hanamaki, and Oikawa left the gym with Aya to spend the day with her.....

(8 pm)  
  
  


Hinata is sitting on one of the stool bar, staring at his tea cup sadly. 'Why didn't they tell me that they are going to marry this Aya person? She probably knows their parents since I never seen them as their boyfriend. Am I a horrible boyfriend? Do they not love me anymore?' thought Hinata.   
  
  


"Shouyou" Hinata snapped out of his thoughts and turned to see Kenma, frowning. "This Aya person isn't going to stealing your lovers because they love you to much" Kenma said. Hinata frowns, "But, she knows them way longer then I've known them. Their parents would love to have her as family, not me. They probably don't know who I am" he sighed.   
  
  


"Look, I don't know if their parents know about you but you're a great person. Way better then Aya. She was really rude and bratty just so she can just spend time with Haijime, Issei, Takahiro, and Tooru" Kenma sighed, "Yeah, she was rude and bratty. Hopefully I don't have to see her" Hinata said. "Yeah, hopefully" Kenma said.   
  
  


(9 pm)  
  
  
  
  
  


Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, and Oikawa walk into the living room and crashed on the couch, groaning. "So how was your date with **Aya-chan**?" they looked up to see all the members of the Volleyball team asked, in disgust.   
  
  


"Ugh!" Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, and Oikawa groaned. "She's like a mini verson of Tooru but worse" Iwaizumi said, Matsukawa and Hanamaki agreed. "I hate to admit it but Haijime-chan is right" Oikawa said.   
  
  


"So.....Is Shou mad about this?" Hanamaki asked, Iwaizumi and Matsukawa kinda was scared about their answer. "I'm pissed about it" Everyone turned to see Hinata come into the living room and gulped. "Shouyou/Babe/Shou/Shou-chan, I-" Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Oikawa was about to stand up but they sat right back down on the couch when Hinata shoot them a death glare.   
  
  
  
  
  


Hinata sat down on a coach, across from them. Kenma and Kageyama sat down between Hinata, behind Hinata is Sakusa, they're there to be there as moral support. "Who's is this Aya person?" Hinata asked, as he cross his arms. "She's actually my cousin, on my dad's side." Oikawa responded. "How long have you known her?" Hinata asked, Iwaizumi said, "Matsukawa, Hanamaki, and I known her when she was a child"   
  
  


"We thought that Aya was kidding about us being her future 'husbands' since she used to say it when she was a little girl. We thought she was over her childish crushes" Matsukawa said. Hinata tsk, "Apparently she's not over it." Hanamaki said, "But you don't have to worry, we'll tell her that we're dating you but we need time to break the news to her.....gently"   
  
  


Hinata sighed, "Does she know that you're gay, Tooru-kun?" Oikawa shook his head, "No. Mom and Dad knows but I haven't told to Auntie Ema and her family yet" Hinata frowned, "Look I don't want to force you to come out but they need to known especially Aya that all of you are gay. Tooru-kun, you're dating Wakatoshi-kun. I don't want you guys to get hurt by not telling Aya sooner you're dating someone who's a guy. Hajime-kun, Takahiro-kun, and Issei-kun, you need to tell Aya soon about this. I know you don't want to break her heart but she's needs to know before someone gets hurt" Hinata said.   
  
  


"We will" Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, and Oikawa said. Hinata smiles, "Good. But I swear if I have to see her bratty face, there will be **consequences**. Do you understand?" Hinata gave them a mom look. "Yes, Shouyou/Shou-chan!" Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Oikawa said, scared to find out the consequences that Hinata will give them.   
  
  


"Good! Now go wash up. Dinner would be done soon" Hinata said. Hinata's lovers and Oikawa went to go get washed up. Hinata went into the kitchen and started cooking dinner.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Next day......................At the Gym)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A whistle blew, Hinata motioned them to a huddle. They made a semi-circle around the coach. "For today's practice, I'm going to have all of you split into groups. Setters in one, Middle Blockers in another, and etc. I want all the third years to train the first years to get better at their positions. I want no complaining, yes I'm talking about you Tooru-kun.....  
  
  
  
  
  


Setters: Tooru-kun, Eita-kun, Keiji-kun, Shigure-kun, and Atsumu-kun are going to train Tobio-kun, Kanji-kun, Tadashi-kun, and Kenjirou-kun.

Middle Blockers: Tetsurou-kun, Takanobu-kun, Rintarou-kun, Taichi-kun, and Issei-kun are going to train Kei-kun, Lev, Yudai-kun, and Yutaro-kun.

Wing Spiker: Wakatoshi-kun, Kiyoomi-kun, Korai-kun, Osamu-kun, Haijime-kun, Takahiro-kun, Kentarou-kun, Kenjio-kun, and Koutarou-kun are going to train Sou-kun, Tsutomu-kun, Akira-chan, Tana-kun, and Yamamoto-kun.

And lastly, Libero: Morisuke-kun and Hayato-kun are going to train you Noya-kun.  
  
  
  
  


That's all. I want no bickering, fighting, arguing, being snotty, or being a smartass, or being arrogant between everyone, understand?!" Hinata said.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hai Coach!" the team said. Hinata nodded, "Good! You're dismissed!" he blew the whistle. Before anyone could start their training, they heard an annoying sound............  
  
  
  
  
  


"Yahoo!"   
  
  


Everyone turned and saw Aya waving as she came into the gym and groans. "Are you finished yet?" Aya ran to her cousin and hugged him then went over to her 'future husbands' and hugged them as well, "No, we were about to start training, Aya-chan" Oikawa said.   
  
  


"Pooooo, when are you going to be done?" Aya whines, "Not until a couple of hours" Matsukawa said. Aya pouts, "Waaaah! That's like forever! Can't you just be done now?" Iwaizumi glares, "No we can't, Aya. Practice is important for us. We can't leave just because you want us to leave, also why are you here?"   
  
  


Aya gulps when Iwaizumi shoot her a glare, "Well....school ended early...?"   
  
  


'Are you fucking serious?' everyone thought angrily. Hinata walked up to where Aya is (Close to his lovers), "Aya-san, I need you to leave and go back to school. You can't skip school because you want to spend time with Tooru-kun and the others. They have other things to do and can't just drop it because you want them to do"   
  
  


"Who died and made you the king!" Aya glares.

"Aya!" Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki scolded. Sakusa was held back from Ushijima, Atsumu, Osamu, and Bokuto, 'Tch! Let me go you bastards, so I can go kill this snotty brat!' Sakusa thought.

"Geh!" Aya flinches. "Don't make me call Anutie Ema!" Oikawa said.

"You wouldn't!"  
  
  


"Wanna bet?"

Before anyone could say anything, a phone ring, an annoying ring tone that made the team turned to Aya who grabbed her phone, looked at her screen to see who's calling and gulps then answers the call, "Hello.....?"  
  
  
  


"Ayano Oikawa! Why did you go skipping school for the past couple of weeks? I just got a call from all your teachers and they told me about the 'I'm sorry about the death of one of your family members.' speeches. So why don't you really tell me what's going on!" Ema shouted through the phone.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Well I uh um........." Aya stammered, "For the past couple of weeks, all this time I've went to spend with Too-nii, Haij-nii, Taka-nii, and Sei-nii"  
  
  
  
  
  


"Are you fucking serious?! You missed on all important education just so you can hangout with them. I did not waste my money so you can skip school, young lady! Now I want you to come home and write all the teachers an apologizes letters and give them tomorrow morning when you go back to school. Also you have detention for 4 weeks and you're rounded for a month!"  
  
  


"But mom-!" Aya got cut off, "Do not 'but mom' me. You're in big trouble. Now pass the phone to Tooru-kun" Ema scolds, Aya pass the phone to Oikawa, "Mom wants to talk with you"  
  
  
  
  
  


Oikawa grabbed the phone and put it close to his ear, "Hello Auntie!"  
  
  
  
  
  


"Tooru-kun, I'm so sorry about Ayano. I didn't know that all this time she was skipping school to spend time with you and the others. Have she been rude at least?" asked Ema. "Well, she's been bratty to our coach and vice-coach" Oikawa heard Ema sighs in disappointment. "Thank you for being honest. Don't forget the family picnic next week. Also bring a date! Also don't forget to tell Haijime-kun, Takahiro-kun, and Issei-kun that they can't skip it! Tell them to bring their date as well!" said Ema excitedly.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hai Auntie, I will!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Good, see you next week Tooru-kun. Goodbye!" Ema hung up the phone. Oikawa handed the phone back to Aya. "Here's you phone back. Now go back home before Auntie get even more mad than she's already is" Aya pouts but left eventually. Everyone sighs with relief. "Back to practice!" the coach said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hai Coach!" the team shouted and went back to practice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(End of practice. Everyone went home)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The third years, well some of them are studying, and the others was goofing around with the second and first years; playing games or videogames, showing them memes or watching TV. Hinata sighs at their racket and turned to the people who's studying, "Let's finish this tomorrow since it's going to be Saturday" the third years nodded and put their homework away.. Later that night. People's phones keep going off.....so they went to check it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Everyone logged into the GC**   
  
  
  
  
  


**Kurobro** : So, who's going to the family picnic next week that Tooru's Aunt hosting?  
  
  


 **Saltyboi** : Why are you asking everyone in this GC if they're going to this picnic, Tetsurou-san? Isn't suppose to be family and their plus one?  
  
  


 **Bokubro** : Our family knows each other since we're born rich.   
  
  


**Saltyboi** : ......Fucking rich bastards 눈_눈  
  
  


 **Prettymamacoach** : Ditto 눈_눈  
  
  


 **Kingboi** : Ditto 눈_눈  
  
  


 **Gucciboi** : Ditto (˘･_･˘)  
  
  
  


 **Waka's boi** : Waka-chan and I are going because my aunt would be sad if I didn't come.   
  
  


**Godzilla** : Issei, Kiyoomi, Takahiro, and I are taking Shouyou to the picnic.   
  
  


**Yama** : Tsutomu and I are going. So is Eita, Kenjirou, and Taichi. I think Satori is coming as well.   
  
  


**Prettymamacoach** : Great, **Satori-kun** is coming. (╬▔皿▔)╯  
  
  


 **Semimama** : Oof! It was nice knowing you gesu monster bastard lol 😂  
  
  


 **Yama** : 😂😂😂😂  
  
  


 **Setterbu** : 😂😂😂😂  
  
  


 **TaiTai** : 😂😂😂😂  
  
  


 **GoGo** : Rip Tendou-san....? (◎﹏◎)  
  
  


 **RinRin** : I would totally video tape Shouyou kicking Tendou-san's ass lol 😂😂  
  
  


 **Tsumu** : Don't you do that anyway.... 😓  
  
  


 **RinRin** : It's either blackmail or just a funny video to watch over and over again ✌  
  
  


 **Maddog** : Yahaba and I are coming even if I don't want to go but my parents are making me, so is Yahaba. 눈_눈  
  
  


 **Samu** : Tsumu and I are taking Tobio-kun to the picnic. Kita-san, Suna, and Aran are coming as well.   
  
  


**Mini** : Kindaichi and I are coming as well.   
  
  


**Bokubro** : Keiji and I are coming too!  
  
  


 **Kurobro** : Kei-chan and I are coming as well. Kenma, Yakkun, Inuoka, Yamamoto, and Lev are coming as well.   
  
  


**Gucciboi** : I'm not because I'm not dating a rich boy and also meeting rich people are scary (◎﹏◎)  
  
  


 **Saltyboi** : Wish I could do the same thing but I can't (¬_¬ )  
  
  


 **Kurobro** : Kei-chan~ 😢😢  
  
  


 **MiniGiant** : I'm going with Hirugami Sachiro  
  
  


 **Thing 1** (Noya): Not going, because I'm not rich.  
  
  


 **Thing 2** (Tanaka): Ditto  
  
  


 **Twometer** : I can't go, my rich family are going on vacation for the weekend.   
  
  


**Saltyboi** : No need to rub your richness to the poor peasants, Hyukazawa 😒  
  
  


 **Twometer** : Sorry 😶  
  
  


 **Whitewolf** : Futakuchi, Koganegawa, and I are going as well. Koganegawa is bringing Sakunami as his date.   
  
  


**Tallbird** : Aone-sempai 😳  
  
  


 **Prettymamacoach** : Hope it goes well....well I get to see Tooru-kun's **bratty cousin's** annoying face again 눈_눈 so never mind, it's going to be horrible, well for me at least.   
  
  


**Matsun** : Babe....It's going to be fine. You'll get to meet our parents and they're going to love you  
  
  


 **Makki** : Totally! So you don't have to worry at all!   
  
  


**Donewithpeople'sshits** : Even if Issei, Haijime, and Takahiro are being scary little shits and worry about introducing you to their parents in front of Oikawa Ayano, you don't have to worry about meeting my parents in front of Tooru's bratty cousin since she's not my 'wife' (¬‿¬)  
  
  


 **Godzilla** : Fuck you, Kiyoomi (╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻  
  
  


 **Matsun** : Fuck you, Kiyoomi (╬▔皿▔)╯  
  
  


 **Makki** : Fuck you, Kiyoomi (╯▔皿▔)╯  
  
  


 **Donewithpeople'sshits** : Gross. Don't swing that way. I only fuck Shouyou (¬‿¬)  
  
  


 **Prettymamacoach** : You better, If I found any of you four cheating on me. Shin-san and Kenma would love to kick your ass. (✿◠‿◠)  
  
  


 **Godzilla** : .....Shouyou, babe I would never cheat on you. I'll have Kita, Kozume, Kageyama, Suga, Eita, Keiji, and your childhood friends, Izumi and kouji murder me and bury me somewhere no one could find me if that ever happens.   
  
  


**Donewithpeople'sshits** : Shouyou, baby. I would murder myself and have Kozume and Kita brings me back to life and murder me again if I ever cheat on you.   
  
  


**Matsun** : Shou, baby. I would never cheat on you. You're the love of my life! ❤  
  
  


 **Makki** : Shou, babe. Please don't think such things. We'll never do that to you {{{(>_<)}}}  
  
  


 **Katzume** : I'm watching the four of you...... (σ｀д′)σ  
  
  


 **Semimama** : We should make GC and called it "Hinata Shouyou Protection Club"   
  
  


**Gucciboi** : I feel like everyone in this GC would join except Shou-kun since it's about him. Kita-san would join, so will Sugamama, Dadchi, Izumi, and Kouji.   
  
  


**Saltyboi** : Except me   
  
  


**Kingboi** : Shut up Saltyshima and stop being a Tsundere. We know you would joined the "Hinata Shouyou Protection Club." Shou's sunshine boi, even if he's savage and scary.   
  
  


**Saltyboi** : ......Whatever.....  
  
  


 **Prettymamacoach** : It's pretty late. We should all go to bed. Goodnight and please don't cause a racket during the night. If you do, 100 laps tomorrow.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Prettymamacoach logged off the GC.**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Waka's boi** changed **Godzilla's** username to **Daddyzilla**  
  
  


 **Waka's boi** changed **Matsun's** username to **DaddyMatsun**  
  
  


 **Waka's boi** changed **Makki's** username to **DaddyMakki**  
  
  


 **Waka's boi** changed **Donewithpeople'sshits'** username to **DaddyOmi**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Waka's boi logged off the GC.**   
  
  
  
  
  


**Daddyzilla** : ....Why?.... 😓  
  
  


 **DaddyMatsun** : Kinda like mine (¬‿¬)  
  
  


 **DaddyMakki** : Me too (¬‿¬)  
  
  


 **DaddyOmi** : .....Why?..... 😓  
  
  


 **Daddyzilla** changed **Waka's boi's** username to **Waka's #1**  
  
  


 **DaddyMatsun** changed **Tooru #1's** username to **Daddyjima**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Everyone logged off the GC as well**


	11. Chapter 11

(Next week.)  
  
  
  
  
  


The T.A Volleyball team and the coaches went to the Picnic that Oikawa Ema hosted. Let me tell you. The MANSION is HUGE! The poor country-folks feel out of place (Hinata, Tsukishima, and Kageyama)   
  
  
  
  
  


(Front yard of the Mansion)  
  
  


(Here's the backyard)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hinata, Tsukishima, and Kageyama saw a lot of people at the picnic and felt out of place 'I want to go home, fucking kill me' they sighs. Oikawa and the other rich bastards went to see their families.   
  
  
  
  
  


Hinata, Kageyama, and Tsukishima went to get food and sat at a table far away from the rich snobby family and did their own thing; play games on the phone, watch videos - volleyball, anime, or some other thing they like.   
  
  


"Who invited them?"  
  
  


"Must feel special getting invited to an awesome event like this"  
  
  


"What the hell are they're wearing?"  
  
  


"Heh, they're poor people. They can't afford expensive things"  
  
  
  
  
  


Tsukishima and Kageyama tsk and glared at the people who said that to them. The rich people who said shit to them, shudders and ran away to somewhere else. "Ignore what they said. It's not a surprised that they're going to say shit about us. We weren't born into a rich family like them. Thank god though, hate to be the one who has to follow their parent's wishes" Hinata said. Kageyama and Tsukishima nodded in agreement.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Who invited you poor people anyway?" the country-folks turned around and saw Aya, giving them a disgusted face. Also wearing a short low cut dress on top of that.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(That's Ayano's dress. low with barely any boobs and flat ass)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


'What a bitch. Let me strangle her' the blonde boy haired and raven-haired boy thought angrily.   
  
  


"Your _mother_ told _Tooru-kun_ and the _others_ to bring a plus one and so we were invited. Why? Feel embarrassed to have _peasants_ like us to be seen here?" Hinata said, giving her smug smirk. "Are you sure you should be the one saying that since everyone here is rich and you three are piss poor" Aya was the one giving them a smug smirk now.   
  
  


"Aren't you a little to young to be swearing, **Aya-chan**?"   
  
  


"Aren't you a little short to be when you're 19 years old, **Hina-chan**?"   
  
  


"Didn't your mother teach you any manners? Because if she did, then you're a horrible daughter to embarrass her and your family. It's disrespectful. Also It's _Hinata-san_. I'm older and mature than you" Hinata gave her the disappointed stare.   
  
  


"Why you little bitch.....!" Aya glares and saw one of the waiter carrying drinks towards them and grabbed one of them and flung the drink and tried to splash the liquid at Hinata but it hit someone else instead.   
  
  
  
  
  


"That's enough, **Ayano**!"   
  
  
  
  
  


Aya gasped to see that Iwaizumi was the one got splashed. "Haij-nii, I-I u-uh didn't mean to splash you. I-I'm sorry" Aya felt embarrassed splashing the liquid at one of her 'future husbands.'   
  
  


Hinata got up and grabbed the napkin on the table and walked up to Iwaizumi and dabbed his face with the cloth, "Are you okay, Haijime-kun? Did you get the liquid in your eyes?" Hinata worriedly said. "Also I could take care of Aya, myself." Iwaizumi frowns, "I'm fine. Nothing got into my eyes so-"  
  
  


"Why the hell is Hina-chan wiping off the liquid on you face, Haij-nii? I should be the one doing that. I'm your future wife! Not this piss poor bitch!" Aya screams angrily that got everyone's attention and started to watch what's going to happen next. All the T.A team and vice-coach bristled with anger 'How dare that bitch say that to Shouyou/Shou-chan/Shou/Shouyou-san/MY BABY/MY SHOU! Let me strangle that bitch!' Also Ema was angry that her idiot daughter to embarrassed herself and her family.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Ayano-!" Hinata stopped Iwaizumi from saying anything else and grabbed the drink that was on the table and did the same thing that Ayano tried to do to him. The water splashed her face and flat-chested boobs. "How dare you!?!" Aya screeched, as her ruined makeup ran down her face.   
  
  
  
  
  


'DAMN! GO SHOUYOU! THAT'S OUR AWESOME BADASS COACH!' T.A. Volleyball team cheered and started to video tape for keepsake!   
  
  
  
  
  


"Oops, my hand slipped" Hinata said, as he smiles innocently as he sees Ayano tremble in anger and embarrassment. "First of all, my name is **Hinata-san** , not _Hina-chan_. I am three years older. You should be treating people who's older with respect, well in general you should be treating people who's younger, older, senior, poor, and rich with respect.   
  
  


2nd - You can say anything you want to me but if you say **shit** about my family and friends. You're going to wish you were never _born_..  
  
  


3rd - Haijime-kun, Takahiro-kun, and Issei-kun would never and I say never be your **wife**! You can't do anything in the kitchen, you'll burn everything down to the ground. You'll probably can't even get along with children. All you probably want to do is show off and brag about how you married 3 rich men to all your rich and snobby girlfriends.   
  
  


4th - Wearing that dress. Who are you trying to impress? Not anyone here. With that boobs well should I say boobs; since there barely any there and also your ass is flat as cardboard. You look like your 12 years old not 16.   
  
  


5th - Don't come to my gym and interrupt my teams practice anymore. I've dealt with you doing that for 5 weeks. You. Do. Not. Want. To. Make. Me. Mad.... Trust me your cousin and your so called 'future husbands' dealt with an angry me. Trust me, it's not pretty.." Ayano never felt embarrassed in her life until now, she raised her hand and tried to slap Hinata's cheek but Hinata grabbed her wrist to stop.   
  
  
  
  
  


"It's not wise to slapped someone because they said truth facts about you. Why don't you go back to your little room and calm your flat ass down and rethink your life" Hinata glares as he let go of her wrist and watched her storm off and sighs then heard people started to claps and cheers.  
  
  
  
  
  


After the fiasco happened. The party went back to normal and everyone had fun. Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, Sakusa, and Matsukawa took their little cute lover and introduced him their parents. Kuroo did the same with Tsukishima, and the Miya twins did the same with Kageyama. Later they watched the fireworks and ate a lot of food and just had fun in general. Ayano stayed up in her room all day after Hinata embarrassed her in front of everyone.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The T.A Team left around 12 am and went home around 12:30 am in the morning and crashed in their own room and fell asleep or the living room or went to watch a movie or played video games. As usual their was a ding on their phone and checked it around 2 am.  
  


**Everyone signed into the GC except some people**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Twometer** : How was the party?  
  
  


 **RinRin** : IT WAS FUCKING AWESOME! (¬‿¬)  
  
  


 **Thing 1** : IT WAS? DAMN I SHOULD HAVE CRASHED THE PARTY! o(TヘTo)  
  
  


 **Thing 2** : TELL US THE DEETS!   
  
  
  
  
  


**RinRin posted the video of the party**   
  
  
  
  
  


**Thing 1** : DAMN SHOUYOU ROASTED HER FUCKING ASS! 😂😂😂😂  
  
  


 **Thing 2** : THAT'S FUCKING HILARIOUS! 😂😂😂😂  
  
  


 **Daddyzila** : Why the fuck are you 4 up around 2? We have school in a couple of hours...  
  
  


 **Thing 2** : Why are you up, DaDdYzIlA?!?!   
  
  


**Daddyzila** : I'm finishing up the rest of my schoolwork so I don't flunk my classes unlike some of my underclassmen 눈_눈  
  
  


 **Semimama** : Ditto  
  
  


 **Samu** : Ditto  
  
  


 **DaddyOmi** : Ditto  
  
  


 **Yakumama** : Ditto  
  
  


 **Mumaka** : Ditto  
  
  


 **Daddyjima** : Ditto  
  
  


 **White Wolf** : Ditto  
  
  


 **MiniGiant** : Ditto  
  
  


 **DaddyMatsun** : LOLOLOLOL That was fucking funny! Thank god Shou roasted her flat annoying ass! She couldn't stop bugging us 😂😒😂😒  
  
  


 **DaddyMakki** : Thank god Shou put her annoying flat ass in place 😂🙄😂🙄  
  
  


 **Maddog** : LOL 😂😂  
  
  


 **Kurobro** : THAT WAS VIDEO WAS FUCKING HILARIOUS! SHE LOOKED LIKE A DROWN RAT! 😂😂  
  
  


 **Katzume** : Which she was. Nobody mess with Shouyou 😑😑  
  
  


 **Saltyboi** : WOULD YOU STOP BLOWING UP MY FUCKING PHONE! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP FOR GODSAKE! (╬▔皿▔)╯

 **Saltyboi** : Btw, Shou roasting her fucking annoying flat ass was fucking funny 😂😂😂😂  
  
  


 **Yakumama** : Tsukishima Kei, LANGUAGE!!!!!! 💢💢  
  
  


 **Saltyboi** : You're not my mom, Yaku-san 😑  
  
  


 **Yakumama** : Suga-kun put me in join charge of his children to not get in trouble so technically I am your mother! So you respect me, you ungrateful child! (╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻  
  
  


 **Saltyboi** : ....yes mom.....  
  
  


 **Yakumama** : Good! (* ￣︿￣)  
  
  


 **RinRin** : Who cares about you sleeping, you four eyes bitch!   
  
  


**Saltyboi** : Listen here you lazy ass shit!  
  
  


 **RinRin** : Sorry, what did you say? 😒  
  
  


 **Saltyboi** : SoRrY, wHaT dId YoU sAy? 🙄  
  
  


 **RinRin** : .....you little bitch....  
  
  


 **Yakumama** : Tsukishima Kei! Suna Rintarou! LANGUAGES, YOU MOTHERFUCKING BRATS!  
  
  


 **Saltyboi** : ...........  
  
  


 **RinRin** : ..........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Tsumu** : Kita-san wanted to strangle her body and dump her in the Tokyo Sea where no one could find her. 😏😨  
  
  


 **Katzume** : He should have. Damn I would have join him (╯▔皿▔)╯  
  
  


 **Mumaka** : Same. What time and I'll be there.   
  
  


**Semimama** : Agreed. No one messes with Shouyou and get away with it! (￢︿̫̿￢☆)  
  
  


 **Yakumama** : Agreed. (* ￣︿￣)  
  
  


 **Waka's #1** : Ya'll are crazy! She's my cousin. I'm pretty sure she means no harm. 😅😅  
  
  
  
  
  


**Katzume added Prettyfox to the GC**   
  
  
  
  
  


**Prettyfox** : Kenma-kun, why did you add me to the group chat, 2 in the morning?   
  
  


**Katzume** : Scroll up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Prettyfox scrolled up to see what's happening in the GC**   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Prettyfox** : Oikawa, she may be your cousin but that doesn't mean she can call Shouyou-kun, A FUCKING BITCH! Do. You. Understand. Me? 눈_눈  
  
  
  


 **Waka's #1** : Y-Yes Kita-san 😨😨😨😨😨😨  
  
  


 **Prettyfox** : Good. Kenma-kun, if something happens to Shouyou-kun, texts me.  
  
  


 **Katzume** : I will. We're planning on making a Hinata Shouyou Protection Club GC. You'll be added.   
  
  
  
  
  


**Prettyfox** : Good!

**Prettyfox left the GC**   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Waka's #1** : Kita-san is really scary 😱😱😱😱  
  
  


 **Tsumu** : You're lucking you didn't have to go to highschool with him.  
  
  


 **RinRin** : Ditto  
  
  


 **Samu** : Ditto   
  
  


**GoGo** : I Can't believe Aya-san would tried to slap Shouyou. It's a mean thing to do ヾ(≧へ≦)〃  
  
  


 **Yama** : Tsutomu, please go to sleep. You need to be up around 6 to go to school. 😓  
  
  


 **GoGo** : Okay Hayato-san! Goodnight everyone!  
  
  
  
  
  


**GoGo logged off the GC**

**Prettymamacoach logged in the GC**   
  
  
  
  
  


**Prettymamacoach** : Everyone, please log off. We have school in the morning. It's almost 3 am. I'm glad you're getting along but do it later in the afternoon not in the middle of the night when some people are sleeping. Rintarou-kun and Kei-kun, a word with you both later today. The people who's on to just spam the GC. GO TO SLEEP! People who are study, please do it quick, you need your sleep. It's not good to stay up late. That is all. Goodnight....  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Prettymamacoach logged off the GC**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Tsumu** : Oof, your in trouble Suna and Tsukishima lol 😂😂😂😂  
  
  


 **RinRin** : Shut up, Sangwoo! (╬▔皿▔)╯  
  
  


 **Saltyboi** : For once I agree with Lazy Shit 🙄  
  
  


 **RinRin** : Die you motherfucker! 눈_눈  
  
  


 **Tsumu** : Shut your fucking trap, Suna! I'm not Sangwoo! 💢  
  
  


 **Daddyzila** : Goodnight everyone! Get off your phones before Shouyou kicks your ass for not doing what he told us...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Daddyzilla logged off the GC**   
  
  


**Everyone logged off the GC as well**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Everyone logged into the GC**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Tsumu** : So how was your talk with Shou-chan, Suna and Tsukishima? (¬‿¬)  
  
  


 **Kingboi** : Shou gave them a talk? What happened? (⊙_⊙)？

**Samu** : They swear up a storm around 2:30ish in the morning, Shouyou probably gave them a scolding, Tobio-kun. 😓

**Thing 1** : Thank god it wasn't me 🤣  
  
  


 **Thing 2** : Or me 🤣  
  
  


 **Saltyboi** : Fuck off 💢  
  
  


 **RinRin** : For once I agree with four eyes twig over there. 🙄  
  
  


 **Yakumama** : Tsukishima Kei, language! 💢  
  
  


 **Daddyzilla** : Noya and Tanaka.....Shouyou was going to give you a lecture after he was done with Tsukishima and Suna but he had something else to do. So he let it slide. 😒

**Thing 1** : .......

**Thing 2** : ........

**Saltyboi** : Please tell me that Shou is going to give those two annoying twats a lecture as well 

**DaddyOmi** : I think he was going to tonight. 

**Saltyboi** : Be prepared you piece of shits... 눈_눈

**Thing 1** : HEY!

**Thing 2** : HEY! 

**Yakumama** : TSUKISHIMA KEI, DO NOT MAKE ME GET SHOUYOU ON THIS GC. HE'LL KICK YOUR ASS FOR SWEARING A FUCKING A STORM! (╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

**Saltyboi** : ....You just swore a couple seconds ago though. So wouldn't Shou kick both our asses..?

**Yakumama** : ......

**Katzume** : Would all of you shut up. I'm playing a minecraft.... ಠ_ಠ

**Mumaka** : You can mute the chat though..... 

**Katzume** : I want to be here when Shouyou gets on and be disappointed with ya'll. (✿◠‿◠)

**Nekoace** : That's so mean of you Kenma! Why don't Hinata get mad at you at all?! ಥ_ಥ

**Katzume** : Shouyou and I are best friends. Shouyou rarely gets mad at me at all. So suck it up, you annoying bitches.. 

**Mumaka** : Ditto

**Mini** : Ditto

**GoGo** : Same

**Gucciboi** : Same! 

**White Wolf** : Same....

**Tallbird** : Same!

**Nekoace** : ....So mean! 😢😢

**Twometer** : Shouyou rarely get mad at me as well....

**Tallhafie** : Lucky! Shouyou gets angry at me most of the time, same as well for Yaku-san! ＞︿＜

**DaddyMatusn** : Well, if you stop commenting on Mori and Shou's heights then they won't get angry at you anymore.... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Tallhafie** : But I'm telling them the truth, they're so short! 🤣

**DaddyOmi** : ......

**DaddyMatsun** : ......

**Daddyzilla** : .......

**Saltyboi** : ........

**Kingboi** : .......

**Mumaka** : .....

**Daddyjima** : ......

**Samu** : ........

**Katzume** : You're dead now, Lev..... ✌

**Kurobro** : Rip

**Bokubro** : Rip

**Nekoace** : Rip 

**Mini** : Rip

**Kin** : Rip

**MiniGiant** : Rip

**Yama** : Rip

**Setterbu** : Fucking finally, we're getting a rid of another annoying person. Goodbye Haiba.... 🙄

**Maddog** : Rip

**DaddyMakki** : Rip

**Tsumu** : Rip

**FutaK** : Rip

**Waka's #1** : Rip lolololol 😂😂😂😂😂

**TaiTai** : Rip lol 😂😂😂

**Yakumama** : LEV YOU'RE SO FUCKING DEAD! 100 RECEIVES NOW! (╬▔皿▔)╯

**Tallhafie** : GEH Yaku-san! ＞﹏＜ 

**Yakumama kicked Tallhafie out of the GC**

**Saltyboi** : You might as well kick out Noya, Tanaka, Suna, Kageyama, Shirabu, Yamamoto, and Atsumu-san as well, Yaku-san. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Thing 1** : HEY!

**Thing 2** : HEY!

**Tsumu** : .........

**Kingboi** : ........

**Nekoace** : MEAN! ಥ_ಥ

**RinRin** : Show some fucking respect to your upperclassmen, bitch.... (╬▔皿▔)╯

**Setterbu** : You can kick out bitchyshima out as well, Yaku-san ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Saltyboi** : .......

**RinRin** changed **Saltyboi's** username to **Bitchyshima**

**Bitchyshima** : ........

**Kingboi** : Pfft nice one, Suna-san. 😂

**RinRin** : Thank you, Kageyama 😎

**Bitchyshima** changed **RinRin's** username to **Lazyshit**

**Lazyshit** : ..........

**Prettmamacoach have logged in the GC**

**Prettymama scrolled up the messages to see what's happening**

**Prettymamacoach** : ....................

**Prettymamacoach added Tallhafie into the GC**

**Prettymamacoach** : Lev...200 receives tomorrow. 😒 Kei-kun and Rinatou-kun, I just talked with you two earlier today. Do you want 150 laps around the Academy again, because I will not hesitate to give you it. 😑 Noya-kun and Tana-kun, we're going to have a talk tonight before dinner. 😞 Morisuke-kun, thank you for trying to stop Kei-kun. 😘 Kenjirou-kun, please stop being salty like how Kei-kun usually acts. 🙁 Kenma, please stop riling people up because of how I treat you. Same goes with Keiji-kun, Akira-chan, Tsutomu-kun, Tadashi-kun, Kanji-kun, Takanobu-kun, and Yudai-kun. ☹ This chat was for everyone to get along. NOT TO TRASH SHIT TO EACH OTHER, . UNDERSTAND? 💢

**Tallhafie** : 😭😭😭😭

**Bitchyshima** : No...... 😶

**Lazyshit** : No....... 😶

**Thing 1** : ......... 😰😰😰😰😰😰😰

**Thing 2** : .......... 😰😰😰😰😰😰😰

**Yakumama** : You're welcome, Shouyou! 🥰

**Setterbu** : I'm sorry, Shouyou 💔

**Katzume** : Sorry Shouyou ＞︿＜

**Mumaka** : Sorry Shouyou (；′⌒')

**Mini** : Sorry Shou-chan 💔

**GoGo** : Sorry Shouyou 💔

**Gucciboi** : Sorry Shou-kun ≡(▔﹏▔)≡

**White Wolf** : Sorry Shouyou...... 

**Tallbird** : Sorry Shou-chan! ＞﹏＜

**Twometer** : Sorry Shouyou.....

**Daddyzila** : Yes, Shouyou..... 🙁

**Daddyjima** : Yes, Shouyou..... 😐

**Kurobro** : Y-Yes, Shou-chan! 😬

**Bokubro** : HAI, SHOUYOU 😨

**DaddyOmi** : Yes, Shouyou.... 🙁

**Tsumu** : H-Hai, Shou-chan! 😨

**Samu** : Yes, Shouyou..... 😨

**MiniGaint** : Y-Yep, Shouyou..... 😬

**DaddyMatsun** : Yes, Babe! 😬

**Semimama** : Yes, Shouyou..... 🙁

**Yama** : Yes, Shouyou.... 🙁

**DaddyMakki** : Yes, Babe! 😬

**Kin** : Yes, Shouyou.... 😨

**Kingboi** : Yes, Shou..... 🙁

**TaiTai** : Yes, Shouyou.... 😬

**FutaK** : Yes, Shouyou..... 😐

**Waka's #1** : H-HAI, SHOU-CHAN!! 😨

**Maddog** : Yes, Shouyou..... 😐

**Creampuff** : Yes, Shouyou..... 😨

**SoSo** : Yes, Shouyou! 😨

**Prettymamacoach** : Good! 

**Prettymamacoach have logged off the GC**

**Everyone logged off the GC as well**


	12. Chapter 12

(1 year & 6 months later)  
  
  
  
  
  


It's almost graduations for the 4 years students. The Volleyball team who was going to graduate, some of them didn't know what to do after college, some did, one specific was mad that one of them wasn't going pro. That was Atsumu....  
  
  


Atsumu and Osamu got in a fight about Osamu not going pro. They screamed and started throwing fists. Goshiki, Yamaguchi, Koganegawa, Kindaichi, Yahaba, and Inuoka was freaking out by the fight. Suna, Kunimi, and Tsukishima was video taping the fight.   
  
  


Yaku, Semi, Akaashi, and Iwaizumi tried to break them up. The rest was either cheering who would win or just done with the twin's shit. Kageyama just sighed at his lovers' annoying childish fight and went to get Hinata to break up the fight. Kageyama came back with Hinata and Kenma.   
  
  


Hinata walked up to them and tried to break up the fight, "Guys..." Both Osamu and Atsumu ignored Hinata and just kept on screaming at each other and throw each other more punches. Hinata got annoyed by getting ignored and scooped up a volleyball and whipped it as hard as he could at Osamu's face, it made a dull thunk sound as the gym went silent and was afriad to make a sound.   
  
  
  
  
  


Osamu let go of Atsumu and turned to look at his coach who gave them a disappointed mom stare, a hand clutched his nose, a look on his face was betrayal. "What the fuck, Shouyou!?!" Atsumu turned to look at his coach as well, scowling. "Keep your nose out of our shit-" Hinata shut him up by hitting him with a volleyball as well.   
  
  


Atsumu clutched at his nose as well, "The fuck was that for, Shouyou-kun?!"   
  
  


Everyone was either freaking out, or cheering for Hinata, or still video taping (Suna, Kunimi, Tsukishima and now Kenma and Shirabu), or afraid what Hinata would do to the twins. "The hell is wrong with you two?! How dare you two interrupt practice to pick a fucking fight" the twins flinched. "If you want to brawl and bicker, do it at home. Not at school, and especially not at practice. Now I want you to tell me what the hell is going on!" Hinata glares.   
  
  


Osamu sighs, "Tumu is mad that I'm not going pro, I told him I will keep doing business-related to meals."   
  
  


"So like kinda owning a restaurant?" Hinata asked, "Yes" Osamu nodded, "You bastard!" Atsumu screams, Osamu glares, "Oh shut your trap, Tumu! Not everyone wants to go pro!" he screams back. Hinata kneed theirs' stomach, the twins groans in pain as they clutched their stomach.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Atsumu-kun, I know you want your brother to be a pro volleyball as well just like you want to as well but maybe he wants to do something else. Sure he loves Volleyball but not as much as you do. Osamu-kun, I'm glad you're wanting to do something else than Volleyball, yes it's sad you don't want to go pro but I won't or anyone force you to become one" Hinata said.   
  
  


"Shouyou-kun..."  
  
  


Hinata place his hands on their shoulders, "I'm proud of you guys, please don't become something you don't want to be. Do something you love and not what your parents want you to do or your siblings. Become something you want to do." he smiles. Osamu and Atsumu hugged their coach, "Thank you Shouyou-kun.." Hinata hugged them back, "You're welcome...but you're running 50 laps around the Academy for getting in a fight after practice is over"   
  
  
  
  
  


"Geh....!"  
  
  
  
  
  


"Oh! There's some good news I have" Hinata said as broke the hug. "Wakatoshi-kun, Tobio-kun, and Korai-kun, I would like to talk with you. The rest go back to practice" Everyone went back to practice while Hinata took the three to a private room AKA his office that the Chairman gave him.   
  
  
  
  
  


Hinata sat down at his desk and the three sat in front of him. "What did you want to talk about, Shou?" Kageyama asked, Hinata put three envelopes on the table and gave each one to the three. "What is this?" Hoshiumi asked, "Open them and I will answer your questions" Hinata said, trying not to smile.   
  
  


Kageyama, Ushijima, and Hoshiumi opened the envelopes and their eyes widen in shock, "Are you serious?! Please tell us it's not a joke" Ushijima was so shocked what was said on the paper. "It's not a joke, I found these three envelopes on my desk and a call from them. They said they want you three to join when Wakatoshi-kun and Korai-kun graduates"   
  
  


The three had tears ran down their face, in the envelopes was 'We want you to join the **Schweiden Adlers** ' letter. "Why don't you call your parents and tell them the great news. I'm sure they want to hear the news then call the S.A to tell them you accept" Hinata smiles. Ushijima, Kageyama, and Hoshiumi gave Hinata a hug and went to call their parents the good news and call the S.A that they want to join the team.   
  
  
  
  
  


Hinata walked back to the gym, "Atsumu-kun, Koutarou-kun, and Kiyoomi-kun, I would like to talk with you as well." Sakusa, Atsumu, and Bokuto walked to Hinata's office and sat in front of his desk. Hinata grabbed the letters from in his desk draw and put in front of them. "What's this, Shou-chan?" Atsumu asked, as the three grabbed the letter.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Open it and found out" Hinata said. Bokuto, Sakusa, and Atsumu opened the letters and their eyes widen in shock. "A-Are you serious?!" Sakusa said, Hinata smiles, "Yes. I had a call from them and their letters was on my desk. They want you three to join their team after you graduate" There was tears down their faces as well.   
  
  
  
  
  


Hinata smiles, "Go call your family and tell Black Jackels you want to the team" Bokuto and Atsumu both gave Hinata a hug and went to call their parents and the coach of B.J. Hinata stand up and walk over to Sakusa and kiss him gently on the lips, "Congrats, Kyo-kun. I'm proud of you" Sakusa pull Hinata's wrist and he fall on his laps and Sakusa slammed his lips against his orange haired lover, "Thank you, Shou for being our awesome coach"   
  
  


Hinata pecked his forehead, "You're welcome, It was fun coaching you guys. Go call your parents. They would be excited to know that they handsome son got accepted to be a professional Volleyball like you wanted to be" he got up and they both walked out the office.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hinata went to talk with a couple more people on his team. Yamagata gets to join **Hiashi Automotive Lions** after he graduates. He cried as well. Suna gets to join **EJP (Eastern Japan Paper Mills) Raijin** after he graduates. He cried. Tsukishima, Koganegawa, and Kyotani gets to join the **Sendai Frogs** after they graduates. They cried even if they tried to hid it (Tsukishima and Kyotani. Stop being a tsundere).   
  
  
  
  
  


Goshiki joins the **Azuma Pharmacy Green Rockets** after he graduate, he cried as well. Kindaichi gets to join the **Tamaden Elephants** after he graduates. He cried as well. Hyakuzawa gets to join the **Japan Railway Warriors** after he graduates. He cried as well. Yamamoto gets to join the **VC Kanagawa** after he graduates. He cried as well. **CA (Club Athletico) San Juan** wanted Oikawa to join their team in Argentina after he graduates. **Cheegle Ekaterinburg** wanted Yaku to join their team in Russia after he graduates.   
  
  
  
  
  


Hinata talked to the rest of the team and what they wanted to do.   
  
  


Iwaizumi - Athletic trainer  
  
  


Matsukawa - Police Officer  
  
  


Semi, Hanamaki, Kunimi, Shirabu, and Kawanishi - Doctors or Nurses  
  
  


Lev - Model with his older sister  
  
  


Aone and Futakuchi - Player of VC Date. Aone - Construction Worker. Futakuchi - Energy Company Worker.   
  
  


Osamu - Own a restaurant.   
  
  


Akaashi - Manga Editor  
  
  


Kuroo - Japan Volleyball Association's Sports Promotion Division.   
  
  


Yahaba - Hairstylist.   
  
  


Inouka - Childcare Professional  
  
  


Nishinoya - Explore the world.   
  
  


Tanaka - Personal Trainer and want to marry Kiyoko.   
  
  


Yamaguchi - Want to work home electronics company.   
  
  


Kenma - Somewhat will be wealthy through a varied career as a stock trader, professional gamer, Youtuber, and the CEO of his own company, Bouncing Ball Corp.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(6 months after. All the 4 years graduated)   
  
  
  
  
  


The Volleyball team had a party for graduating at the Penthouse.  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Their parents came as well. Around midnight. The parents left, the team crashed on the couch drunk, or tired from the party. Hinata looked at the stars on the balcony, with a drink in his hand (No its not alcohol. It's apple cider). "I knew you'll be here" Hinata turned around to see his lovers walking out on the balcony and walk towards their cute lover.   
  
  


"You know you never told us what you wanted to after college" Iwaizumi said. Hinata leaned his arms against the railing, "Before my mom got in a car crash, Natsu, me and mom want to explore the world since we had enough money to do and we didn't have dad but that never happened. I promised Natsu that we'll go explore if mom got well.   
  
  
  
  
  


We all know she didn't so we couldn't do it. Before Natsu died, Natsu wanted me to at least explore the world for her, so I think I will. I don't know where to start but I would think it would be fun...but....." he frowns, "But what?" Hanamaki asked, "I don't want to leave you guys because I don't know how long I'll be gone for.."   
  
  


Matsukawa pat his lover's head, "Then we'll wait for you, it doesn't matter how long. It might take you weeks, months, years. We'll always wait for you because we'll love you, Hinata Shouyou" Hinata smiles, "It's sounds like you proposing, Sei-kun" he giggles  
  
  


Sakusa, Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki looked at each other and nodded, Hinata looked at them, confused. Sakusa grabbed something from his pants pocket and put the thing in Hinata's hand, Hinata looked down to see a tiny...ring box in his hand, "Wait...Are you guys actually proposing to me?" his eyes widen.   
  
  


"Uhh kinda. It's more a promise ring, we'll get married when you come back in Japan" Sakusa said, Hinata opened the ring box and gasp as tears rolled down his face. "It's beautiful. I love it. Thank you"   
  
  
  
  
  


(The band is rose gold and the stones and diamonds are yellow/orange-ish)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hinata put the ring on his left wedding ring finger, "Please tell me it's not expensive" Hinata got silence from his lovers, "How much was it?" he put his hands on his hips, "Almost $2 million....." Iwaizumi coughs, "I'm sorry did you say almost $2 million....?" Hinata give them a shocked look, almost look like he was about to faint from the amount of money that was spent on the ring. Matsukawa, Sakusa, Hanamaki, and Iwaizumi give Hinata a sheepishly looks and nodded.   
  
  
  
  
  


Hinata sighs as he shook his head at his lovers, "You rich idiots. Just be glad I love you"   
  
  
  
  
  


"We love you too!" They each gave their cute adorable lover a kiss on his lips and then help clean the mess of the party because Hinata made them....later they made love 😏😏 to their beautiful sunshine before he leaves to travel the world..   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As time passed. Hinata left Japan around a year after he graduated and went to America. He wanted to still be the Coach of T.A. for awhile and spend time with his friends before he left to explore the world. During his explore he met Iwaizumi in California, which both Iwaizumi and Hinata was happy. They spend time together for awhile, almost a month then Hinata left California.   
  
  


A year later, he left America. He went to Brazil for 2 years to play beach volleyball that Coach of Shiratorizawa recommended for him. He met Oikawa during his time in Brazil. Hinata was excited to see someone familiar. They both played beach volleyball for awhile. It's been 3 years now. Hinata went to say goodbye to his Brazilians friends and hop on a plane and went back home.   
  
  
  
  
  


(While on the other side)  
  
  
  
  
  


**Everyone logged into Hinata Shouyou's Protection Club Group Chat**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Kenma** : Heard that Shouyou is coming back to Japan today ❤  
  
  


 **Atsumu** : Really?! I'm so excited to see Shou-chan again! I miss him! o(〃＾▽＾〃)o  
  
  


 **Bokuto** : SHOUYOU! CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YUO! (✿◠‿◠)  
  
  


 **Sakusa** : *You*  
  
  


 **Kita** : Shouyou-kun said he was going to see me when he comes back in Japan. (✿◕‿◕✿)  
  
  


 **Kenma** : He's coming to see me next, that's what he said. ( ⓛ ω ⓛ *)  
  
  


 **Suga** : My baby! I miss you so much, Shouyou!!!! 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭  
  
  


 **Kita** : Kenma-kun, why don't you come to my place so we both can see Shouyou-kun then you can take him to Tokyo after we have lunch with Obaasan.   
  
  


**Kenma** : Sure. I'll come now!   
  
  


**Kenma logged off the GC**   
  
  


**Izumi** : Can I come as well, Kita-san?  
  
  


 **Kouji** : Same.  
  
  


 **Kita** : Sure. I'm sure Shouyou-kun would love to see his childhood friends!   
  
  


**Kouji** : Sweet! See you soon.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Kouji and Izumi logged off the GC**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Matsunkawa** : Why doesn't Shou see me first!?! I'm his boyfriend! 😢  
  
  


 **Hanamaki** : Or me?! I'm his boyfriend as well! 😭  
  
  


 **Kita** : Your busy with duties, Captain Matsukawa and Dr. Hanamaki 🙄  
  
  


 **Kunimi** : Doesn't Shou-chan send you letters and gifts Matsukawa-san and Hanamaki-san?  
  
  


 **Sakusa** : Yes he does. They're just sad that he's going to see Kita and Kenma first and not them or anyone else. _*sigh*_  
  
  


 **Ushijima** : You shouldn't talk, Mr. got drunk and whined a couple days ago because you heard Shouoyu was coming back to Japan to see Kita and Kenma first...  
  
  


 **Sakusa** : Wakatoshi-kun, why!?! I thought you were supposed to keep this a secret.....  
  
  


 **Iwaizumi** : Suckers! I saw Shouyou In California during his explore and we spend time together for a month 😏  
  
  


 **Sakusa** : Die you motherfucker! 💢  
  
  


 **Matsukawa** : Iwaizumi....you bastard! 💢  
  
  


 **Hanamaki** : Hope you choke and die! 💢  
  
  


 **Daichi** : I don't know why Shouyou are dating you four. 😓 It would've been better he dating Kita-san or someone else..   
  
  


**Kita** : Well since I have Daichi-kun blessing...Kita Shouyou, sounds beautiful ❤  
  
  


 **Iwaizumi** : Daichi, why?!?! I thought we had your blessings. Also Kita, you better not put your pervert hands on my Shouyou! (╬▔皿▔)╯  
  
  


 **Sakusa** : Excuse me? Your Shouyou, Iwaizumi? You mean, our Shouyou not yours... 눈_눈  
  
  


 **Matsukawa** : Yeah! Shou is not just yours, you bastard! 💢  
  
  


 **Hanamaki** : Learn to share, you motherfucking bastard! 💢  
  
  


 **Semi** : I feel bad for Shouyou 😓  
  
  


 **Yaku** : Ditto  
  
  


 **Akaashi** : Ditto  
  
  


 **Osamu** : Ditto  
  
  


 **Asahi** : Ditto  
  
  


 **Shirabu** : Ditto  
  
  


 **Suna** : Ditto  
  
  


 **Kawanishi** : Ditto  
  
  


 **Hyakuzawa** : Ditto  
  
  


 **Aone** : Ditto  
  
  


 **Hoshiumi** : Ditto  
  
  


 **Suga** : How dare you bastards! Shouyou is not a toy! 💢💢💢  
  
  


 **Tsukishima** : Calm down, mom. Shou can handle these wolves.  
  
  


 **Kageyama** : Sadly you can't handle one pervert cat, Saltyshima.. 😂  
  
  


 **Tsukishima** : Oh stfu, king. You couldn't handle two pervert sly foxes either. 💢 Shou had to handle them instead.   
  
  


**Kageyama** : Like how he handles your boyfriend. 🙄  
  
  


 **Tsukishima** : Tch 💢  
  
  


 **Asahi** : Y'all need holy water  
  
  


 **Kita** : Ooh looks like Shouyou-kun is here. Time to see my lovely future wife! 😉  
  
  
  
  
  


**Kita logged off the GC**   
  
  
  
  
  


**Sakusa** : Kita you sly bastard!  
  
  


 **Iwaizumi** : He better not put his hands on our Shouyou!  
  
  


 **Matsukawa** : I can always put him in jail for sexual assault (¬‿¬)  
  
  


 **Hanamaki** : I can also kill him with acid and hid his body.. (¬‿¬)  
  
  


 **Yamaguchi** : Ya'll need to go to a church.... 😓  
  
  


 **Kyotani** : What the hell....I'm trying to sleep... 💢  
  
  


 **Koganegawa** : Hello KyoKyo! Shou-chan is back in Japan! (✿◕‿◕✿)  
  
  


 **Kyotani** : Tch...don't call me KyoKyo, Koganegawa.. 😒  
  
  


 **Yahaba** : Pfft KyoKyo? 😂😂😂  
  
  


 **Kyotani** : Shut up, creampuff....😒😒😒  
  
  


 **Yahaba** : Shut up! 💢  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(With Hinata and the others)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hinata knock on the door of Kita's house, the door opened. "Shouyou-kun!" Kita pull Hinata a hug. "Shin-kun! So happy to see you again!" Hinata hugs Kita back, "Come in! Kenma-kun, Izumi-kun, and Kouji-kun are here" Kita led Hinata into his house and walk towards the living room.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Shouyou/Shou-chan!" Hinata gave each of his best friends a hug. Kita grabbed drinks and some rice balls for a snack and came back into the living room and sat with the others and hear all about Hinata's adventures.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Later)   
  
  
  
  
  


Kouji had to leave early because he had to go to the police station because Matsukawa needed his detective. Izumi had to leave as well because his shift starts Elementary teacher along with Suga. Hinata and Kenma went to Tokyo and got things done...   
  
  
  
  
  


(At the MSBY Black Jackals)  
  
  
  
  
  


"I've got the applications for the tryouts!"   
  
  
  
  
  


Meian Shugo held up the folder triumphantly in one hand when he stepped back into the locker room. Training had ended and after everyone had changed and was ready to go, the MSBY captain dropped that information like a bomb.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Did you beg for Coach to see who tried out?" Adriah chuckled, amusement clear on his face.  
  
  


"I let you know, I did not pester him. I asked nicely like the role model I am" Meian defended himself.  
  
  


"Yeah, only about hundred times in the last...what? 72 hours? Let it go, Shugo. We would have gotten them in a few days, the tryouts are this Friday, remember?" Barnes sighed and leaned against a locker, mostly everyone laughed at what Barnes said.  
  
  


"I swear I hate this team."  
  
  


"Yeah yeah, whatever! Just let me look at it, I want to know who's going to join!" Bokuto shouted and jumped at his captain."Outta the way, Tsum-Tsum" he laughed and shoved the setter. He snatch the folder right out of Meian's hands. "Kouta, what the fuck? Don't just shove me, you dumbass" Atsumu piped up, eyebrow twitching.   
  
  
  
  
  


A snort to his left made him frown. "Huh? You wanna go, Omi-kun? Is that what it is?" Atsumu snarks.   
  
  


"Guys, guys, calm down. Let's not waste our captain's efforts and just look at the folder, okay?"  
  
  


"No, thank you." Sakusa deadpanned and started to move towards the door.  
  
  


"Thanks, Shion" Meian sighed, "And come on, Sakusa. Aren't you curious? I mean...maybe one or two of these applications are going to be our future teammates."  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakusa paused and turned back around to the team. If he was being honest, he'd rather go home to see Hinata because he's back in Japan. His eyes fixed towards Bokuto and Inunaki who were bickering and each of them trying to get a hold of the folder in a weird tug of war, all while Atsumu stood beside them, still looking pissed at Bokuto.   
  
  


Barnes seemed to be mildly amused about them, but still leaned with crossed arms on a locker. Adriah looked somewhat between cheering Shion on and shouting at them to stop and Meian was completely ignoring the commotion beside them and stared expectantly with a raised brow at Sakusa.  
  
  


Yeah, Sakusa really would rather be somewhere else. This team was a freaking mess and he hated it. However, his captain was somewhat right, because Sakusa really was curious.   
  
  


Sakusa sighs, "Fine."  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  


'This was boring.' Sakusa thought along with Atsumu.  
  
  


Atsumu's hand propped himself up as he leaned back as far as he could on a bench. For the last minutes all of them had been huddling around each other, reading one application at a time and then sharing their thoughts. He should have taken Sakusa's initial reaction and run with it because he now kind of regretted staying behind with the rest of his team.  
  
  


At least that was until, "OH MY GOD! IT'S MY NUMBER ONE DISCIPLE!"  
  
  


Bokuto jumped up, frantically waving around a piece of paper he had almost ripped out of the folder which made it impossible for anyone to read and then he started...hooting? What the fuck? Atsumu kind of wished that he had payed attention because he would love to know who this is about.  
  
  


"You have a disciple? What?" Adriah voiced exactly while Atsumu and Sakusa rolls their eyes. "Also stop waving that around and let us see who it is!" Shion added. "Who'd even have the patience to learn from you?" Sakusa scoffs, frown plastered on his face making everyone laugh.   
  
  


Bokuto halted and in a dramatic manner, wielding a bright grin, he slowly turned the paper so that everyone could see who it was. Meian's eyes at the picture of an orange haired boy with a giant smile on his face, "Hinata Shouyou...?"   
  
  


Sakusa's ears perked, "Wait? Did you say, Shouyou?"   
  
  
  
  
  


"Yeah.."   
  
  
  
  
  


Sakusa ripped the papers out of Bokuto's hands which surpised everyone except Atsumu and Bokuto since they know that he's dating Hinata and ignored the 'hey' in the background, and scanned the papers. His eyes widen, Hinata was in Brazil, playing beach volleyball for two years.   
  
  


"Uhm...I'm just going to ignore you saying that he is your...disciple...? But isn't he kind of...tiny? He's even smaller than Shion," Oliver Barnes doubted, while looking at the stats that were listed on the paper.  
  
  


When he didn't get a reaction after a few seconds, he looked up at Bokuto staring straight into his eyes, grin wiped off the face. Barnes would deny it but he almost flinched. Sometimes it was really easy to forget that his teammates could get serious. Also he could feel the glares from Atsumu and Sakusa as well 'Was it something I said?' he thought nervously.   
  
  


"You shouldn't make the mistake of underestimating him." Bokuto said. Sakusa and Atsumu nodded.   
  
  


Silence stretched over the room as Bokuto declared that and all Oliver could do was nod as he looked down at the paper again. To be honest, he still had a hard time believing it. Hinata could be a good volleyball player, but with only a little above 170cm? He would have a hard time in a professional setting with all of them so much taller.  
  
  


"I mean, he learned from the best. From me," Bokuto suddenly laughed which broke the tension of the whole room. "Excuse me? From you? More like Shou-chan trained you. He was our coach when we're in college!" Atsumu snorts, "Don't get ahead of yourself! You sure as hell are not the best!" Sakusa growled at the same time and squinted at Bokuto.  
  
  


"Wait, Coach? He looks a little to young to be a coach.." Adriah said, his confusion was oblivious when his gaze switched between the three youngest team-members. Bokuto decided to ignore all of the questions and started to ramble to himself. "Wahhhh, Shouyou! Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you tell me you were in Brazil? How could you betray your us like that?"  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey! Bo, c'mon, pull yourself together. Just answer our questions. Bo? Oh god..." Adriah sighed as he facepalmed and turned to the other players as the owlish wing spiker grumbled, "Wait...I just gotta send some messages" and then turned to his phone, spamming either Hinata or someone else with his furious typing.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Well, since Bokuto doesn't seem to be interested to talk to us...do you guys care to explain who this Hinata Shouyou is?" Meian seemed genuinely interested as he addressed Sakusa and Miya.  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakusa smiles proud from being in Hinata's team, "Shouyou was our old coach in college. He took our team to nationals." Most of MSBY members was kinda freaked out from Sakusa smiling because he rarely smiled. "We also met him in our high school years as well. Well not Omi-kun, Shou-chan didn't get to play against Omi-kun because he had a fever against Kamomedai High." Atsumu said.   
  
  


"Hmm, Hinata seems super interesting! I really want to know more about him!"  
  
  


"Yes! And he's also part of your generation. Maybe he's also a freaking monster. Does he have some crazy quirk like you guys?"  
  
  


"He at least seems to have your respect!" Shion said.   
  
  


"Hmm. I'm really interested in the fact that he chose to do Beach volleyball. And then only for two years just to change back to indoor. I mean...who does that? That's a really unique route" Shugo said, as he scanned through the papers. Everyone agreed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was Friday afternoon and the MSBY tryouts were currently held in their own gym. The main members of the Black Jackals opened the door to the upper stands to watch the games from above. Normally they only joined for the matches at the end of the tryouts of the first day to see and judge the potential new members. Most of them thought that watching each player do the normal routine stuff was pretty boring, but seeing how the applicants fared during an actual game? No one wanted to miss that.   
  
  
  
  
  


However, the Black Jackals were a little bit late, so when they all joined together on the stands, a match had already started. None of the players on the field had noticed them yet as they watched the current rally unfold.  
  
  


"Damn, look at Shouyou. That Brazil sun really did him good" Sakusa mumbled as he stared at his lover. "Yeah, right?" Bokuto chimed in, throwing an arm over Sakusa's shoulders. The owl haired grins, "My little disciple really grew up! And he gained some muscles!"Sakusa ignored Bokuto and still looked at his lover play.  
  
  


Cnother applicant received a ball in a high angle. It almost felt like everything happened in slow motion. Shouts of 'Free Ball' were heard on the court as the setter positioned himself. "Left!!" Hinata shouted, as he started to run up. The setter followed and tossed. And then an audible sound was heard as Hinata kicked off and...jumped.  
  
  


"He's...he's flying," Adriah whispered in awe next to Atsumu who totally agree. He knew that Hinata could jump, but that...that was higher than he anticipated. He practically seemed as if he was floating still in midair as he reached his highest peak and then slammed the ball down on the opposing team's court.  
  
  


When Hinata landed, silence spread in the gym.  
  
  


That was until Bokuto and Atumu decided to shatter that moment with a loud shout. "SHOUYOU/SHOU-CHAN, NICE KILL!"  
  
  


Everyone broke out of their shock and for the first time the players on the court actually detected the whole team standing on the stands.  
  
  


Utter joy and delight were seen in Hinata's eyes as he also looked up. "Koutarou-kun! Atsumu-kun! Oh, Hi Kyo-kun!" escaped his mouth and then he broke into a grin as his eyes roamed through them. Most of the MSBY thought 'Kyo-kun?' as they looked at Sakusa smiling.   
  
  


"Oi, Bo. Your favoritism is showing," Meian said as he bumped the outside hitter's shoulder who scratched the back of his head in response. "But he was so good, captain!" Bokuto whined. Atsumu and Sakusa nodded as they agreed. Meian just sighed although he had to reluctantly agree.  
  
  


"Sorry, Bo."  
  
  


"Huh?" Bokuto turned to Barnes who looked thoughtfully at the court as the match resumed. Then Oliver catched the other's eye and answered, "I take back what I said about him. Shouldn't have doubted him. I totally underestimated him because of his height, but he is actually really, really good. You were right."  
  
  


Bokuto was quiet for a bit as he stares back at Hinata. "Ehhh. It's okay." A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he continued, "You don't have to apologize to me, you know? And I can totally understand why you'd underestimate him." He chuckled, "I mean he is kind of a shrimp"  
"I think calling him a ferocious bird would be more appropriate," Oliver remarked amusedly as he watched the mentioned player take off the ground again.  
  
  


Sakusa said, "Shouyou is not going like you saying that he's a shrimp, Bokuto" A shiver ran down Bokuto's back, thinking of what Hinata would do if he heard him calling him 'shrimp'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


All of the other applicants were very good volleyball players, nobody could deny it. However, somehow Hinata had all the eyes of the Black Jackals on him. It wasn't something they actually could control. Something about his way of playing and his whole presence on the court just drew people in.   
  
  
  
  
  


He had their attention and no one could deny it when their eyes roamed around the players, watching the orange haired player a few seconds longer and a few times more often than everyone else. "He's really good" Meian said. The rest of the MSBY who didn't know Hinata nodded in agreement.   
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  


After about two hours the matches were over and the applicants were free to go. It would take a few days and then some contenders would be called back to actually play with the existing members and to look at how and if they fit into the team. After that the decision would be made who would join the MSBY Black Jackals.  
  
  
  
  
  


Hinata was on his way out of the gym when Bokuto and some other members ran down from the stands to catch him. "HEY HEY HEY Shouyou! " Bokuto said as he pulled Hinata in a hug which he gladly returned it.   
  
  


"Favoritism" Meian coughs as he walked past them towards the coach with Barnes and the others following him.   
  
  


"Koutarou-kun, how are you?" Hinata smiles as he pull out from the hug to see Bokuto staring at him in the eyes, "How could you? Not tell us where you been for 3 years" Bokuto pouts, "Sorry Koutarou-kun. You were probably busy with practice I didn't think you would wanted to-" Hinata didn't get to finished his sentences.   
  
  


"Of course we wanted to know! You're like a son to me!" Bokuto dramatically whines as he squeezed Hinata into a hug...again. "Oi Kouta, let Shou-chan go. I want to hug him! I haven't seen him for 3 years as well!" Atsumu pushes Bokuto out of the way and also ignore the 'hey!' and hug Hinata, "Shou-chan, I've missed you so much! How was your trip! Did you have fun?"   
  
  
  
  
  


"Atsumu-kun, I've missed you as well. My trip was fun. Also please don't push Koutarou-kun again. It was rude" Hinata returned the hug. "Geh...!"   
  
  


Bokuto pushes Atsumu out of the way and ignore the 'hey!' and hugged Hinata again, "Mou! Shouyou I'm so happy that you tryout for MSBY! We can teammates now!" Hinata sighed. "Koutarou-kun, I'm glad you're happy I tryout for MSBY but we don't know if I got in. Also please don't push Atsumu. It was rude" Bokuto whines, "Shouyou, of course you're going to join! You are awesome as usually!"   
  
  


Atsumu pushes Bokuto but then Bokuto pushes Atsumu, they did it back and forth while Sakusa is in the background wanting to hug his lover but doesn't want to get in trouble with his lover because he's seeing that Hinata getting annoyed at their childish behavior...   
  
  
  
  
  


Hinata walked away, Bokuto and Atsumu didn't noticed. The rest of the MSBY was curious what Hinata was doing. Hinata grabbed the volleyball from the ground and whipped it hard as he could at Atsumu's face then he did the same to Bokuto's face, it made a dull sound as the gym went silent... The Coach and Teammates of MSBY was shocked about what just happened.   
  
  
  
  
  


"OW, What the hell Shouyou?" Bokuto and Atsumu rubbed their noses as they looked at Hinata, a betrayal on their faces. While Sakusa took out his phone and video taping this. "The fuck is wrong with you two?! I told you both that pushing each other was rude but no, you did not listen to me! Since you didn't listen to me, 150 laps around the building, now!" Hinata scolded them,   
  
  


"Mou Shouyou! You're not our coach anymore..." Bokuto whines, Atsumu nodded, "Yeah, so you can't tell us what to do..." Both Bokuto and Atsumu gulps as Hinata gave them a death glare, "I'm sorry but did I fucking stutter?" Atsumu and Bokuto shook their heads and run off to do what Hinata said.   
  
  
  
  
  


Everyone on the MSBY was scared of getting on Hinata's scary side. Even Coach Foster. They was afraid what he'll do to Sakusa as he turned towards him.   
  
  
  
  
  


Sakusa felt one of Hinata's hand grasp his wrist while the other hand patted his head and his cheeks go a little red, "Kyo-kun, how are you? Are you getting along with your teammates?" Hinata asked, smiling. Sakusa nodded, but then heard a 'liar' in the background. "Is that true? Are you not getting along with your team, Kiyoomi-kun?" Hinata frowns.   
  
  


Sakusa was freaking out that Hinata frowns and calling him Kiyoomi instead Kyo but nodded because he didn't want to disappointed his lover anymore, "Well, you know I'm not a big fan of crowds" Hinata sighs, "Come on, we're leaving" he grabbed his lover's wrist and walk out the door without his bag. Coach Foster said "He's joining the team" MSBY nodded.   
  
  
  
  
  


(Couple weeks later)  
  
  
  
  
  


MSBY vs Schweiden Adlers was awesome. MSBY won...later those two teams (Only the Monster Generation) went to Onigiri Miya along with everyone who knows the team that watched the game.. Everyone who haven't seen Hinata for 3 years was excited to talk with him and hear about his adventures.... Later around 12 am, everyone went their separate ways and went home. Hinata took his lovers to his new apartment and spend time with them .   
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the next chapter is the last one and the book is completed! Hope you enjoy this! Love Yapride! ❤

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story on Ao3. Hopefully people would love my story! I would love your comments and what you think of it! (✿◕‿◕✿)


End file.
